Un Manque Quotidien
by Gynnie
Summary: Sam perd tous ses proches en un temps record. Mais le corps et l'esprit peuvent-ils supporter une telle perte ?
1. Un Manque Quotidien

Auteur : Gynnie

Béta : Marjorie

Langue : Français, Anglais

Challenge lancé par : Angelgym34

Genre : Drame, **dark** , émotions, psychologie, romance, **horreur** , humour, famille **/!\Mouchoirs conseillés dès le début /!\**

Pairing : Jack /Sam

Saison : 8 _(Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Janet et Jacob sont décédés, Sam a rompu ses fiançailles avec Pete et Kerry a rompu avec Jack)_

Rating : T

Résumé : Sam perd tous ses proches en un temps record. Mais le corps et l'esprit peuvent-ils supporter une telle perte ?

Déclamer : La série Stargate sg1 et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls les personnages inventés appartiennent à l'auteur angelgym34. Une phrase parmi la lettre est tirée de la chanson de Mylène Farmer – **Je te dis tout**

Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord, je remercie Angelgym34 qui m'a très joyeusement nominée à ce challenge en 2015. Je vous demanderais d'être d'autant plus indulgents avec moi car c'est un challenge particulièrement difficile d'un point de vue personnel. Cette histoire, je la partage et je la vis. _(Sortez les mouchoirs !)_  
Donc s'il fallait que j'intègre une note, je dirais que peu importe les parents que vous avez, profitez en tant qu'ils sont présents !... Et gardez la banane ! Tous les jours !/p

Concernant les mots anglais, les lieux touristiques, et les repas gastronomiques, c'est tout du réel, tout du testé, donc si vous voulez une traduction, plus d'infos ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas ;)  
De plus, tous les lieux touristiques ainsi que plats traditionnels sont superposés d'un lien dirigeant vers un site web explicatif. Cela vous permettra d'être vraiment dans l'ambiance ;)  
Ah oui ! Et les journées que vit Sam en vacances sont des faits réels.

Enfin, je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot sur la dernière histoire que j'ai publié : Au Nom d'une Femme que vous pouvez retrouver dans ma bio. Merci à **zazasam** , **Torrigilly** , les nombreux **Guest** , **saragrissom831601** et **Sevryna** pour les derniers messages reçus et merci à **The Star of Orion** , pour son ajout dans ses favoris de l'os "Fêter ça".  
J'imagine que la plus part d'entre vous êtes passés à autre chose, je vois encore deux ou trois OS sortir sur , mais je dois avouer que cela devient rare. Pour ma part, ça dépend les moments, je pense qu'il faut savoir s'arrêter, pour reprendre de plus belle ensuite. J'écris actuellement sur une nouvelle histoire, du moins j'essaye d'avancer ce passage où l'on avance plus... Peut-être que de publier me donnera les idées qu'il me manque ;)

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'accepter, pas eu le temps de refuser, qu'elle se retrouvait dans un avion, en partance pour l'Irlande. Oh, ce pays était magnifique, elle n'en doutait pas, et elle l'avait découvert à ses dépends. Mais à quel prix ? Que savait-il de son bonheur ? Que savait-il de ses malheurs ?! Rien ! Ah c'est sûr ! Ces parents étaient des amours ! Ils l'avaient sorti, lui avait fait visiter de magnifiques endroits, ils avaient bien sympathisé. Mais à quel terme ? Lui faire sentir une fois de plus qu'elle n'avait plus personne ? Lui faire comprendre qu'elle était vraiment seule ? Ah c'est sûr ! Il avait réussi. Rien qu'à les observer parler, elle comprenait qu'elle était de trop ! A quoi s'était-il attendu ?! Sans doute que ses parents la considère comme sa fille. Mais, elle n'avait jamais demandé cela. Son père resterait son père, et sa mère resterait sa mère. En rencontrer d'autres n'y changerait rien.

Assise dans le fauteuil au pied de la cheminée allumée, Sam réfléchissait, à sa vie, à ses ennuis, à ses envies. Ses envies... ? En avait-elle vraiment ? Oui, retourner chez elle, prendre le premier avion, et se terrer dans sa maison. Loin de tout, de son général de malheur, qu'elle ne pouvait avoir dans sa vie, de ses parents plus qu'accueillants, souriants bien trop à son goût ; de ce pays vert et froid mais si chaleureux qu'il en donnait envie de vomir, de ces irlandais roux et blancs pourtant si séduisants... Elle n'avait envie de rien. En fait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pouvoir remonter dans le temps, les serrer dans ses bras, ressentir la chaleur d'un père protégeant sa famille, la douceur d'une mère aimante et modèle ou encore les rires et les partages d'un frère amusant, avec lequel on s'amuse et on rit sans se préoccuper du lendemain. Oui, remonter le temps paraissait être une bonne idée, ces moments vides de personnalité, mais où elle avait au moins une famille, où elle était entourée, protégée, rassurée, lui manquaient. Pas comme aujourd'hui où le monde lui paraissait froid, seul, sombre et éperdument éloigné de sa réalité. Comment avait-elle pu s'y perdre ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser toutes ces choses arriver ? Une larme glissa sur sa joue sans que personne ne la voit. Elle leva les yeux et jeta un regard aux personnes présentent dans le salon. Le général O'Neill était assis en face d'elle, autour de la table basse se trouvant devant le canapé, sur lequel ses deux parents avaient prit place. Ils discutaient vivement sur la façon de réhabiliter le mazet dans lequel ils vivaient. Des plans d'architecte étaient étendus de part et d'autre de la table basse, deux verres de whisky pour les hommes, faisaient office d'objets lourds pour retenir toutes ces feuilles. Elle observa discrètement le sujet de ces rêves d'autrefois, oui, maintenant, elle ne rêvait plus de lui, laissant les cauchemars la hanter, lui rappelant son père, son frère et sa mère. Toutes ses personnes qui l'avait laissé seule. Oui, elle ne voyait que des personnes qui la laissaient tomber, sans même se retourner derrière elles. Parfois, son propre frère lui crachait au visage ou la poignardait, ou bien sa mère lui criait qu'elle n'était plus sa fille, qu'elle n'était certainement pas fière d'elle... Une autre larme glissa le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle ne fit aucun geste pour la stopper. Sachant qu'elle attirerait forcément les regards sur elle. Elle priait Dieu pour qu'ils ne lui demandent pas ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle ne saurait très certainement pas quoi répondre. Sa concentration s'était très facilement fait la malle ! De toute façon, elle n'aurait rien eu à dire, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire ici.

Lorsqu'elle se remémorait comment elle était arrivée ici, cela lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. En fait, il n'y avait eu qu'un seul élément déclencheur. La mort de son père. Cela avait tout basculé, tout chamboulé, que ce soit d'un niveau intime, à un niveau familial, à un niveau professionnel. Plus rien n'avait fonctionné comme avant, elle avait perdu la seule chose qui la reliait à beaucoup, beaucoup de sentiments, et de personnes. C'était l'élément directeur qui avait causé sa perte. Au départ, elle avait été perdue, elle n'avait pas réalisé, pensant probablement qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve, qu'elle allait soudainement se réveiller. Bien que ce ne fut jamais le cas, son esprit lui, resta endormit. Elle ne vivait que par l'ombre d'elle même, se rendant au travail pour travailler, communiquant seulement lorsque cela était nécessaire, souriant amèrement à son reflet, se dégradant jour après jour, suivant le rythme de son désespoir quotidien. Elle avait tenu jusqu'à l'enterrement en fait, pensant qu'elle se serrerait les coudes avec son frère, pensant naïvement qu'ils en deviendraient plus proches. Elle avait rêvé. Comme elle rêvait sa vie actuelle. Comme elle avait toujours rêvé pouvoir un jour rencontrer le prince charmant, comme chacune de ses histoires où l'on ment à des enfants, leur disant que la vie est belle, que l'on se marie après quelques épreuves, que l'on a des enfants, un beau château et la vie est finie et heureuse. Personne ne voudrait savoir ce qu'elle pensait de la vie, aujourd'hui... Une bien piètre vie, faite d'obstacles tous aussi imposants les uns que les autres, à surmonter à chaque fois sous peine de se perdre à tout jamais. Oui, voilà, des difficultés à chaque coin de rue, la mort vous appelant au bord d'une montagne, dans une tuyauterie, au bord de la route, dans l'objet le plus innocent au sein de votre maison.  
Elle n'oserait pas dire que la mort était immortelle et qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte que n'importe qui. Elle aurait voulu dire à ces personnes que lorsque c'est l'heure, la personne doit s'en aller, mais elle n'aurait pas été convaincante. Comment convaincre quelqu'un qui a perdu autant de personne dans sa vie, que la mort arrive lorsque c'est l'heure... ? Lorsqu'on a plus personne, est-ce que c'est vraiment l'heure ? Ou doit on se confier à la malchance et lui demander de passer son tour ?! Et que répondre à : « la roue tourne » ? Que dire à : « il te suit de là haut » ? Que leur dire lorsqu'ils ne le vivent pas, qu'ils ne le ressentent pas ?! Que faire devant une famille unie lorsque tu es seule ?! L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Seulement le silence pour apaiser les peines, les mots qui pourraient faire mal, et les gestes qui pourraient blesser. Que pouvait-on répondre aux condoléances des personnes sans deuil vécu ?! Elle voulu rire mais se retînt ! Elle aurait voulu détruire, tuer, arracher, déchirer chaque partie de terre composant ce monde. Qu'en savaient-ils, eux, de cette souffrance qui la brisait en plusieurs morceaux de verres, lynchant son cœur et son corps de millions de particules sommairement sombres et meurtrières. Se décrivant dans une description circonstancielle, doucement, laissant la souffrance transpercer sa peau et s'extérioriser en un éclat de violence inouïe. Elle le sentait, c'était présent au plus profond d'elle, et cela prenait de l'ampleur. S'attendant à surgir à n'importe quel moment. Ne prévenant pas, n'ayant pas de mise en garde. Criant : « J'ai mal ».

Sam se leva, n'adressant aucun regard aux trois autres, qui eux se tournèrent et lui demandèrent si elle allait bien. Elle marcha vers la porte, s'arrêta, sourit, et partit. Sans un mot, sans un bruit. Elle monta les escaliers et accéda à sa chambre. Elle prit sa valise et rangea ses affaires dedans en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle enfila un jean et un sweet, rangea sa trousse de toilette et plia son sac dans un coin de la chambre à l'abri des regards.  
Elle déchira une feuille vierge de son cahier et prit un stylo. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, et entreprit d'écrire sur le papier blanc.

"Mon général,

J'ai prit la décision de rentrer. Je ne souhaitais pas venir ici au départ, je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Vous êtes heureux ici, avec vos parents, votre famille. Mais moi, je n'ai rien à y faire. Je suis de trop.

Avant de partir, je souhaitais seulement vous remercier de m'avoir fait visiter votre lieu de naissance, et votre pays d'origine, soyez fier ! Car c'est un pays magnifique et vos parents sont très chaleureux ! Vous les remercierez de ma part. Pour tout.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien pour moi. Je vais regagner ma maison et continuer ma vie comme avant. Bien que je suis triste du départ de mon père, je pense pouvoir surmonter tout ça seule. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Et... Si tout était pour la vie, je pense que cela se saurait.

Si d'aventure, je quittais terre... Vous êtes mon sang, mon double aimant, mon ADN. Et sur votre pull, j'y broderais S, pour que nos sang, se mêlent au vent... Votre ADN.

Prenez soin de vous !  
Carter."

Sam posa la feuille sur sa table de chevet et rangea son stylo dans son sac. Elle ferma les rideaux et se mit sous la couette, sachant depuis une semaine maintenant qu'il viendrait vérifier si elle dormait. Oh elle avait le temps, ils se couchaient plutôt tard, parlant de cette maison jusqu'à pas d'heure, ayant beaucoup de choses à mettre au point. Jack voulait absolument aider à la réhabilitation, alors ils regardaient les vacances que chacun pourrait avoir pour ne pas faire traîner la construction. Il était seulement 21h30, elle se couchait en général vers 22h. Ils ne s'inquiéteraient donc pas de son départ précipité d'une demi heure. Pour autant qu'elle le sache, elle ne participait pas vraiment en soirée, sauf lorsque la mère de Jack venait lui parler. Elle faisait alors l'effort de lui répondre, mais cela avait dû se voir puisqu'elle ne prenait plus le temps de lui faire la conversation. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas non plus grand chose à dire à la mère de son supérieur, elle n'était pas sa belle fille ou une amie, elle était simplement une collègue de travail. Sam se tourna sur le côté en faisant glisser sa main sous l'oreiller. Elle se mit alors à repenser à tout, du décès de son père à tout ce qu'elle avait fait cette semaine. 


	2. Suffocation

Hello hello !

Tout d'abord un très grand merci à ceux qui continus de me suivre ! Quel plaisir de vous lire ! Je suis partie un paquet de temps et je pense que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, mais j'aime à revenir de temps en temps et poster ou lire de trois petites choses ! Garder un lien avec vous est important ! En effet, c'est aussi comme cela que l'on voit qui a vraiment été passionné et qui l'est toujours. Donc on se retrouve sur une histoire qui va durer quelques temps... Je ne l'ai jamais chapitré intégralement, donc je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a un petit bout de chemin à faire ensemble et tous les nouveaux lecteurs qui voudront joindre notre petite navette seront les bienvenus ;)

Merci aux **reviewers** toujours présents ! Vous êtes adorables ! **Sevryna** , **Djaipur** et **zazasam** !  
Et merci à **zazasam** de **suivre** maintenant **mon histoire** ! Tu ne seras pas déçue c'est promis !

ATTENTION ! Voilà sûrement le chapitre le plus noir de cette histoire ! Et oui, flancher arrive à tout le monde, même aux plus forts ! J'ai toujours considéré Sam Carter comme un personnage fort et parfois trop... Il y a des moments, lors desquels on ne se contrôle plus, parce que le vase est trop plein et qu'il suffit d'une seule goutte pour le faire déborder. Et à ce moment là, c'est à l'être humain de réagir, dans et sous des conditions qu'il n'a jamais connu auparavant. Nous ne savons jamais comment nous réagirons, nous serons peut-être forts, mais nous serons peut-être incapable de bouger un seul doigt, comme nous pourrons nous laisser dépérir, voir devoir faire acte d'une violence extrême pour évacuer. Qui pourrait dire, qui Sam Carter serait si elle devait affronter ce type de conflit familial ?

Privilégiez la crème dessert en ce froid hivernal, ou le super animal de compagnie qui vous fera un super calin ! Mais oui, ce chapitre vous sera dur à lire.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK 1_

\- RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

C'était un simple cri, une douleur, une plainte déchirant la nuit. Un bruit, silencieux d'abord, ne souhaitant pas passer le mur du son, puis finalement, un appel au désespoir, une plainte douloureusement vivante. L'ambiance froide de la nuit répondait à son écho. Des sanglots déchirants son corps, étouffants ses plaintes, l'empêchant de respirer correctement, s'étouffant, crachant son air, ses larmes, sa douleur, retenue depuis quelques jours déjà. Se retournant, elle posa son front sur la porte d'entrée, s'appuyant désespérément contre le bois dur. Son corps, secoué de spasmes avaient d'étranges difficultés à la retenir de tomber. Elle ne voulait pas flancher, elle ne voulait pas tomber. Elle voulait juste que tout ça s'arrête. « SOS » aurait-elle dit. Ses mains s'accrochèrent, les ongles se plantèrent pour se retenir, mais cela ne fit rien, si ce n'est laisser de vilaines marques sur la porte. A genoux devant cette dernière, sa tête cognait dans des répétitions douces contre le mur en bois. Se faisant violence pour ne pas se défoncer le crane. Elle entendait au loin une sonnerie... Mais perdue dans cette douleur, son cerveau ne réagit pas suffisamment pour lui faire prendre conscience que cela venait de son téléphone. Plus violemment, elle porta sa tête contre la porte, se promettant une plaie de taille sur son front. Elle réitéra son geste quelques fois, frappant de ces points souillés de sang. Tapant de toutes ses forces comme elle l'aurait fait pour un punching-ball. Mais ce n'était pas un punching-ball, c'était du bois. Un bois qui serait autant marqué qu'elle. Une vibration sur sa cuisse, probablement le sang bouillant dans ces veines. Pleurer, jurer, et toujours pleurer, essayant de respirer à travers ces larmes chaudes. Démaquillant ce simple maquillage, torturant ces traits fins. Serrer les points. La sonnerie suivante lui rappela qu'il pouvait très bien y avoir une urgence à la base. Son portable avait été éteint lors de la cérémonie d'enterrement de son papa. Elle l'avait rallumé, mais n'avait pas consulté. Machinalement, elle décrocha.

\- Sam ? Appela-t-on à l'autre bout.

Une voix d'homme, la voix qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Lui, saurait la réconforter, lui, saurait apaiser ses souffrances. Lui, saurait lui dire quoi faire. Lui, avait vécu la même chose.

\- Mark... Souffla-t-elle soulagée de l'entendre. Tu es bien rentré ?

\- Parce que tu t'en inquiètes ?! Répondit-il sèchement.

\- Mark, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète pour lui.

\- Comment ça pourrait aller mieux ?! Ma mère est décédée à cause du boulot de mon père, mon père est décédé à cause de son boulot et TOI, plus que quiconque tu m'empêches de lui dire au revoir ?! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Que je souris et que je rigole lorsque j'ai seulement le droit de me rendre à la cérémonie, entouré de gardes du corps ?!

\- Mark je t'en prie...

\- Non Sam, c'est fini ! Toi plus qu'une autre tu m'as blessé ! Plus que quiconque tu aurais dû comprendre ! Je pensais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'ondes. J'aurai dû me douter que l'armée avait fait de toi un pantin ! Est-ce que tu t'es vu ?! Aucune émotion, aucune larme, uniforme d'apparat, avec les tiens ! Ces putains de merdes qui croient servir un peuple et qui en oublient même les leurs !

Sam eut un haut le cœur à la réponse de son frère, il avait tellement raison. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'approcher de son frère. Il était encadré par deux militaires et elle par ses amis. Ils avaient échangé un simple regard, trop dur pour le supporter, Sam avait détourné les yeux. Espérant lui parler un peu plus tard, elle s'était leurrée. Bien sûr, il n'était pas resté. Mordu au sang par cette armée. Habituée à ne pas montrer ses sentiments, et encore moins ses faiblesses, elle avait braqué un regard morne, une tenue droite, des lèvres implacablement immobiles. Le parfait petit soldat, alors qu'elle était à l'enterrement de son père, en présence de son frère. Le projet top secret avait interdit à toutes personnes hors du projet de le voir. De même, seul Mark et ses enfants avaient été autorisés à assister à la cérémonie. Amy même avait été refusée. La voix de Mark la fit stopper ses réflexions.

\- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais Sam, tu m'entends ?! Jamais ! Ne reviens pas me voir, car la porte sera clause...

\- Mark attends ! Coupa Sam, sa voix se révélant être beaucoup plus droite que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Laisse moi t'expliquer pourquoi...

\- Je ne veux rien entendre ! L'armée m'a privé de ma famille ! Tu entends ?! L'armée m'a tout pris, et elle prendra ma petite sœur également ! Hurla Mark sous la fureur.

\- Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? S'insurgea Sam.

\- Parce que je le sais, c'est tout. C'est ce qu'il se passe depuis le début. Je t'avais pourtant avertie de ne pas rentrer la dedans. Il est impossible d'en sortir. Sam s'est fini. Oublie moi, comme je vais t'oublier, et ne rappelle pas.

\- Non Mark, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je n'ai plus que toi ! Mark, je t'en prie écoute moi ! Cria Sam dans le téléphone en se mettant debout sous l'envie de gagner ce combat. Un autre, un de plus.

\- Je ne veux plus écouter vos discours Sam ! Tu étais ma sœur, tu ne l'ai plus. Ne reviens pas, la porte sera fermée, n'appelle pas, nous ne répondrons pas, n'envoie pas de courrier, nous ne le lirons pas, oublis les mails, ils seront supprimés.

\- Je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas me retirer la seule famille que j'ai... Amy, les enfants, TOI ! Je t'en prie Mark. Pleura Sam au téléphone, en le serrant toujours plus entre ces doigts.

\- Arrêtes ton babillage ! Comment peux tu être aussi insensible lorsqu'on enterre ton père et pourtant pleurer à en perdre la raison pour me garder ?! C'est du n'importe quoi ! Sam ! Écoute moi ! La prochaine fois que l'on me parlera de toi, ce sera pour me dire que tu es morte !

La phrase claqua contre l'oreille de Sam, si forte qu'elle cru s'évanouir sous la douleur. Son cœur était en mode survie, elle ne pouvait plus respirer pas après ça. Pas après son frère, la personne qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Sam, oublie moi, oublie les enfants et oublie Amy. C'est fini. Plus rien n'existe. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui a déjà existé ?! Rien ! Ce n'était que poussière, ça l'a toujours été. Alors il ne sera pas très dur de m'oublier. N'envoie rien pour Noël, je ne donnerai rien, tout ira à la poubelle tu m'entends ?! Oublie nous. Nous n'avons jamais rien été pour toi. Oublie moi.

La sonnerie répétitive de l'objet entre ses mains se fit entendre, la bouche ouverte, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux résistants à un flot de larmes arrivant. Un petit bruit la fit sortir de ses pensées alors que le portable avait glissé de sa main tremblante. L'écran explosé, elle le ramassa, le regarda et vit qu'il avait raccroché. Elle n'avait rien eu le temps de dire, pas eu le temps de s'expliquer, elle perdait quatre autres personnes. Elle perdait les trois dernières personnes les plus chères à son cœur, à son sang. C'était sa famille, tout ceux qui lui restaient. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient plus. C'était fini. Il l'avait si bien dit, il fallait qu'elle oublie. Comment pouvait elle oublier les seuls membres restant de sa famille ? Que croyait-il exactement ? Qu'en un claquement de doigts, on effaçait les souvenirs, on décollait les images, on reculait, on mettait sur pause et on revenait en arrière ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'il était si simple d'oublier ? D'oublier qu'on est né d'un père et d'une mère AIMANTE, qu'on a fait la connaissance de son grand frère, qu'il a prit soin de soi, qu'il lui a mit ses couches, donné son biberon, qu'il a joué avec elle, qu'elle a rit, pleuré... Qu'ils aient partagé des deuils, plus douloureux les uns que les autres, qu'ils se soient confiés, qu'ils aient eu peur pour l'autre, ou qu'ils aient été heureux. Elle appuya sur les touches encore visibles de par l'écran brisé. Les smartphones n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. La tonalité sonnait, personne ne décrochait. Elle ré-essaya, laissa un message, envoya un texto, rien n'y fit. Le contact était rompu.

La rage explosa, si fort, si intensément, elle jeta son téléphone d'une force qu'elle ne s'était jamais soupçonnée. Il explosa contre le mur d'en face. Giclant tout autour d'elle alors que le noir le plus complet l'entourait à présent. Elle prit son téléphone fixe et composa le numéro de sa belle sœur, espérant qu'elle décrocherai. Rien. De même, dans une rage brûlante, elle jeta le téléphone contre le mur et celui ci explosa comme le précédent. Sam se prit la tête entre les mains, se tirant les cheveux en arrière, donnant des coups de pieds à tous les obstacles qu'elle rencontrait. L'allogène se retrouva par terre, cassant son ampoule, tout comme les chaises de son salon, les plantes en pots, étalant leur source de vie et laissant des traces noires sur le sol, les coffrets de rangement expulsés contre les meubles, ne maîtrisant plus la force qu'elle mettait dans ses gestes. Sous la colère, elle prit les coussins de son canapé, les déchiras en les jetant dans son salon, laissant se répandre une douce ouate blanche, apaisant les couleurs sombres, mais tranchant avec la nécessité sombre de ses yeux, ajoutant une ampleur phénoménale au saccage. Elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et retira les livres un par un mais à une vitesse fulgurante pour tous les fracasser contre le mur. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, elle n'avait qu'un seul élan, mais un élan considérable qui ferait d'elle une poupée de chiffon si elle n'arrêtait pas dans la minute de se défouler. Son corps, épuisé par ses épreuves et son cerveau en ébullition, en poigne avec ses émotions ne lui permettait pas de se battre. Elle s'épuisait, son souffle lui manquait, et pourtant cette rage débordait du corps et se propageait dans tous ses sens. Le visage rouge, les yeux plissés, elle était en proie à deux battantes, elle et elle. Elle, et elle. La rage, et la fatigue. Dans un sursaut de terreur, elle hurla à en perdre la voix. Elle hurla et hurla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Bouche grande ouverte, de sorte à ce que son père de là haut puisse entendre comme elle avait mal.

Les sanglots prirent le dessus, la réduisant au silence, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Ayant mal, ayant ce besoin impertinent, la pressant à le faire, elle se leva avec difficultés et accéda à sa cuisine. Elle ouvrit le placard et jeta les assiettes contre le mur, se réjouissant du bruit cassant, résonnant sur les murs, échappant un gémissement de crainte à chaque assaut. Pour chacune d'elle s'évacuait une douleur, une peine, un sentiment. Elle visa son père, elle visa sa mère, elle visa ses cadres photos, les découpant à chaque lancée, ne ratant jamais la cible, tirant avec brio... Et rage. Son frère y passa, Jack également. Toutes ces personnes qui la faisaient souffrir et sur qui elle n'avait plus d'appui. C'était fini. A bien résumé, elle avait vécu une enfance sans père, puis une adolescence sans père, ni mère, et puis elle avait grandit, s'intégrant dans l'armée à ses dépends, ne comptant plus ni sur sa mère, ni sur son père, ni sur son frère. Seule. Un brin d'espoir l'avait éveillé lorsqu'elle avait revu son père, et que le projet lui avait sauvé la vie. Un brin d'espoir puisqu'elle avait également pu revoir son frère et devenir marraine. Un brin d'espoir plutôt éphémère. Elle était au final tellement seule. Son souffle n'était pas régulier, intensément bruyant, intensément rapide. Sa poitrine battait au rythme de ses peurs. Se retrouver seule, c'était là sa pire terreur.

Se relevant, assoiffée par ses efforts, elle prit un verre qui lui glissa des mains. Le regardant se fracasser à ses pieds, elle en prit un autre, se produisit la même chose. Elle regarda sa main. Et puis, elle regarda autour d'elle. Comment avait elle pu faire un tel carnage avec une main couverte de sang et brisée ? Ses tremblements ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ne pouvant plus rien tenir entre ses doigts, ses jambes arrivant à peine à résister à son poids pourtant si léger. Son uniforme était maculé de sang. Le rouge frappant ses yeux. Un film d'horreur, une vision d'horreur, un rêve horrible.

Épuisée, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, le corps toujours autant tremblant, se demandant comment elle pouvait encore tenir sur ses jambes. Elle s'affala sur son lit en poussant en gémissement de douleur et s'installa pour s'endormir d'un repos certainement que peu reposant. La couverture n'avait pas été défaite, elle avait gardé son uniforme, n'avait pas mangé, et cela ne la dérangeait pas pour autant. Pour le moment, seules les larmes s'autorisaient à couler, entachant son oreiller, laissant sur ses joues des traînées humides. Même en fermant les yeux, elle n'arrivait plus à les contrôler. Quel triste sort pour Samantha Carter. Elle rit. Pensant à elle et à l'image qu'elle était supposée renvoyer aux autres. Une femme forte, combattante, ne se laissant pas abattre, continuant coûte que coûte. La femme forte et souriante dans toute sa splendeur. Un rire plus franc s'échappa de sa gorge. Fière de se retrouver dans cet état, fière de montrer à tout le monde qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même à force de jouer et que le sort l'avait puni de mentir chaque jour que lui donnait la vie. Elle allait devoir maintenant le supporter avec une douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais cru pouvoir être si forte. Même les tirs avec munitions, les tirs jaffa, ou les pensées de Jolinar ne lui avait pas causé autant de douleur. Les spasmes envahirent sont corps une nouvelle fois, elle avait froid, elle tremblait beaucoup plus que la normale. Pourquoi elle n'arrivait plus à respirer ? Son cœur allait-il s'arrêter et lui donner la chance de disparaître ?

Sam rigola d'un rire froid une nouvelle fois, que croyait-elle, que cela allait être aussi facile ? Haha ! Un fou rire la prit soudain sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. L'ironie faisait bien les choses. Elle devenait horrible, meurtrie par ces années de violences, c'était elle maintenant qui rigolait de son sort. Puis les larmes revinrent aussi vite qu'elles avaient disparu. Souhaitant que son corps cesse de réfléchir à sa place, elle se leva difficilement, s'accrochant aux murs le long de son passage, lui promettant un équilibre suffisamment stable, mais arrachant des cris de douleurs sous l'effort de ses mains qui commençaient à se refroidir sous l'inactivité prolongée. Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle fit glisser son miroir sur l'autre pour dévoiler un placard rempli de médicaments. Fébrilement, elle chercha une boite toute particulière en faisant tomber toutes les autres dans son évier. Se foutant complètement de devoir tout ranger ensuite. Après tout, elle devait déjà ranger, débarrasser et nettoyer tout son salon, alors quitte à avoir sa salle de bain également. Elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient et se foutait à vrai dire bien de le faire. Trouvant son trésor, elle ouvrit la boite de comprimés ronds et en mit deux dans sa bouche. Elle laissa la boite ouverte sur le bord de l'évier en refermant les portes de son placard, constatant les traces de sang qu'elle y avait laissé. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, retenant un gémissement de douleur. A peine la tête sur un oreiller et les yeux fermés qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil vide de beaux rêves, laissant place à des images vivent en couleurs, laissant le rouge et le noir dominer, lui tirant des gémissements, des cris, des paroles inutiles, des tortillements froissant la couverture sous leur intensité. Un sommeil ne laissant rien présager de bon pour la suite des événements. Elle irait mal, et tout cela serait de sa faute. A elle.


	3. Déchéance

Hello les loulous,

Nous revoici cette semaine avec un nouveau chapitre, une prise de conscience de la part d'autres personnes, c'est le début aussi d'une convalescence à deux. Et vous verrez que le premier chapitre pour lequel vous m'avez posé tant de questions va vous paraître tout de suite plus intriguant. Car il ne va pas dans le sens de ce chapitre là. Toujours très noir, c'est le dernier, il me semble. On sortira ensuite du dark profond =)

Allez courage les amis !

Merci à **zazasam** pour sa review ! Je suis ravie que tu continues de m'accompagner dans cette petite folie ! Et merci à **dom77** pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à celles qu'il ou elle suit déjà !

* * *

Les journées se succédèrent toutes se raccordant au même centre d'intérêt : le silence. Passant la plus part de son temps dans son salon, assise contre le mur à même le sol, à regarder des cadres brisés qui ne voulaient certainement plus rien dire, à prier dieu qu'il vienne la chercher, à contempler la hauteur de son énergie destructrice. Oh, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée à la première nuit, les premières journées seules avait été les mêmes, se réveiller, pleurer, rester sur son lit, pleurer, prendre des cachets, dormir. Si bien que le lundi, elle avait oublié qu'elle avait un boulot et une place à occuper. N'ayant plus de téléphone, c'était son équipe qui était venue la chercher. Ils avaient toqué à sa porte. Une fois, deux fois. Plusieurs fois. Elle était arrivée, chancelante, toujours dans sa tenue d'uniforme. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la porte, ne se risquant pas à montrer un grabuge pareil. Elle avait simplement demandé qui c'était. Et Daniel lui avait répondu qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée ce matin, et que le général leur avait demandé à lui et Teal'c de venir la chercher et voir si tout allait bien car elle ne répondait pas au téléphone. Confuse, elle leur avait assuré arriver dans une heure. Qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée, par manque de sommeil... Elle ne savait pas s'ils l'avaient cru. Ce qu'elle savait par contre, c'est qu'ils l'avaient laissé et qu'ils étaient repartis. Elle avait soufflé de soulagement tout en se laissant tomber assise contre la porte mutilée quelques jours avant. Elle avait prit sa tête entre ses mains, regardant vers le ciel, les yeux pleins de larmes. Ils allaient lui parler, et elle ne répondrait pas. Elle n'en aurait pas la force. Il fallait qu'elle se change. Qu'elle enfile une tenue correcte et qu'elle enlève ces traces de sang sèches. Il fallait qu'elle prenne ses médicaments avec elle, elle ne pourrait pas supporter de voir leurs regards vers elle, la descendre à coup d'œil, les entendre parler dans son dos, combien elle était laide, combien elle avait trompé tout le monde et comme elle avait tué sa vie sans même penser à sa famille. Elle mesurait l'ampleur du décors lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se voir dans le miroir à cause du sang qu'elle y avait laissé. Elle effaça les traces inondant son visage, ses mains et ses jambes. Elle se déshabilla et lâcha simplement son uniforme au sol, elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Ou pas. Elle enfila un jean et un chemisier noir rapidement, prit son sac et ses clefs et se recoiffa au volant de sa voiture.

La journée avait été plutôt dure ; le temps qu'elle se remette, le général avait suspendu les missions, elle passait donc son temps au labo, entre pleurer et travailler pour évacuer. Chaque après midi, elle se rendait à la salle de sport et se battait avec le punching-ball. Elle refusait les propositions de Teal'c, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas à la hauteur. Oui, elle avait de l'énergie et de la force à revendre, mais sa sous alimentation et son importante fatigue morale et physique ne lui permettrait pas de résister à ses coups. De même, elle avait déjà bien du mal à frapper avec ses mains probablement cassée pour une et ouverte pour l'autre... Qu'était-elle supposée faire devant Teal'c ? Esquiver ? Oui, de toute façon, elle ne savait faire que ça... Elle prenait un comprimé matin, midi et soir, pour ne pas tomber dans une dépression à la base ou elle risquait de perdre son poste. Le matin, elle donnait l'excuse de déjeuner chez elle pour ne pas aller au mess, le midi, elle y allait avant ses amis pour les éviter, se servait en salade pour montrer aux autres qu'elle mangeait, ils ne se préoccupaient ainsi plus d'elle et elle pouvait manger une seule feuille de salade et ranger son plateau après avoir prit son cachet. Lorsque son général ou Daniel lui apportait une tasse de café le matin ou l'après midi, elle l'acceptait avec plaisir, ayant pour seul aliment dans son corps depuis une semaine, de la caféine. Cela la rendait nerveuse plus que ça ne le devrait et pourtant c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, cela lui donnait l'énergie de continuer sa journée dans le mensonge. Lorsque le général passait la voir, elle le saluait comme tout bon soldat, il lui posait des questions, elle répondait, elle ne parlait pas. Alors il l'observait pendant quelques minutes avant de repartir en soupirant. C'était de toute façon lui le plus chanceux. Daniel et Teal'c lui avaient expliqué que Sam ne leur parlait plus et leur disait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Lorsqu'ils insistaient, elle se murait dans un silence total. Elle avait eu vent de cette conversation, et elle en avait sourit. Elle avait également remarqué que ses pantalons ne lui allaient plus du tout et qu'elle avait perdu un tour de taille en une semaine. Elle savait tout à fait que le général O'Neill ne tarderait pas à la mettre à pied pour « laisser aller ». Et alors, elle serait ravie de pouvoir enfin s'exiler loin de tous ses gens, toutes ses personnes qui s'accrochaient à elle alors qu'elle cherchait simplement à les protéger. Il remarquerait certainement sa perte de poids soudaine, son manque de communication et son teint blafard dû au manque de lumière et de soleil. Il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de la mettre à pied, et c'était bien là ce qu'elle cherchait. Il n'aurait alors plus aucun pouvoir sur elle. Et se serait fini, elle pourrait se laisser mourir en paix. Ne faisant plus souffrir personne. Apaisant également ses souffrances. Tout du moins, elle aurait aimé avoir le choix. Le général O'Neill ne le lui avait pas laissé.

\- Carter. Dit une voix à l'entrée de son labo.  
\- Bonjour mon général. Répondit-elle de son ton habituel.  
\- Je vous apporte votre café. Présenta-t-il en lui déposant sur son bureau.  
\- Merci.

La jeune femme le prit et le but d'une traite, ne laissant pas la place à la dégustation, ayant juste besoin d'énergie pour l'affronter une fois de plus. Il ne semblait pas prêt à la laisser partir cette fois, il ne semblait pas prêt du tout à la laisser et elle pouvait le sentir de très loin, aussi, elle décida de lui dire de partir.

\- Mon général, je travaille... Je n'ai pas le temps de parler cet après midi. S'excusa Sam.  
\- Oh je sais Sam. Mais nous allons parler quand même. Répliqua O'Neill.

Sam leva de grands yeux vers lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé Sam ? Pourquoi en venait-il aux prénoms ? Il voulait lui rendre la chose plus difficile. Ok, le challenge allait être lourd. Mentalement, elle se prépara à le supporter mais savait dès à présent qu'elle ne le pourrait pas. Elle aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre.

\- Sam, vous n'avez pas le temps de me parler parce que vous travaillez. C'est bien ce que vous venez de me dire ?  
\- Oui monsieur.

Sans sentiments, sans émotions, elle n'allait pas non plus lui faciliter les choses.

\- Alors vous allez prendre une semaine de vacances, et là, nous aurons le temps de parler. Dit toujours autant calmement le général.  
\- Monsieur, je n'ai pas besoin d'une semaine de vacances, je viens de vous dire que j'ai du travail. Répondit Sam sur la défensive alors qu'elle était bien loin d'imaginer que son supérieur serait aussi calme avec elle. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas agi calmement et la nervosité dans ses gestes allaient rapidement la trahir. Ne rien faire. Oui, c'était la solution.  
\- Le travail peut attendre Sam, un deuil et une prise de conscience, un peu moins.

Que voulez vous répondre à une réplique pareille ? La flèche était en plein dans le mille. IL avait visé juste, et du premier coup ! Ok, touché ! Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser la mettre à nue.

\- Je ne ferais pas mon deuil en restant chez moi mon général.  
\- Non, en effet. C'est pour cela que je vous donne une semaine de vacances. Et vous partez avec moi.

Un rire déchira l'atmosphère ambiante. La jeune femme n'avait pas pu se retenir en l'écoutant.

\- Et puis je savoir où nous allons mon général ?  
\- En Irlande. Je vous emmène chez mes parents.  
\- Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de dame monsieur. Si je puis me permettre, à part avec une autorisation circonstancielle du président, nous ne pouvons pas partir ensemble. Contra Sam.

Le militaire n'ajouta rien, déposant la lettre d'autorisation du président sur son bureau. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la colère faisait battre le sang dans ses tempes. Elle ne pourrait pas se contenir. Elle ne pourrait pas... Jack le comprit et ferma la porte alors qu'il coupait le fil des caméras. Sam parcouru une nouvelle fois la lettre des yeux.

 _Général O'Neill,_

 _Comprenant que le Colonel Carter est un élément important de la base de Cheyenne Mountain ainsi que pour le projet porte des étoiles, j'autorise que vous partiez tous les deux en vacances afin qu'elle puisse faire son deuil loin de Colorado Spring._

 _Comme vous le savez, il est important de votre part à vous deux, de savoir respecter nos lois en dehors de la base également, bien que la loi de non fraternisation ai été supprimée récemment, je vous demande d'être prudents, et discrets._

 _Je vous souhaite d'agréables vacances, et prenez bien soin du Colonel Carter. Qu'elle nous revienne en forme._

 _Très cordialement._

 _Le président des États-Unis_  
 _Henry Hayes._

\- Carter ? Demanda Jack souhaitant en savoir plus sur sa décision, sachant par avance qu'elle refuserait.  
\- Il en est hors de question mon général ! Dans un meilleur temps, en été peut-être, lorsque j'irais mieux oui, mais il est hors de question que je parte maintenant. S'exclama la jeune femme en perdant peu à peu les dernières barrières qu'elle s'était construite.  
\- Puis je vous demander pourquoi Sam ?  
\- Mais parce que je n'en ai pas envie ! Je sors du décès de mon père, comment voulez vous que je pense à partir en vacances ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de m'appeler par mon prénom ! S'offusqua-t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
\- Sam, je ne vais pas vous appelez par votre grade. Je suis un ami, nous sommes retirés de toute vie militaire, j'ai coupé les caméras et fermé votre bureau. Nous ne risquons rien. Répondit-il toujours aussi calmement.

Sentant ses tremblements recommencer à force de s'énerver, Sam prit sa boite de médicaments et en mit deux en bouche. Peu importe si l'eau était présente ou non, elle avait juste besoin de se calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Sam ? Demanda Jack en désignant la boite.  
\- Des cachets pour le mal de tête. Répondit Sam.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'affreux sentiment que vous me mentez ? Demanda Jack un peu plus brusquement que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Son but était de rester calme, mais cela lui était très difficile lorsqu'il la voyait paniquer comme cela. En plus de se rendre malade à prendre des cachets probablement à dose beaucoup trop élevée. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle se détruise. Et encore moins qu'elle se détruise en se droguant.

\- Non, mon général, c'est vrai. Dit-elle en détournant le regard, commençant déjà à ranger sa boite.

Mais elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que la main du général saisisse bien plus vite l'objet et le fasse tourner entre ses doigts afin de constater que c'était des calmants assez forts. Il la dévisagea, constatant son manque de réflexes. Il avait même pensé au départ rater sa prise et se ridiculiser.

\- Sam, des calmants ?! Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il finalement en s'asseyant en face d'elle, la regardant d'un œil inquiet. Laissant dans sa voix un tremblement à peine identifiable.  
\- Je... Ce n'est qu'une boite monsieur, ce sont des cachets pour la migraine. Mentit-elle une nouvelle fois, sentant sa main douloureuse trembler.

Elle la mit alors sur sa cuisse, espérant pouvoir cacher ses blessures à son général.

\- Et la blessure sur votre front, vous vous êtes fait ça comment ?  
\- Monsieur, je vous ai déjà répondu lundi. Je me suis pris un coin de placard dans la tête.  
\- Pourquoi je ne vous crois pas ?! Pourquoi vous ne me regardez pas quand vous parlez ?! Pourquoi chaque question que je pose reste impénétrablement vide de réponses ! Lança-t-il en colère.

Sam ne répondit rien, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, il fallait qu'elle résiste, il fallait qu'elle résiste. Souffler, inspirer, souffler, inspirer.

\- Carter ! On s'inquiète pour vous ! Est-ce que vous vous êtes vue ?!

Sans réponse, il continua sa tirade, la laissant de plus en plus vide de forces.

\- Vous ne mangez plus avec nous, vous ne nous parlez plus, vous passez votre temps enfermée dans votre laboratoire ! Vous prenez des cachets, vous ne répondez pas au téléphone, et vous mentez ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ?! Cria-t-il en s'énervant un peu plus.  
\- Rien monsieur. Souffla-t-elle pitoyablement, attisant un peu plus le feu sortant de sa bouche.  
\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Arrêtez de me mentir car je sais que vous mentez ! Vous mentez très mal et si vous ne cessez pas ça de suite et que vous ne répondez pas à mes questions, je vous met un blâme pour refus d'informations principales sur un membre important de l'équipe !

Sam se leva en colère alors que sa chaise en tomba derrière ses jambes, ses yeux cette fois ne se détournèrent pas de son regard noir. Non, ils le transpercèrent de part en part. Le refroidissant implacablement sous cette sensation de vide et de froid. Ok, il y était allé un peu fort. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle le dévisage de cette façon. Il avait touché une corde sensible.

\- Carter, on part demain. Je passe vous prendre à 8h. Notre vol décolle à 10h. Se calma instantanément Jack.  
\- Vous irez sans moi. Répondit-elle d'une énergie nouvelle. Le dévisageant comme la lueur d'une flamme.  
\- Carter, je vous ai demandé pour être poli envers vous, mais ceci est un ordre. Trancha-t-il, coupant ainsi la réflexion de la jeune femme.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui d'un pas mauvais.  
\- C'est un ordre et un ordre est un ordre. Siffla Jack sur un ton glaçant tout la pièce.  
\- C'est un ordre plus que personnel et il est hors de question que je vienne en vacances avec vous ! J'ai l'impression que vous mélangez vie privée et vie professionnelle. Général O'Neill.

Jack la prit par le bras sous son répondant pour le moins inhabituel lorsqu'il lui donnait un ordre. Certes, celui-ci, elle avait raison, était plutôt personnel, mais bien qu'il le sache, il savait aussi que Sam était en train de se tuer à petit feu et qu'elle avait besoin de son aide. Même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

\- Et vous colonel ? Est-ce que vous croyez que je peux avoir sous mes ordres un colonel pesant le poids d'une plume ? Ne se nourrissant pas, prenant des calmants à haute dose et ne communiquant pas ?  
\- Dans ce cas virez moi ! Vous n'attendez que ça ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, le défiant d'arriver à cette extrême.  
\- C'est ce que VOUS, vous attendez, mais je ne vous laisserais jamais ce privilège, vous m'entendez ?! Jamais je ne vous laisserais faire ! Depuis quand vous me répondez jusqu'à la dernière SOLDAT ? Hurla Jack.

Son frère avait raison, son frère avait raison. Lui avait tout compris, lui avait compris que l'armée te prenait, mais ne te laissait rien d'autre. Elle ne te laissait pas recommencer autre part. Elle te pourchassait dans tes plus intimes chagrins. Elle te prenait les gens que tu aimais sans te laisser l'opportunité de te battre. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses mains se remirent à trembler.

\- Non, non pas maintenant, non, s'il vous plaît, pas maintenant. Souffla-t-elle dans sa tête pour que Dieu l'entende.

S'apercevant de l'agitation qu'entretenait Sam, Jack se calma instantanément.

\- Carter ? Sam, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.  
\- Sortez de mon bureau ! Siffla-t-elle.  
\- Il en est hors de question. Vous tremblez d'épuisement et de mal nutrition ! Il est hors de question que je vous laisse. Vous n'avez plus aucune maîtrise de vos émotions ! Vous faites n'importe quoi ! Je vais vous ramener.  
\- Général O'Neill, je vous prierais de me lâcher maintenant ou j'appelle des gardes de la sécurité. Je vais rentrer chez moi, vous avez raison, je suis épuisée. Mais je suis encore capable de le faire seule. Répondit-elle en le dévisageant, se foutant complètement des tremblements qui secouaient maintenant tout son corps.  
\- Avez vous vu dans l'état que vous êtes ?! Vous croyez réellement que je vais vous laisser partir dans cet état ?! Carter, vous ne réfléchissez plus clairement. C'est un ordre, je vous raccompagne.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se glissa derrière le bureau et éteignit les appareils électroniques avant de prendre les affaires de sa subordonnée, puis de la prendre par le bras en la faisant défiler dans les couloirs. Il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires et rentra avec elle pour qu'elle se change. N'ayant pas la force de faire un pas de plus, alors qu'il l'avait quasiment faite courir le long des couloirs, elle s'affala sur le banc central des vestiaires.

\- Habillez vous ! Ordonna-t-il alors que lui même se changeait.

Sam ne répondit plus rien, c'était encore sa seule arme contre lui. Elle se releva, s'approcha de son casier et en sortit ses affaires. Cependant, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait autant difficile de le faire. Elle arrivait à peine à défaire son bouton de treillis, ses bras ne supportaient même pas la force qu'elle devait utiliser pour enlever son tee-shirt.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Demanda Jack encore en colère. Allez on y va ! Reprit-il n'ayant pas la patience de l'attendre.

Voir son second aussi pitoyable lui avait donné la nausée. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment avait-il pu la laisser en arriver là ? Comment avait-il pu manquer à ce point à son devoir ? Il remonta dans l'ascenseur après avoir mit ses affaires dans son sac, alors qu'elle était toujours appuyée contre la paroi métallique. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Jack signa pour eux deux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture et qu'il jeta le sac dans le coffre. Il installa Sam sur le siège passager alors qu'il se mit sur son siège à lui. D'un regard, il comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas la force d'attacher sa ceinture. Il le fit donc pour elle et démarra au quart de tour en direction de chez sa subordonnée.

Arrivés chez elle, elle se détacha et sortit du véhicule alors que Jack prenait son sac entre ses mains. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, aucun des deux ne le souhaitait. Le militaire raccompagna Sam à sa porte et voulu entrer pour poser son sac dans son couloir, cependant une poigne ferme se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

\- Je pense que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui général.  
\- Sam, laissez moi porter ceci dans votre chambre, vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes. Rétorqua O'Neill.  
\- Vous seriez étonné de ce que peut faire une femme en colère, général.

Jack la dévisagea du regard, cherchant à comprendre et à voir ce qu'elle lui cachait. Ses volets étaient fermés et il avait déjà compris qu'elle ne les ouvrait plus depuis longtemps. Il la regarda une fois de plus et comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de la militaire, il se retourna et avant qu'elle n'ait fermé la porte lui dit :

\- Demain 8h. Soyez à l'heure.

Sam claqua la porte et s'adossa contre la porte, laissant son corps se libérer comme il le souhaitait depuis sa rencontre dans son labo avec son supérieur. Ses muscles ne répondirent de rien, et son corps se mit à convulser douloureusement, la plaquant contre la porte fermée à clef.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle se sut enfin calmée, elle se redressa péniblement, retenant les gémissements de douleurs qui menaçaient de sortir à n'importe quel moment. Et puis, elle vit son sac, celui qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir. Celui qui raviva la colère en elle. Plus forte que n'importe qu'elle autre ! Oh, son moment fatigue était passé, elle pouvait se défouler à cœur joie. Laissant parler sa peine, sa rancœur, sa haine envers son supérieur et tous les sentiments mélangés qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Elle prit son sac et renversa tout ses vêtements sur le sol en en déchirant certains sous la colère qu'elle ressentait. Elle tapa de son autre main dans son mur cette fois. Un craquement se fit entendre, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, comme à son habitude. Elle avait ce besoin d'évacuer, ce besoin de se faire entendre, mais seulement par les murs de sa maison. Les autres ne devaient pas savoir. Personne ne devait être au courant de ces crises de paniques et de fatigues mélangées. Les larmes ravageaient ses joues. Comment avait-il pu lui faire un coup pareil ? Pourquoi était-elle plus anéantie qu'autre chose ? Elle aurait dû se rebeller, et elle l'avait fait autant qu'elle avait pu, elle lui avait glissé le morceau pour qu'il le saisisse, mais elle aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Rahhhh ! Cet homme l'empêchait de faire bien trop de choses ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le laisse faire. Elle se l'interdisait. Et dire qu'elle était obligée de repartir avec lui demain. Cette simple pensée lui ramena un élan de rage indomptable. Elle prit une horloge encore accrochée à son mur et la fit traverser la pièce avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre le mur et explose sur le sol. Elle fila dans sa chambre, et ouvrit son armoire en grand. Elle ne fit pas attention aux vêtements qu'elle prenait et en jeta la moitié dans sa valise, sans dessus dessous, prenant à peine le temps de vérifier qu'elle prenait bien des vêtements pour le froid. Elle retourna dans son salon lorsque la valise fut finie. Contemplant le désastre qu'elle avait mit ici. Se réjouissant du saccage engendré par sa colère, se nourrissant de cette vue apocalyptique.

Elle respira aussi fort qu'elle le put, comblant ainsi le manque d'air qu'elle ressentait depuis un moment maintenant. A la vue des verres brisés, elle s'amusa à en faire un puzzle, assise sur le sol, seule dans le noir, s'entaillant par ci par là les jambes et les cuisses. N'affrontant pas la douleur invisible. Elle se releva et contempla sa cuisine, le nombre de porcelaines et de verres brisés n'étaient pas comptable. Plus que dangereux. Un sourire naquit à ses lèvres, le désastre représentait bien sa vie à elle. Seule, au milieu de toutes ses coupures qui ne ressemblaient à rien, sorties de nulle part, qui te déchiraient de part en part. Aussi apaisant que cela puisse paraître, elle pouvait toucher le verre sans même en sentir la douleur. Elle serra dans sa main le morceau qu'elle tenait. Puis le lâcha soudainement, envoyant un coup de pied dans l'amoncellement de verre. Aimant le bruit cristallin du cristal sous ses pieds. Ses rangers seraient certainement plus solides qu'aucune autre chaussure, et elle ne craignait pas de se planter du verre dans le pied. On l'aurait prise pour une folle, elle était folle de toute façon. C'est ce que tout le monde pensait là bas dehors. Comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas bien en voyant sa main gauche saigner abondamment, se trouvant mal, recommençant à trembler, Sam ouvrit son sac à main et ingurgita deux pilules blanches. Celles qui la calmerait. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain, et constata l'étendu des dégâts sur sa main. Le verre avait tranché profondément et laissé une belle entaille. Les spray de désinfectants se trouvant encore dans le lavabo, elle chercha et vaporisa sur le blessure en se mordant la lèvre. Comment avait-elle pu se faire cela sans même en ressentir la douleur ? Comment avait-elle pu s'infliger autant de blessures ? Elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de qui elle était vraiment... Cette femme forte et si courageuse qui se battait pour sauver le monde et pour rendre heureux les gens qui l'entourait... Ou cette femme odieuse, laide et squelletiquement maigre qui se laissait aller à des crises de paniques et de fatigues, qui se faisait du mal pour se sentir mieux, qui se régalait du noir et de l'horreur pour apaiser ses souffrances... ? Oh ! Certainement plus le deuxième choix à présent, mais elle savait qu'elle avait été un jour cette jolie jeune femme, une battante avec un charisme fou, qu'elle n'était certainement plus, qui était partie loin d'ici, emportée dans les méandres de la brume, celle de son frère et de son père mélangées. Deux, non cinq deuils à faire en même temps était une souffrance qu'elle n'arrivait pas à extraire de son corps et de son cœur. Rongée par la mélancolie et le chagrin, elle partie s'allonger après s'être nettoyée et bandée la main. Espérant que la douleur ne serait pas vive demain et qu'elle n'aurait pas à aller à l'hôpital avec le général pour se faire coudre des points de suture.

Ravagée par ses pensées, elle s'endormit calmement, sur des images rouges et noires, comme elle en avait l'habitude, rêvant à ses parents, à sa famille à ses amis. Rêvant à l'enfer et aux méandres des limbes. Celles qui l'attendaient en silence. Attendant le bon moment. Ce moment, lorsqu'elle leur ouvrirait la porte.


	4. Incompréhension

Hello les loulous !

Toutes mes excuses pour le retard ! Ça va faire deux semaines ! Mais bon, entre les pompiers et la famille, ça a été un peu compliqué de pouvoir être dans les temps. Pour la peine, voici un petit LONG chapitre, rempli d'émotions, qui j'espère, vous fera vibrer et ressentir fortement les sentiments des personnages. En le relisant, moi même, j'ai tendance à être triste, notamment pour Sam. Mais bien que difficile, vous allez voir qu'on arrive sur une mise à niveau et en sécurité de la part de Jack vraiment agréable. On sent la progression, et j'espère que vous la sentirez aussi ! Limite je m'envoie des fleurs lol, mais voilà, c'est vraiment la psychologie qui prime dans cette histoire, donc c'est vraiment important que vous le ressentiez correctement.

Merci à **vtff** et **zazasam** pour leur review ! Gardez le cap !

 **vtff :** Oui, clairement l'écriture est compliquée en ce moment. Dès que j'ai un moment, j'essaye de m'y pencher, mais j'écris aussi pour des pièces de théâtre qui sont jouées dans mon village chaque année, donc il y a un temps pour ça, et bien que l'on soit hors saison au niveau professionnel, je me suis aussi engagée chez les pompiers, du coup, j'ai pas mal de formations et d'interventions. Mais je publie d'ancienne histoire, premièrement parce que je trouve qu'elles ont du potentiel et que je suis plutôt fière de ces écrits là, deuxième car je veux continuer à partager, comme j'aime continuer à lire. =) Contente de te voir de retour en tant que lectrice ;)

zazasam : Ça va clairement être compliqué pour Sam ! Mais elle surmontera... Ou pas ! Je vais quand même pas tout vous dévoiler ;) Ce serait spoiler ^^ Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes mon style d'écriture, j'essaye de faire au mieux, je corrige encore quelques fautes après 36ème relecture lol, non j'exagère, mais du coup, c'est vrai qu'on s'améliore tout le temps, et ça me fait plaisir aussi de revenir sur d'anciennes histoires qui font parties des plus belles que j'ai pu écrire... Pour le respect des persos, et bien je suis vraiment très flatée, parce qu'il est vrai qu'on est quand même très loin de ce que Sam a pu nous montrer et qu'on a des difficultés à l'imaginer aussi faible ! Vous allez d'ailleurs le voir dans ce chapitre. Merci à toi en tous les cas, de me suivre à chaque chapitre =)

Bonne lecture à tous ! Elle le sera, vu les quelques 7500 mots ! Prenez votre temps ! Et la suite la semaine prochaine !

* * *

\- Carter ! Cria Jack en tapant fortement de ses points contre la porte.

Sam dormait tellement profondément, qu'elle ne risquait pas de l'entendre. Elle avait prit plus de cachets que d'habitude, et bien que cela l'ai calmé, c'était également un danger pour sa santé.

\- Carter ! Si vous n'ouvrez pas cette porte dans la minute, je défonce tout !

Les cauchemars étaient présents, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réellement se reposer, lui faisant faire des tours et des tours dans son lit, tordants les draps, serrant la couette, gémissant au passage d'images plus horribles les unes que les autres. La porte s'enfonça dans un bruit immense sans pour autant la réveiller. La vision d'horreur qui apparut aux yeux d'O'Neill ne lui permit pas d'avancer plus loin que l'entrée. Ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur chaque goutte de sang qui perlait sur le sol, sur les cadres photos, ses téléphones, les livres, tous autant étripés et explosés les uns que les autres. Les vêtements de la veille étaient éparpillés à ses pieds, certains complètement inutilisables. Il s'appuya sur un mur pour arriver à franchir le barrage d'objets cassés. Arrivé dans le salon, il fut surprit de constater que l'ampleur du désastre était le même, voir peut-être pire que celui de l'entrée et du couloir. Les meubles étaient tous retournés, des débris de verres et de porcelaines criaient qu'on vienne les balayer. Du sang, du sang, et encore du sang en direction de la cuisine, et de sa salle de bain, sur les mur, sur les morceaux restant des coussins arrachés. Les photos déchirées, de la terre sur le sol, un téléphone, encore un, explosé. Inquiet qu'on ai pu s'attaquer à son second, Jack courut en direction de sa chambre et entra dans la pièce en allumant la lumière. Même ce flash intensément lumineux ne parvint pas à la réveiller.  
Sam était endormie, sur le ventre, et elle semblait avoir un sommeil très peu reposant de par les gémissements et les tremblements qui sortaient de son corps. Jack constata qu'elle avait fait sa valise, sans dessus dessous, mais elle l'avait faite. Il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua au niveau de l'épaule. Réitérant son geste lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Puis, il la retourna et s'aperçut qu'elle avait un bandage autour de sa main. L'autre était plus qu'abîmée, mais elle n'avait pas de pansement. Inquiet, il l'appela en réitérant son geste :

\- Sam ! Sam réveillez vous !

Ne répondant pas. Il se permit de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer plus fortement.

\- Carter !

\- Laissez moi ! Vous n'êtes qu'un connard prétentieux et imbu de sa personne. Souffla la jeune femme dans son sommeil.

\- Carter ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Réveillez vous !

Secouée de plus en plus fort, ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrir lentement, avec beaucoup de difficultés, la lumière n'aidant pas, et cherchant à savoir où elle était. Elle s'était pourtant endormie chez elle et dans son lit hier soir, pourquoi son général était-il devant elle, plus énervé et inquiet que jamais. Elle se permit de mettre une main sur son front afin de mettre ses cheveux en arrière et demanda à son supérieur :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Carter ! Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce champs de guerre ?!

\- Je... De quoi parlez vous ? Souffla-t-elle plus doucement.

\- De votre maison bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce désastre ?!

\- Je... Oh ça ! Euh... Ce n'est rien !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! Comment pouvez vous vivre dans un bordel pareil ?! C'est une déchetterie ! Carter, vous êtes malade, il faut vous reprendre. Allez debout ! Les vacances sont finies maintenant !

\- Tant mieux ! Je n'aime pas les vacances ! Dit-elle en se rallongeant.

\- Non mais ça suffit à la fin ! Cria O'Neill pour la faire réagir. Reprenez vous nom de Dieu !

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme ferma les yeux, l'ignorant totalement. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre une nouvelle fois contre lui. Il l'épuisait. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Jack souffla en lui même, déjà las de cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'enfoncer comme cela. Et même s'il fallait qu'il utilise une manière brute, et bien il le ferait. Il prit les couvertures et les rabattis au pied du lit, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets pour laisser entrer le jour tandis qu'il prenait Sam par le bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

\- Laissez moi tranquille mon général ! Répliqua-t-elle en utilisant le plus de force qu'elle pouvait.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas capable de tenir debout Carter !

\- Dans ce cas barrez vous ! Grogna-t-elle alors qu'il la tirait dans la pièce d'eau et la laissait là, pantelante.

Jack se dirigea vers son armoire et lui sortit un jean, un tee-shirt et un pull de couleur sable. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et constata son état. Elle était assise par terre, ne supportant même pas le poids de sa tête. Jack souffla fortement et commença à s'approcher d'elle.

\- Je vous interdis de me toucher. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Dans ce cas déshabillez vous et enfilez ça. Dit Jack très calmement. Je vais mettre votre sac dans la voiture en attendant.

Sam grogna alors qu'il partit. Elle commença à se déshabiller et réussie à enfiler son pantalon. Pour le soutien gorge, se fut plus difficile, l'effort étant trop compliqué pour ses bras en manque d'énergie. Elle enfila son tee-shirt et son pull sans fermer son sous-vêtement. Tant pis. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage après avoir fait valdinguer toutes les boites de médicaments par terre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa cuisine, fouilla dans son sac et avala un comprimé. Elle prit ensuite son sac et rejoignit la voiture à contre cœur.

\- Oui... Grommela-t-elle.

\- Bien. Buvez ça, c'est un café, je vous ai prit un croissant avec. Je me doutais que vous n'auriez pas déjeuné.

Sam ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire son café. Elle ne toucha pas une miette du croissant. Le temps du trajet, elle regarda le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre, ne se préoccupant pas des regards inquiets de son supérieur. Arrivés à l'aéroport, Sam sortit de la voiture et voulu prendre son sac. Cependant, Jack la devança et prit les deux valises. Il lui demanda de prendre le croissant en main et de le rejoindre. Ils enregistrèrent leurs bagages, et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'embarquement. Ils durent ensuite attendre l'ouverture de l'embarquement. Ils s'assirent donc dans la salle d'attente après être passés au détecteur de métaux et d'objets pouvant porter atteinte à la sécurité des passagers. Jack prit le croissant des mains de la jeune femme et lui ordonna de le manger.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Vous allez le manger, ou c'est moi qui vous le donne devant tout le monde ! Grogna Jack juste assez fort pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Sam ne répondit pas et arracha le croissant des mains du militaire en le dévisageant du regard. Elle le détestait, il en était sûr ! Mais même si cela lui faisait du mal, ce n'était pas grave, il préférait que Sam le déteste et aille mieux plutôt que se soit le contraire. Sam ingurgita le plus possible du croissant, mais à peine arrivée à la moitié, elle le posa dans son emballage, son estomac n'étant plus habitué à la nourriture.

\- Votre croissant. Dit Jack sans même la regarder.

\- Je n'en veux plus. Souffla la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

\- Très bien. Donnez le moi.

\- Je vous en prie mon général. Je ne veux plus rien avaler. Je ne peux pas, sinon je vais être malade. Ne m'obligez pas à le faire. Commença Sam, un désespoir infini au fond des yeux et au travers de sa voix.

\- Sam, calmez vous, je vous ai demandé ça pour que je le finisse. Répondit Jack, tout de même inquiet quant à sa réaction.

Sam se tut et baissa la tête. Elle se sentait mal. Elle n'était pas bien. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Mais pas là, pas comme ça, pas devant tout le monde.

\- Je vais aux toilettes. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

\- Non merci. Je suis encore assez grande pour aller aux toilettes toute seule ! S'énerva Sam. Sa colère reprenant vivement le dessus.

Jack la regarda partir d'un œil mauvais. Pourvu qu'elle ne pense pas à s'échapper, il ne manquerait plus que ça.  
Sam arriva aux toilettes et s'enferma dans un des box. Elle s'adossa à la porte et se mit à pleurer, son mal être avait besoin de sortir. Elle avait besoin de pleurer. C'était silencieux, et certains sanglots voulaient également sortir, mais la jeune femme ne le permit pas. Pas dans un lieu public où tous le monde pourrait l'entendre.

15 minutes après, lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle s'essuya le visage avec ses manches et sortit de la cabine pour se voir dans le miroir. Elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, espérant ainsi effacer ces traces de larmes et ses yeux rougis. Elle était laide, elle ne se reconnaissait même plus. Elle avait dû rajouter une ceinture à son pantalon pour qu'il lui tienne. Elle ne s'était pas pesée, mais elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment le faire. Qui sait quels chiffres elle aurait aperçu sous ses yeux ? Prête à revenir vers son supérieur, elle sortit des toilettes et retourna s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Vous en avez mit du temps ! Gronda Jack.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'encaisser ses remontrances. Comme à son habitude.  
Une voix se fit subitement entendre dans le micro annonçant leur porte d'embarquement ouverte. Jack se leva et entraîna Sam avec lui jusqu'au moment où ils furent dans l'avion. Sam s'installa prêt de la vitre et Jack se mit à côté d'elle.

\- Nous avons 13h à passer ensemble côte à côte. Si vous avez envie de parler, n'hésitez pas, si vous voulez dormir, profitez en, si vous souhaitez que l'on fasse quelque chose dîtes le moi. Annonça Jack.

Sam eut de nouveau les yeux brillants de larmes. 13h, assise à côté de Jack O'Neill. C'était impossible ! Comment allait-elle réussir cet exploit ?! Sur son self contrôle, c'était quasiment impossible, physiquement parlant, il fallait qu'elle prenne correctement ses cachets et tout irait très bien. Tout en l'ignorant, Sam attendit que les consignes de sécurité soient finies et que l'avion ai décollé pour contempler le paysage dans la vitre dans un premier temps, puis pour finalement s'endormir contre cette dernière. Une hôtesse de l'air passa prêt de Jack et se permit de lui donner quelques informations concernant le vol.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, voici deux couvertures pour vous et votre amie. Un snack déambulera toutes les deux heures pour vendre boissons et petites restaurations, cependant, vous avez également trois repas offerts à bord. Si vous souhaitez les prendre, merci de signer ici, sur le registre.

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup. Jack signa le registre pour lui et Sam, prit les deux couvertures sur ses genoux et l'hôtesse lui dit pour terminer :

\- Donc les repas sont distribués toutes les 4h. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, surtout n'hésitez pas.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Bon vol ! Lança l'hôtesse en partant vers le siège devant eux.

Jack posa une couverture sur Sam, tandis qu'il laissa l'autre pliée en cas qu'elle ai froid. Lui n'en avait, pour le moment, pas besoin.

Jack c'était fermement ennuyé pendant les premières heures. Sam ne s'était pas réveillée une seule fois, ils n'avaient donc pas eu le temps de parler de quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle ai mal dormi, elle n'avait pas tellement bougé, ou parlé, elle avait tremblé à un moment, il lui avait alors rajouté la seconde couverture. Il envisageait donc de la réveiller, car les premiers plateaux repas étaient en train d'être distribués. Il secoua son épaule comme le matin même et l'appela doucement :

\- Sam, il est l'heure de se réveiller.

\- Hummm ! Grogna la jeune femme.

Il sourit en la voyant faire et reprit, alors qu'elle ne souhaitait visiblement pas sortir de son sommeil.

\- Carter, l'hôtesse de l'air arrive avec les plateaux repas. Il faut vous réveiller maintenant.

Tout doucement, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait pas plus faim que ce matin et espérait qu'il y ait de la salade. C'était peut-être la seule chose qui pourrait passer. Voyant les couvertures sur elle, elle se permit d'en retirer une et de la donner à Jack, qui se chargea de la plier et de la glisser dans la poche élastique du dossier devant lui. Ils déplièrent leur plateau afin que l'hôtesse puisse poser la nourriture dessus.

\- Bon appétit. Dit elle en s'éloignant.

Sam contempla son plateau : Une salade de carottes (beurk!), des pommes de terre vapeur avec une ratatouille accompagnant, un morceau de fromage, du pain et une compote avec une banane pour finir.

\- Bien, bon appétit Sam. Dit Jack avant d'attaquer sa salade.

Elle ne dit rien et attaqua directement par la ratatouille. C'était des légumes, elle pourrait en manger un peu. Elle mangea deux petites patates, mais ne put pas plus.

\- C'est tout ce que vous mangez Sam ?

Sam ne répondit pas, se recalant contre son fauteuil.

\- Saaaaaam ! Râla Jack. Vous n'avez pas touché votre salade ! C'est quelque chose qui passe très facilement.

\- Je n'aime pas les carottes. Bougonna la jeune femme.

Jack ne put empêcher un petit rire de sortir quand il vit la mine contrariée de la jeune femme.

\- Vous n'avez pas fini ni la ratatouille, ni les patates, vous n'avez rien mangé du fromage ni du dessert ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Sam ne répondit pas. Elle croisa les bras contre elle, souhaitant qu'il la laisse tranquille. C'était sans compter sur le caractère récalcitrant du militaire à côté d'elle.

\- Très bien ! Vous voulez jouer à ça, alors c'est partit. Lança Jack sur de lui.

N'ayant toujours pas de réponses, il réitéra, un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

\- Vous choisissez, le dessert ou le fromage, si vous ne choisissez pas, je choisirai pour vous, et vous ne souhaitez pas que je choisisse pour vous. Alors dépêchez vous et choisissez ! Dit Jack sur un ton qui ne laisse pas le choix.

\- Je n'ai plus faim.

\- Je l'ai bien compris, cela n'empêche pas que pour avoir de l'énergie, il vous faut manger Sam. Alors pendant une semaine, vous avez fait la grève de la faim, maintenant c'est fini. Et croyez moi qu'à chaque repas, vous allez manger ! Et il vaudrait mieux que ça s'améliore dans l'avion, car je serais encore plus dur lorsque nous serons chez mes parents. Répondit-il gravement.

Sam soupira, une nouvelle fois, les larmes apparaissaient à ses yeux. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas prit son cachet. Cependant, elle savait que si Jack la voyait faire, il l'empêcherait de le prendre. Elle le regarda puis, regarda son plateau et montra la compote du doigt.

\- Bien, je suis d'accord. Je vais aux toilettes le temps que vous finissiez de manger votre compote. Lorsque je reviens, je veux la voir finie. C'est clair ?

Sam hocha la tête sans le regarder, elle savait très bien qu'il verrait les larmes dans ses yeux et ne la quitterait finalement pas. Lorsqu'il fut partit, elle prit rapidement sa boite de cachets dans ses mains, en fit glisser un et remit aussi rapidement la boite dans son sac. Elle ouvrit sa compote, prit sa cuillère et mit une première bouchée en bouche, accompagnée du médicament. Elle ne finit pas totalement le dessert, mais elle en mangea les trois quarts. Ce qu'elle trouvait plutôt correct compte tenu de son absence d'aliments dans son estomac depuis quelques jours maintenant. Ne souhaitant pas parler au militaire lorsqu'il reviendrait, elle remit la couverture sur elle et se cala dans son siège, afin de continuer à dormir. De cette façon, lorsque Jack revint, Sam était collée contre la vitre, recouverte de sa couverture, faisant probablement semblant de dormir.

\- Je sais que vous ne dormez pas Sam. Dit Jack en s'asseyant.

Il regarda la jeune femme, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il soupira et regarda la compote dans laquelle la cuillère semblait attendre une main. Il prit le pot, et constata qu'il restait bien quatre cuillères de compote au font. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait faire avec elle, et espérait que son comportement changerait devant ses parents. Las de tous ça, il ignora donc la jeune femme comme elle le faisait avec lui et mit un film sur l'écran en face de lui. Il se cala dans son siège et se concentra sur le film en question. Le vol serait long, très long. Le film dura 2h, il regarda donc la jeune femme lorsqu'il eut finit et se contenta de l'observer en s'arrêtant sur chaque détail ; et en particulier ses mains abîmées. La première était toujours emballée par son pansement quant à l'autre, elle était violette sur toute la partie des métacarpes, égratignée également, mais elle avait été soignée, et c'était le principal. Bien qu'il se demandait si elle n'était pas cassée... Il avait également remarqué que lorsqu'elle dormait, c'était ses mains qui tremblaient, et parfois, elle avait des mouvements brusques qui venaient la perturber, la jambe qui envoyait un coup, la tête qui tournait d'un autre côté. Elle ne se servait pas de ses mains, probablement par la douleur qui devait être lancinante... Le chariot snack passa soudain et permit à Jack de se détacher de la vue de son second.

\- Monsieur, je peux vous servir quelque chose ? Demanda le steward.

\- Oui, je veux bien une bière s'il vous plaît, un coca light, et un paquet de fruits secs.

\- Voilà pour vous.

Jack paya et posa toutes ses affaires sur son plateau alors que le steward continuait son couloir. Il décapsula sa bière et la porta à ses lèvres, le goût amer apaisant sa colère. Comment avait-elle pu se faire aussi mal ? Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait en arriver à un tel point. Même avec Charlie, il ne s'était pas fait autant de mal. A vrai dire, il avait directement pensé au suicide. Et puis même, elle n'avait pas perdu un enfant, mais un parent, on s'en remettait ! C'était la vie ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait cette discussion avec elle. Cela ne pouvait plus attendre. Il ferma les yeux, posant sa bière sur sa cuisse, la tenant toujours d'une main et se mit à penser diverses choses.  
Ce n'est que le son de la petite voix de Sam qui le tira de sa léthargie. Il ouvrit les yeux instantanément et la regarda.

\- Alors je peux ? Demanda-t-elle plus impatiemment maintenant.

\- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il à son tour, surprit.

\- J'aimerais aller aux toilettes monsieur ! Reprit la jeune femme, un brin frustré de son manque de réaction.

\- Oh oui bien sur ! Répondit le militaire en se levant pour lui laisser la possibilité de sortir.

La militaire se dégagea des sièges et se rendit aux WC alors que depuis bientôt 8h, le besoin se faisait présent et qu'elle avait été obligée de s'y rendre. Devant se confronter au général O'Neill. Probablement qu'elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle se rendait chez ses parents. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait leur dire. Elle n'avait rien acheté, pas de cadeaux d'arrivée qui aurait pu leurs faire plaisir... Elle n'y avait pas pensé. En même temps, elle n'avait pas tellement l'envie d'aller là bas. Il faudrait qu'elle achète quelque chose en arrivant à l'aéroport.  
Elle regagna donc son siège après s'être passé une nouvelle fois de l'eau sur le visage. Les plateaux repas étaient une nouvelle fois remplis de nourriture. Le général la fit passer pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Qu'était-ce cette fois ? Purée de pommes de terre, boulettes de viande, salade composée, sorte d'emmental, et une pomme. Génial ! Elle adorait passer du temps dans les avions où la nourriture la laisser pantoise. En voyant sa grimace, le général lui dit qu'il avait prit un paquet de fruits secs au cas ou. Elle le regarda, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait compris. Elle prit sa fourchette et mangea sa salade composée. Puis elle tritura sa purée, coupa quelques boulettes, deux en fait, sans pour autant les toucher. Jack le remarqua mais ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle se décide. Il lui déposa son coca light sur le plateau et elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

\- Combien je vous dois ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous plaisantez Carter ?!

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se contenta de le dévisager jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde.

\- Non mais Carter, vous ne me devez rien du tout, le simple fait de manger votre purée remboursera les frais.

Carter grimaça. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il lui ferait un plan comme ça. Mais elle n'avait plus faim. Elle secoua la tête et se ré-adossa à son siège. Jack mit la pomme de côté et approcha sa fourchette de la purée, il en prit un peu sur la fourchette et la dirigea vers Sam.

\- Monsieur ! Prévint-elle.

\- Sam, vous mangez. Lui répondit-il.

Sam gardait précautionneusement la bouche fermée pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit et c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de son général.

\- Ok, vous mangez la moitié de votre purée du temps que j'aille aux toilettes, et une boulette de viande. Si à mon retour, ce n'est pas fait, vous entendrez parler de moi.

Jack se leva aussi rapidement que son corps le lui permettait, passablement énervé par le comportement de la jeune femme. Cette dernière réitéra ses gestes, elle plongea sa main dans son sac, prenant sa boite de comprimés, en sortit un et le mit en bouche. Elle eut à peine le temps de mettre un bout de viande en bouche qu'une main ferme et forte vînt lui arracher la boite encore ouverte. Sam se retourna et gémit en voyant le regard de son supérieur sur elle. S'il avait pu la tuer en un regard, c'est probablement ce qu'il se serait produit.

\- J'étais seulement venu pour prendre un mouchoir. Mais je crois que je suis tombé au bon moment.

Sam ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'observer la main qui tenait sa boite de médicaments.

\- Carter, comment je suis censé vous faire confiance alors que vous prenez des cachetons sans même m'en parler ?! Cria Jack alors que des têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Mon général, moins fort s'il vous plaît. Murmura la jeune femme pour se préserver un minimum.

\- Je vais aux toilettes et je reviens rapidement. Ne faites pas semblant de vous endormir car je vous réveillerais. C'est clair ?! Demanda-t-il excessivement sèchement.

Sam, encore une fois, préféra fermer la bouche plutôt que de répondre. D'une, elle n'aurait certainement pas la force de lui résister, de deux, elle lui dirait probablement des choses qui le blesseraient. Elle ne souhaitait pas en arriver là, malgré ce qu'il lui faisait subir en ce moment. Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson tout en baissant la tête sur ses mains. Elle en prit une pour caresser l'autre, contemplant ses blessures, laissant une larme rouler le long de ses joues. Tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé si elle n'était pas entrée dans l'armée. Elle pensait pourtant que l'on pouvait toujours avoir une deuxième chance, encore fallait-il pouvoir la saisir. Elle voulait simplement suivre les pas de son père. Certes, cela avait été sous la colère, mais elle y avait rencontré des gens merveilleux, et encore mieux, elle avait pu découvrir la porte des étoiles et y être plus prêt que n'importe quel autre scientifique. Elle avait eu une chance phénoménale. Au prix certainement de perdre tous les membres de sa famille. Sam inspira très fortement en essayant de se calmer et de reprendre le maximum d'air possible. Elle regarda par le hublot et son regard se perdit dans la ouate, si blanche, angélique. Elle rêvait de s'y noyer et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de s'en éloigner chaque minute de plus qu'elle passait auprès de Jack. Il s'assit d'ailleurs à sa gauche, toujours en colère.

\- Mangez ! Ordonna-t-il.

Sam secoua la tête alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas faim, elle n'avait plus faim. Pas avec lui en colère à ses côtés. Pas avec lui, détenant toujours sa seule arme potable contre cet homme.

\- Sam, je ne vais pas vous le dire 50 fois, vous mangez ! Je vous avertis ! On repasse à la méthode où c'est moi qui vous nourris ! Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas passer pour une enfant...

Sam laissa une larme de plus couler. Elle ne pourrait pas passer une semaine avec lui et ses parents s'il agissait comme cela avec elle à chaque repas. Elle n'avait pas faim bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille ? Elle dormait, elle ne le dérangeait pas ! Mais non, il fallait encore qu'il vienne mettre son grain de sel dans chaque étape de sa vie !

\- Sam... Avertit Jack.

Sam prit sa fourchette et s'avança dans son siège. Elle s'appliqua à la tourner dans sa purée, en faisant de toute façon encore plus de la purée. Elle n'avait pas faim et la nourriture la dégoûtait. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas ou elle vomirait tout. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je n'ai plus faim monsieur... Murmura la jeune femme.

\- Vous allez manger au moins deux boulettes de viande ! Répondit-il sévèrement.

\- Je ne peux pas monsieur... Souffla-t-elle en laissant glisser une larme sur sa joue. Une de plus.

\- Très bien vous l'aurez voulu !

Jack prit la fourchette, et coupa une boulette de viande en morceau. Il prit un morceau en plantant la fourchette dedans et le dirigea vers la bouche de Sam. Humiliée si ce n'est pire, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers le hublot pour ne plus avoir affaire à lui alors que les larmes dévalaient maintenant le long de son visage. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas ingurgiter quelque chose de plus... ?! Jack prit son visage dans une main alors qu'il le tourna de force vers lui. Elle lui résistait autant qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Cessez votre cirque maintenant ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Sam ferma les yeux, de même qu'elle pinça les lèvres pour éviter d'avoir à les ouvrir. Jack savait qu'un sanglot allait éclater sous peu, il attendait simplement le bon moment. Il ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour respirer en deux temps. Ayant grandement besoin d'évacuer ses sanglots et de prendre de l'air. Jack lui enfonça la fourchette dans la bouche, profitant de l'occasion tandis qu'elle s'étouffait avec. Elle s'avança au dessus de son plateau et recracha le tout en toussant toujours. Jack la regarda d'un œil noir tandis qu'elle s'essuyait la bouche et se levait vivement pour se rendre aux toilettes. Une fois enfermée dans la cabine, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, et s'assit à même le sol, genoux repliés contre la poitrine. Elle se laissa aller à pleurer, pleurer, et encore pleurer pendant au moins une bonne demi heure. Refusant de croire qu'il avait pu lui faire ça. Refusant de croire que sa vie devenait ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé. La faiblesse.  
Sam était revenue une heure après. Elle n'avait pas adressé un regard, ni même une parole pour l'homme à ses côtés. Elle s'était blottie dans sa couverture et s'était installée de sorte à être de dos à lui.

\- Sam, écoutez moi. Commença Jack, voyant qu'elle se murait dans un mur et qu'il serait très difficile de l'en sortir. Écoutez, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait. Mais... Je m'inquiète pour vous et vous devez comprendre que vous voir dans cet état me rend malade ! Vous me parlez à peine, vous mangez si peu, vous êtes si faible... Je ne supporte pas de vous voir dans cet état et je n'ai pas comprit tout à l'heure que vous aviez mangé ce que vous avez pu. Je n'aurais pas dû vous forcer... Je me doute qu'après une semaine sans manger, c'est déjà un exploit que vous ayez mangé tout ça. En plus, je dois avouer que leur plateau repas est dégueulasse.

Il entendit un petit rire de dessous les couvertures et comprit qu'elle l'avait écouté. Il soupira réjouit. Souhaitant lui parler, il se tourna vers elle, et l'observa.

\- Sam, pouvons nous parler s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Jack.

N'obtenant pas de réponses, il se douta qu'elle n'était pas prête à aborder le sujet, et pourtant, il le fallait.

\- Sam, je vous en prie, il faut vraiment que l'on parle avant d'arriver en Irlande. Réitéra Jack.

Pourtant, même sous sa voix honnête, il n'y eu aucun geste suggérant au militaire qu'il pouvait commencer à parler. Il comprenait qu'elle devait être fâchée, mais... Il était également évident pour lui aussi qu'une conversation s'imposait entre eux. Un sourire lui étira les lèvres quand il vit un moyen de la faire se retourner, quitte à ce qu'elle le fusille du regard. Il repéra où se trouvait son ventre sous la couverture, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage, commença à chatouiller l'endroit.  
Sous la violente intrusion de la main du militaire, la jeune femme sursauta, puis contracta ses abdos de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas la faire réagir. Peine perdue, sous les assauts de Jack, la jeune femme finit par se retourner, un regard meurtrier à la place de son visage d'ange.

\- Wow ! Lança Jack en souriant. Doucement M'dame, je voudrais pas avoir à être blessé... Mes parents pourraient croire des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être !

\- Je me contrefiche de vos parents, je me fiche encore plus de vous, et je me contrefous d'avoir votre putain de conversation ! C'est clair ?! Cracha Sam.

\- Hey ! Doucement ! Pas la peine de s'énerver ! Répondit le militaire.

\- Laissez moi tranquille. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

\- Sam. Commença-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras. Nous avons besoin de parler tous les deux, et nous allons le faire maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, y a t-il quelque chose dans cette phrase que vous ne comprenez pas ?!

\- Non, je comprends très bien. Mais je vous promet de vous rendre votre boite de comprimés si nous avons cette discussion.

Peut-être après tout, que le chantage marcherait... S'il n'y avait que ça.

\- Vous êtes un salop ! Siffla la jeune femme.

\- Eh ! Je ne vous permet pas ! Je vous rappelle que je suis encore votre supérieur hiérarchique. Contra Jack.

Sam se tût et se retourna pour replonger dans sa couverture. Le militaire souffla alors qu'il se passa une main sur le visage, en ayant marre de cette situation. Il n'en pouvait plus, et cela finirait par se faire sentir. Il pouvait être patient, mais pas avec un mur. Il pensait que ses comprimés lui permettraient d'être un échange de valeur, mais elle devait en avoir une deuxième boite pour se refuser ainsi à la conversation. Épuisé, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller pendant les trois heures de vol suivantes. Jusqu'à ce que l'hôtesse de l'air ne lui donne quelques coups sur l'épaule pour lui dire que les derniers plateaux repas étaient servis. Jack la remercia et réveilla Sam. Cette dernière constata que son plateau était aussi rempli que les premiers. A savoir, des crevettes en boite, du lapin en sauce moutarde accompagné de riz et d'épinards, pas de fromage, cependant, des fraises servies en sauce chocolat avec une prune au cas ou des personnes n'auraient pas aimé le dessert. Une grimace s'afficha sur son visage alors que Jack commençait à manger.

\- On va avoir de nombreux kilos à perdre arrivés en Irlande... Dit Jack pour lancer une conversation.

Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme ne répondit pas.

\- Ah c'est sûr que vous, dans votre petit 36 fondu, vous n'aurez pas grand chose à perdre. Continua-t-il en regardant sa réaction.

Celle ci grogna en le regardant. Laissant apparaître un sourire sur la bouche de son compagnon.

\- Bon, après moi je dis ça je dis rien hein...

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et commença à piocher des crevettes dans la boite. Elle aimait bien ça, et cela avait tendance à passer tout seul.

\- S'il vous plaît Sam, faites moi plaisir pour avoir de l'énergie, mangez de la viande avant tout le reste.

Sam ne répondit pas, mais elle enregistra sa demande. Il avait raison d'autant plus. A la moitié de sa boite de crevettes, la jeune femme découpa un peu de lapin et commença à en manger, accompagnant la viande de riz. Trois fourchettes après, elle se sentit bien lourde et commença à poser ses couverts.

\- C'est tout ce que vous mangez Sam ? Demanda Jack.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre un cachet mon général. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous entendre.

\- Ne jouez pas avec moi et donnez moi ma boite ou je risque de ne plus répondre de rien. Grogna la jeune femme.

Jack la regarda et constata qu'en effet, cela avait l'air d'être une drogue pour elle.

\- Très bien, je vous donne un cachet, mais dorénavant, c'est moi qui aurait cette boite. Cela vous empêchera d'en prendre à tire larigot. Et ainsi d'y devenir accro.

\- Mon général... Commença Sam avant d'être coupée.

\- Ah ! Pas de mais, pas de mon général, c'est ça ou rien Sam.

\- Et comment je fais si vous n'êtes pas là ? Je les invente ? Cria-t-elle alors que certaines personnes se retournèrent une fois de plus au son de sa voix.

\- Non, je serais toujours là. Je ne vais pas vous ordonnez de venir en vacances pour vous laisser seule tout de même.

Sam poussa un soupir de mécontentement et posa sa main devant lui à plat pour qu'il lui donne enfin son médicament.

\- Pourquoi pensez vous que vous en avez besoin Sam ? Demanda Jack.

\- Mais parce que !

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse. Je ne vous donnerai ce cachet seulement si vous me dîtes ce que c'est vraiment et si vous me dîtes à quoi ils vous servent.

Il était très fort ! Il était tellement plus fort qu'elle et son silence... Elle l'admirait parfois, et le haïssait tellement à la fois !

\- Ce sont des calmants ! Expliqua-t-elle. Je les prends à chaque repas pour éviter de faire des cauchemars.

\- Donc, vous en prenez le matin et le midi pour éviter de faire des cauchemars... ? A qui voulez vous faire croire ça ? Demanda Jack, gardant un sourire sur ses lèvres pour la rassurer.

La jeune femme soupira et regarda son plateau. Elle se mit donc à piocher une fraise et la mordit de sorte à ne laisser que les feuilles entre ses doigts.

\- Sam, répondez moi. Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à prendre ses cachets le matin et le midi ? Redemanda Jack.

La jeune femme fit la même chose que précédemment, ne répondant pas et mangeant une autre fraise.

\- Très bien, vous ne voulez pas du cachet, autant pour vous. Je le range. Débrouillez vous.

\- Non, je vous en prie Jack ! Murmura la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard si doux qu'il ne put pas résister.

Elle avait l'air si meurtrie, si blessée. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ce regard et pourtant il fallait qu'il résiste s'il voulait des réponses.

\- Sam, qu'est-ce qui vous retient de me dire pourquoi ? Je vois bien que vous avez besoin de ce comprimé. Je souhaiterais juste comprendre pourquoi...

Sam regarda vers la vitre, les yeux vitreux eux aussi. Elle voulait partir, elle voulait s'en aller et rentrer chez elle. Elle en avait marre de se battre. C'était trop dur. La bataille à mener contre cet homme était intensément rude et serait probablement violente aussi. Elle était sûre de ne pas y arriver. Et pourtant il la tirait à sa suite, cherchant toujours à ce qu'elle suive, sans qu'elle ne proteste, qu'elle ne conteste ou tout autre chose. Elle était sa chose. Deux doigts lui firent tourner la tête vers Jack. Elle baissa les yeux et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

\- Sam... Ne pleurez pas. Ce n'est pas nécessaire... J'ai seulement besoin de savoir...

Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle ne voulait pas lui en parler ? Que si jamais elle devait lui dévoiler ses sentiments les plus profonds, elle ne se relèverait jamais. Qu'elle repartirait vers les abysses profondes que son cœur avait enfouie.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler... Souffla la jeune femme en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'il comprenne enfin. Pour qu'il y lise la vérité.

\- Mais pourquoi... ? Souffla-t-il à son tour.

\- Parce que je suis malade ! Ça vous va comme réponse ?! Parce que si je ne prends pas ses putains de cachets, je tremble, je pleure, je fais des crises et je casse tout ! Parce que je suis malade ! Et que d'être malade signifie être mise à pied, perdre ses amis, sa famille ! Parce qu'être malade signifie aller voir un psy, être enfermée dans un asile ! Ça vous va là comme réponse ?! C'est suffisant ?! Vous êtes content ? Vous avez pu m'emmener loin de mon pays, et maintenant vous allez trouver un asile et m'y enfermer de force ?! Pleura Sam, consciente de son sort.

Jack, complètement abasourdit par ses propos se contenta de la regarder, la bouche ouverte, prenant le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Voilà de quoi elle avait peur, mais comment pouvait-elle penser un seul instant qu'il allait l'enfermer dans un asile en Irlande. Les sanglots se firent plus forts, sa respiration plus saccadée et rapide également. Le cachet ! Il plongea la main dans sa poche, ouvrit la boite et en sortit un comprimé. Il prit la tête de Sam, la regardant en s'excusant pour ce qu'il allait faire, et lui mit le cachet dans la bouche. Elle se débattit dans un premier temps, ne sachant pas et ne comprenant pas ce que c'était. Il posa une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle recrache, et une autre derrière la tête alors qu'elle luttait pour prendre son air et pour se débattre contre ses deux mains l'étreignant de force. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la terreur, et la vision de Sam dans cet état fit plus de mal à Jack que ce qu'il pensait pouvoir encaisser. En effet, il avait comprit depuis quelques temps que la jeune femme sombrait dans une dépression, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle était tombée si profondément. Comment allait-il pouvoir la sortir de là en une semaine ? En présence de ses parents ? Cela allait être dur, mais il savait que Sam était une battante et qu'avec de l'aide, elle pouvait surmonter ça. La jeune femme avala le cachet alors qu'elle avait besoin de respirer. Il retira alors ses mains et se prit une gifle magistrale alors que des griffures arboraient tous les contours de ses mains, ses doigts et ses poignets. Elle s'était défendue. Plutôt bien.

\- Je pense que celle là était méritée. Dit-il en se frottant la joue.

\- Vous êtes un salop ! Jura-t-elle.

\- Oui, je le sais, vous l'avez déjà dit ! Répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Vous ne valez vraiment pas la peine que je vous adresse la parole, et encore moins un regard. Siffla-t-elle en continuant.

\- Sam... Commença-t-il.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Mais vous vous en foutez ! Comme tout ce qui ne vous touche pas de prêt ou de loin ! Continua Sam.

\- Sam ça suffit ! Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je vous ai fait prendre votre cachet car vous n'en auriez pas eu la force et que vous commenciez à faire une crise. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû recourir à cette méthode. Mais cela était nécessaire. Vous comprenez ? Expliqua le militaire.

Sous l'explication de Jack, Sam se tut et acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait comprit. Il n'avait en fait pas voulu lui faire de mal.

\- Sam, jamais de la vie je ne pourrai vous enfermer dans un asile. Enfin, vous n'êtes pas folle, vous l'avez dit vous même, vous êtes malade, et lorsqu'on est malade, on se soigne. On ne va pas en Irlande pour que je vous enferme loin des votre. On y va pour passer du temps ensemble, visiter, partager, rencontrer des gens. Je vous y emmène pour vous soigner, pour prendre soin de vous. D'accord ? On va guérir cela tous les deux ! Ensemble, c'est encore notre meilleur combat.

\- Mais alors... Commença Sam.

\- Pas de psy, pas d'asile. Je vais contrôler ces cachets, ils ont l'air d'être efficaces, on va voir pour réduire les doses au fur et à mesure, et on verra comment ça se passe. Bien que pour moi, la meilleure solution pour reprendre des forces est encore de finir vos plats, et d'avoir une vie sociale. Pas de prendre des médicaments.

Sam acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle finissait ses fraises, toujours sans chocolat.

\- Et Sam, je ne vous mettrai jamais sous mise à pied tant que ce ne sera pas une décision réfléchie, de même, vous ne perdrez jamais vos amis si vous entretenez la relation. Et c'est pareil pour la famille.

Sam laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue, réalisant une fois de plus que pour la famille, c'était définitivement terminé. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance de regagner leur contact et encore moins leur estime. En y repensant, ses neveux lui manquaient. Ses fraises finies, elle remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et se mit dos à Jack pour finir le voyage en regardant par le hublot. Jack lui, se repassa en boucle le dialogue qu'il avait réussi à avoir avec elle. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une solution pour la sortir de là. Ce ne serait pas chose facile. Mais ils pouvaient y arriver. Ensemble.


	5. La Rencontre

Bien ! Voici une petite suite !

Je suis un peu déçue... Je n'ai eu aucune review entre mes deux publications... J'imagine qu'à défaut d'être présente parfois, ce doit être la même chose pour vous ! En tous les cas ce n'est pas grave, sachez que je terminerai de publier cette histoire ;)

Les mots soulignés sont des mots qu'il vous faut rechercher sur internet pour vous expliquer un peu à quoi cela correspond. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir insérer de lien sur ff . net.

 **Pour vous donner un aperçu du manoir des O'Neill, chercher Wells House & Gardens sur votre barre de recherche et cliquez sur Explore, puis House Tour, vous aurez la photo de la maison et des jardins. **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, une centaine de passagers descendaient les couloirs de l'aéroport de Dublin, déjà bondés de monde. Parmi eux, deux militaires se démarquaient du reste. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne se parlaient pas, ou peut-être parce qu'ils semblaient beaucoup plus sombres que les autres personnes. Sam tirait sa valise derrière elle, tandis que Jack portait son sac sur son épaule. Il était 4h30 en ce dimanche pluvieux, et les militaires n'étaient pas étonnés de voir la masse de nuages au travers des vitres de l'aéroport. Cela leur prendrait une bonne demi heure encore avant d'arriver dans la salle des arrivées où devaient certainement attendre les parents de Jack. Samantha en avait profité pour acheter une barre de nougat dans l'un des commerces au sein des galeries. Jack lui avait assuré qu'ils aimaient ça et qu'elle n'était pas obligée de leur acheter quoi que se soit. Ils étaient au courant de sa venue et ils n'avaient rien demandés. Si ce n'est pouvoir faire la connaissance de cette collègue de travail. Cette présentation l'avait d'autant plus gênée. A quel moment on invitait un collègue de travail chez ses parents ? Et surtout, UNE collègue de travail... ? La jeune femme ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque elle ne sentit plus la présence de Jack à ses côtés, elle releva la tête et vit la mère de Jack prendre son fils dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre elle, tandis que son père le couvait du regard et posait sa main sur son épaule. Tout d'un coup, elle se sentait de trop, voir cette effusion de sentiments la rendait vraiment malheureuse, et cela la mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Elle savait que tout le monde avait le droit au bonheur, mais elle, elle n'avait plus cette possibilité là et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle resterait là à regarder cet épanchement de sentiments lorsqu'elle n'avait plus personne. Elle dévia le regard pour regarder de nouveau ce temps pluvieux à travers la fenêtre, puis, elle se dit qu'elle n'était vraiment pas à sa place et qu'elle devrait probablement repartir et les laisser se retrouver entre eux. Sam tourna la tête derrière elle et leva ses yeux en direction des panneaux plus éloignés à sa gauche. Elle n'avait pas de chance, dans la section arrivée, il n'y avait pas de mélanges, et la section départ devait se trouver au premier étage. Elle ferma les yeux en baissant la tête, prête à faire franchir ses larmes, le barrage de ses paupières. Elle n'en eut pas le temps qu'une main ferme se referma sur son épaule, la guidant vers le vieux couple. La jeune femme se retrouva devant eux, et elle ne put rien faire d'autre qu'afficher un sourire factice sur ses lèvres en répondant à la poignée de main des deux personnes. Elle écouta à peine ce que les parents de Jack lui disaient, et ne réalisa même pas lorsqu'elle leur donna la barre de nougat dans un vulgaire élan de remerciement. Elle n'avait prononcé aucune parole, c'était Jack qui l'avait présenté, et elle n'avait pas non plus adressé la formule de politesse obligatoire lorsque l'on rencontre des gens. Les « enchantée » ou « heureuse de vous connaître » auraient parut bien faux dans sa bouche. Elle se sentie poussée dans le bas du dos tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'aéroport afin de se diriger vers le parking payant de ce dernier. Les deux militaires posèrent leurs sacs dans le coffre du pick up et prirent place à l'arrière du véhicule. Sam distinguait quelques sons liés à la conversation entre les parents de Jack et ce dernier, mais ne s'imprégnait pas du tout du moment, laissant ses pensées se diriger vers sa famille, vers les derniers moments qu'elle avait passé avec eux. Elle se sentie secouée et tourna légèrement la tête vers Jack.

\- Mes parents vous ont posé une question, Sam. Indiqua-t-il.

\- Pardon... Je regardais le paysage, je n'ai pas vraiment écouté. Répondit-elle.

\- Je disais que je vous trouve très silencieuse. Constata la mère de Jack.

\- Oui, et bien... C'est probablement la fatigue. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Vous n'avez pas dormi dans l'avion ? Ré-itéra la vieille dame.

\- Oh si, si ! Mais... Je me sens très fatiguée en ce moment. Expliqua la militaire.

\- Vous allez voir, l'Irlande est un excellent pays pour se ressourcer, et prendre des forces ! Vous allez manger pour deux, et probablement prendre quelques kilos avant de repartir. Dit la vieille femme un rire dans la voix.

\- Je l'espère... Souffla-t-elle.

Le véhicule s'engagea dans une allée sableuse et caillouteuse tandis que les lieux étaient entourés par de hautes montagnes. Cela faisait bien une heure que la voiture roulait et Sam avait l'intuition d'être bientôt arrivée. Ce qui s'avéra juste lorsque la voiture s'arrêtât devant une immense villa, qui ressemblait aussi à un château. Sam descendit de la voiture, refermant la portière sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, tandis que son regard se perdait dans le paysage. C'était sublime. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle contemplait la forêt qui culminait à sa droite, le vaste domaine vert qui s'étendait depuis la maison à la route, laissant seulement place au chemin sablonneux et au cyprès se dressant tout le long du passage. De même, à sa droite, juste à côté de la maison, se trouvait une petite fontaine, avec un lieu de repos. Puis, à sa gauche, alors qu'elle s'avança de quelques pas afin de mieux voir, elle aperçut un petit chemin qui menait vers une ferme. De même, il régnait dans le ciel un magnifique soleil, surplombant le domaine, et laissant les lieux se remplir d'un éclat nouveau.

\- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Jack, juste derrière elle.

\- C'est splendide... Souffla la jeune femme. Vos parents possèdent vraiment une magnifique propriété.

\- Ça, c'est le fruit de notre travail. S'exclama le père du militaire. Nous avons acheté le terrain, et construit ensuite chaque année.

\- C'est de l'excellent travail. Vous devez trouver la paix ici. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Tout à fait, cette petite semaine vous ressourcera comme jamais, croyez moi sur parole ! Continua le plus vieil homme.

Sam se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, on va monter vos affaires et vous faire visiter la maison. On prendra ensuite notre petit déjeuner commun, et vous aurez le loisir de vous reposer ici pour la journée. Dit le patriarche de la maison.

Sam acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se rapproche de la voiture afin de prendre sa valise.

\- Oh, je vous en prie, laissez moi porter votre valise tout de même. Lança le vieil homme en souriant à la jeune femme.

\- Vous savez, je peux aussi le faire moi même, je ne suis pas impotente.

\- Laissez moi ce plaisir. Mon fils ne peut pas le faire à ma place car il a déjà son sac.

Sam lui sourit, le remerciant par ce geste et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la villa. Ils montèrent les quelques marches et tombèrent directement sur un grand escaliers en pierre. La mère de Jack se dirigea directement sur la droite, afin de s'occuper du petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Les trois autres personnes continuèrent leur marche jusqu'en haut des escaliers où se trouvait un couloir perpendiculaire aux marches. Ils prirent en premier le couloir de gauche et ouvrirent la première porte à leur gauche.

\- Voici la chambre de Jack. Indiqua Monsieur O'Neill.

Jack s'avança et déposa vite fait son sac sur le lit avant de les rejoindre et de continuer à visiter en même temps que la jeune femme, depuis le temps qu'il n'était plus venu. La porte d'en face menait à la chambre des parents, celle à côté de Jack était celle de Sam, et celle en face de la chambre de cette dernière appartenait à la petite sœur de Jack. Sam posa son sac dans la sienne et jeta un coup d'œil à la décoration. Bordeaux et blanche, les couleurs principales mettaient plutôt à l'aise et elle aimait bien l'atmosphère que cela dégageait. Un lit double, deux table de chevet en bois blanc, une commode pour ranger les affaires, et une porte attenante à une salle de bain de couleur bleue marine et blanche.

\- Qui est-ce qui a fait la décoration et choisit les couleurs ? Demanda Sam.

\- C'est Molly. Répondit le père de Jack.

\- Molly ? Demanda Sam à nouveau, ne comprenant pas de qui il parlait.

\- Oui, ma mère. Insista Jack.

La jeune femme rougit sous les paroles de Jack, elle avait tellement été ailleurs à l'aéroport qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus les prénoms des parents de Jack. Au moins, maintenant, elle se rappellerait de celui de sa mère.

\- Oh, oui pardon ! Dit-elle, confuse. Je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup de goût.

\- Oui, c'est bien pour ça que ce n'est pas moi qui m'en occupe. Rigola le vieil homme.

Sam sourit, quant à Jack, il rigola avec son père, le connaissant et sachant certainement qu'il ne fallait pas laisser le vieil homme s'occuper de la décoration sous peine de se retrouver dans une très vilaine demeure. Devant le couloir de droite, l'homme leur indiqua la salle de bain commune, la chambre de chacun des 3 autres frères de Jack.

\- Comment se fait-il que la chambre du général O'Neill soit proche de la votre et de celle de sa sœur, alors que tous les autres garçons sont de l'autre côté... ? Demanda Sam curieuse.

\- Jack était différent petit. Il ne jouait pas avec ses frères, préférant le calme aux jeux de guerre. Il est toujours resté isolé, et nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi il s'est engagé dans l'armée. Répondit Monsieur O'Neill, d'un air dubitatif. Cependant, il n'était pas tout seul, la chambre que tu occupes était auparavant celle de Jimmy, nous l'avons repeinte et ré-aménagé depuis.

Sam ne répondit rien, Jack non plus et ils descendirent les escaliers. Le père de Jack leur montra le grand salon, avec cheminée et énorme bibliothèque, ce qui ravit la jeune femme, tandis que Jack sentait son estomac crier famine, alors qu'une excellente odeur de bacon grillé se coulait dans ses narines.

\- Hummm... Cette odeur m'avait manqué ! Lança Jack en filant déjà vers la cuisine.

\- Venez Samantha, Molly a dû finir de préparer l'Irish Breakfast. Proposa le vieil homme.

\- Heu... L'Irish Breakfast ?

\- Oui, c'est le petit déjeuner irlandais, composé de haricots, de bacon, de boudin, de sauce rouge, d'œufs au plat, etc... Vous aimez j'espère ?! Lança-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Heu... C'est à dire que... Tout ça me paraît très lourd. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tout manger, ni même de manger autre chose de la journée... S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout manger Samantha.

Sam lui sourit, pas totalement rassurée. Son appétit n'était pas bien grand et tout ce que Monsieur O'Neill avait évoqué lui avait donné la nausée. Ils s'avancèrent dans la cuisine et ce que Sam vit la stoppa net dans son élan. Elle n'avait jamais vu une aussi grande cuisine que celle là. La mère de Jack était aux fourneaux, en train probablement de terminer la cuisson, alors qu'en face d'elle se trouvait une longue fenêtre horizontale, laissant apercevoir le jardin extérieur et la terrasse. Jack était assis à la table, où celle ci avait déjà été installée. Derrière lui se trouvait un bar, ou plan de travail, relié justement à tous ce qui était meubles de rangement et fourneaux.

\- Prenez place à côté de Jack. Dit le patriarche en désignant la table.

\- Vous souhaitez que je vous aide à faire quelque chose Madame O'Neill ? Demanda Sam en lui lançant un regard avant de s'asseoir.

\- Non merci mon enfant, ça ira. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Molly. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Sam lui sourit et s'assit à côté de Jack. Elle regarda autour de lui, mais n'aperçut pas sa boite de médicament. Elle essaya de capter son regard, mais il s'obstinait à regarder ailleurs. Sam serra les dents et prit sa fourchette en main pour la serrer fort entre ses mains. Molly servit toutes les personnes attablées, elle en mit un peu moins dans les assiettes des femmes et s'assit à table avec tout le monde.

\- Bien, bon appétit ! Sourit-elle en commençant à manger.

\- Bon appétit ! Répétèrent Jack et son père.

\- Merci. Dit Sam.

Toute la famille O'Neill se mit à dévorer son petit déjeuner tandis que Sam ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Si au moins elle avait eu faim, mais là... Et puis, tout était lourd et gras. Elle choisit pourtant de manger le bacon, peut-être la seule chose qu'elle arriverait à faire passer. Elle enfourna la première fourchette sous le regard bienveillant de la matriarche.

\- Comment trouvez vous le plat ? Demanda celle ci.

\- Bien. Je n'en avait jamais mangé avant. Ça m'a l'air très bon. En tout cas, la viande est bonne. Répondit Sam en un sourire.

\- Sam fait en fait un régime. Commença Jack alors que la jeune femme tournait sa tête vers lui, interloquée. Elle mange plutôt des crudités, fruits et légumes, accompagnés de viande.

\- Oh. Je suis vraiment désolée... Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé Jack lorsque tu nous as demandé de venir ici et je... En fait, j'ai pensé qu'elle souhaiterait goûter des plats typiquement irlandais. S'excusa Molly.

\- Ce n'est rien Madame O'Neill. Je...

\- On va mettre son assiette dans le frigo et... Je la finirais au petit déjeuner demain matin. Dit Jack en souriant à sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire à manger pour midi dans ce cas ? Lui demanda cette dernière.

\- Qu'aviez vous prévu de faire ? Demanda Sam.

\- De l'Irish Stew, c'est un bouillon de légume, sauce Guinness, composé de morceau de mouton. Expliqua la vieille femme.

\- Ce sera parfait. Ne changez pas vos plans pour moi, des légumes et de la viande... C'est très bien. Et auquel cas vous souhaiteriez cuisiner quelque chose de plus complet, alors je me servirais ce dont je peux manger. Expliqua Sam.

Tout le monde finit son repas tandis que Sam n'avait mangé que sa viande en s'excusant une fois de plus. Elle ramassa les assiettes et les entreposa dans le lave vaisselle pendant que Jack rangeait les aliments froids dans le frigo. Molly s'occupa de faire la vaisselle tandis que Monsieur O'Neill lisait son journal. Voyant les deux jeunes gens se diriger vers les chambres pour ranger leurs affaires, il leva la tête et dit :

\- Jack, nous avons décidé de rester ici aujourd'hui. Nous savons que le voyage a été long, nous pensions que vous souhaiteriez vous reposer. Vous avez donc tout le loisirs de vous promener dans la propriété. Nous avons aménagé des promenades où vous pouvez apercevoir des écureuils.

\- Très bien, merci p'pa. C'est une excellente idée.

Le patriarche fit un signe de tête à son fils et se remit à la lecture de son journal.


	6. Sur mon chemin

Hello les loulous !

Voici la suite !

zazasm : Je suis ravie que tu es trouvé les précédents chapitres passionnants ! Ce n'est pourtant pas facile de tenir ses lecteurs en haleine ^^ J'ai reçu ton message qu'après la publication de la semaine précédente, aussi je m'excuse, je n'avais pas vu ton premier commentaire. J'espère que la rencontre avec les parents de Jack était ce à quoi tu t'attendais =) Jimmy, on y viendra rapidement. Je recentre sur Sam dans ce chapitre =) A très vite et merci à toi pour tes reviews !

Les **liens hypertextes** se trouvaient sur **Tic et Tac** pour vous montrer un peu les personnages. N'hésitez pas à taper Tic et Tac dans le moteur de recherche et à cliquer sur image pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ;) Ce sont deux adorables et rigolos écureuils ^^

Allez, je retourne à mes brebis ! A bientôt les loulous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, elle avait déballé ses affaires afin de les ranger dans l'armoire, elle avait installé ses produits dans la salle de bain et avait prit une douche afin de se rafraîchir. Une journée dans l'avion ne lui avait pas permis de le faire. Aussi, elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin sentir l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle enfila un jean stone, un tee-shirt bleu clair, ainsi qu'un petit pull en laine fine de couleur bleue également. Elle mit un petit foulard autour de son coup et enfila une paire de chaussettes. Elle se coiffa rapidement et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre afin de l'ouvrir et de laisser entrer l'air. Il était 8h, et le soleil était resplendissant. Elle respira une bonne bouffée d'air frais et ferma les yeux. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur son lit, et s'installa en position fœtale. Elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait, et se retrouva finalement réveillée par des coups discrets sur la porte.

\- Sam, il est 12h30, il va falloir aller manger. Entendit-elle, sachant que c'était Jack.

Elle se leva rapidement, et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver en face de lui. Elle le dévisagea, ne s'attendant pas à cette promiscuité soudaine. Puis finalement, elle regarda dans le couloir et constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle prit son poignet et le fit entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte, s'adossa contre celle-ci et le regarda. Il était très séduisant dans son jean beige et sa chemise bleue. Sans le savoir, ils s'étaient quelque peu accordés.

\- Mon général, j'ai besoin de mon cachet.

-Sam...

\- Je n'en ai pas eu ce matin. J'ai besoin de mon cachet. Je ne tiendrais pas toute la journée sans. Dit-elle plus fort.

Comprenant qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle avait déjà fait l'effort de s'en passer ce matin, il hocha la tête et lui répondit :

\- Très bien. Je vais le chercher et je vous le met à côté de votre verre à table.

\- Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

Il sortit de sa chambre, elle le suivit et tandis qu'il rentrait dans la sienne, elle continua tout droit en direction des escaliers. Elle se retrouva avec Molly et monsieur O'Neill tandis qu'ils lui sourirent en lui demandant si elle s'était bien reposée. Jack les rejoignit peu de temps après et comme il le lui avait promis, glissa discrètement son cachet au bord du verre de la jeune femme. Elle mangea la totalité de son bouillon et de sa viande, au grand plaisir de Jack, qui lui serra la main et lui sourit lorsqu'il capta son regard. Elle en fit de même, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle avait eu un peu moins de proportion que le reste de la famille. Elle ne prit pas de dessert ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce contentant de son plat principal. De même que le matin, les tâches ménagères furent vites écartées et Jack proposa à la jeune femme d'aller faire une balade pour visiter la propriété. Celle-ci accepta avec joie tout en regardant les parents de Jack afin de savoir s'ils souhaitaient venir aussi. Ces derniers déclinèrent l'invitation, prétextant le repas de ce soir à préparer ainsi que l'organisation de la journée de demain. Sam enfila ses bottes et suivit Jack à l'extérieur de la maison. Ce dernier lui prit la main et il l'entraîna à travers l'immense forêt se dessinant sur leur gauche, dans laquelle un simple chemin sortait de cet environnement feuillu. La promenade se passa très bien, le temps était doux, et le soleil régnant ne laissait pas la place à ce froid de début de printemps. Les militaires ne parlaient pas, profitant simplement du fait d'être tous les deux, se tenant la main, dans un environnement tel que celui-ci, sans personne pour les épier. Alors qu'une stèle avait été installée sur le chemin, Sam s'en approcha pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit : «Make a wish to share a dream». Elle tourna la tête vers son général en le regardant malicieusement. Il lui sourit et lui dit :

\- Faites un vœux. Je ne vous promet pas qu'il se réalisera, mais... Selon cette stèle, il vous permettra de partager un rêve.

\- Faites le d'abord.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda le militaire.

\- Parce que c'est chez vous.

\- Mauvaise excuse ! Répondit-il en souriant. Les invités d'abord !

\- Humm... Pour montrer l'exemple... ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Bon... Vous avez gagné.

Jack s'avança, posa ses mains sur la barrière, leva la tête vers le ciel, semblant réfléchir, puis ferma les yeux. Il resta une bonne minute dans cette position et se retourna vers Sam.

\- Vous ne le dîtes pas à haute voix ? Demanda Sam.

\- Non, sinon ce n'est plus un vœux. Répondit-il. A vous !

Sam s'avança et fit de même. Elle avait plusieurs souhaits, et ne savait pas vraiment lequel choisir. Embêtée, elle se tourna vers son supérieur et lui demanda :

\- Et si j'en ai plusieurs ?

\- Alors on pourra revenir demain. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sam sourit sans répondre et se retourna vers la pierre, si elle avait plusieurs souhaits, un seul semblait être au dessus de tous. Elle ferma les yeux très fort et demanda, si quelqu'un l'entendait, qu'on lui rende sa famille, la famille qui lui restait. Elle demanda à ne plus être seule dans ce monde aussi sordide, et de pouvoir être accompagnée de chaque être qu'elle aimait. C'était un souhait égoïste, elle aurait pu souhaiter qu'on la rende heureuse, que ses amis soient heureux à jamais, que le monde trouve la paix, comme elle le faisait depuis toute petite... Mais elle en avait marre de faire passer les autres avant. Sam se retourna vers son supérieur, les yeux brillants de larmes, alors qu'un sourire arrivait tout de même à transpercer cet état soudain de tristesse. Jack lui sourit en retour et s'avança vers elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Il murmura alors à son oreille :

\- Je serais toujours là pour vous Carter. Toujours. Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais.

Sam s'accrocha désespérément à lui, espérant qu'il ne lui mente pas lui aussi. Un sanglot réussit à sortir de sa poitrine, alors qu'il prit sa tête dans l'une de ses main pour la maintenir aussi fort que possible. Lui en profita pour plonger son nez dans sa nuque, pouvant sentir de près son parfum et s'enivrer dans cette douce odeur fruitée. Soudain, il sentit Sam se tendre contre lui, elle lui chuchota ensuite tout près de l'oreille :

\- Mon général, où est votre portable ?

\- Carter... ? Mais enfin... Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il plus fort en cherchant à se défaire de son étreinte alors qu'elle le serrait plus fort pour l'empêcher de faire.

\- Mon général... Doucement, faîtes ce que je vous dis. Où est votre portable ?!

\- Dans ma poche. Mais pourquoi ? Répondit-il de nouveau en chuchotant comme sa partenaire.

\- Quelle poche ? S'impatienta la jeune femme.

\- Fesse droite.

La jeune femme rougit de devoir faire quelque chose dans le genre, elle descendit sa main le long du dos de son général jusqu'à arriver dans sa chute de reins avant de se faire couper une nouvelle fois par son supérieur.

\- Carter enfin ! Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend ?! Demanda plus fort le général.

\- Taisez vous nom de Dieu ! Vous allez nous faire repérer. Souffla la jeune femme en le rapprochant encore plus d'elle, si cela était possible.

\- Mais par qui bon sang ?!

\- Par Tic... Continua la jeune femme.

\- Par qui ?! Demanda-t-il encore.

\- Rohhh vous parlez trop ! Il va s'échapper, taisez vous et je vous montre ensuite.

Elle attrapa le téléphone portable dans la poche de Jack, non sans un élan de sursaut par l'homme qui s'était finalement accroché violemment à elle sous l'effet qu'elle lui avait procuré. Elle déverrouilla le portable, fière de ses compétences en technologies, et appuya sur l'appareil photo. Une fois fait, elle fit un petit zoom et prit la photo.

\- Et voilà, tenez, regardez... Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en se détachant du militaire.

Il prit doucement le portable et regarda la photo puis releva la tête en souriant.

\- Comment l'avez vous appelé ?

\- Heu... Tic... ?

\- Vous m'expliquez ? Demanda Jack en souriant, trouvant cela très mignon.

\- Tic et tac ?! Vous ne connaissez pas ?

\- Non...

\- C'est un dessin animé Disney, avec deux écureuils... ! S'insurgea la jeune femme.

\- Peut-être qu'à mon époque... Cela n'existait pas... Dit doucement le militaire.

\- Vous en avez d'autres des comme ça ? Vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça !

\- J'ai seulement 50 ans...

\- Je ne trouve pas ça vieux ! S'indigna Carter.

\- A d'autres Carter. Vous n'allez pas m'apprendre ce que je sais déjà...

\- Et que savez vous exactement mon général ?

\- Tout d'abord. Dit-il en reprenant sa marche alors que la jeune femme le suivait. Je souhaiterais que pendant cette semaine de vacances, vous m'appeliez Jack, et pas « Mon général ». Vous êtes hors de la base, hors du boulot et le plus simple est d'utiliser mon prénom.

Sam ne dit rien, le regardant dubitativement. Elle ne savait pas si cela était une bonne idée.

\- Sam ?

\- Bon très bien... Soupira-t-elle.

\- Bien. Ensuite, j'aurais souhaité savoir... Si... Enfin si... Commença-t-il.

\- Jack... Encouragea-t-elle.

\- En fait, j'aurais souhaité comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Tout ceci, votre réaction après le décès de votre père, pourquoi vous ne nous faîtes plus confiance à moi et aux gars, pourquoi vous vous êtes enfermée dans votre bulle ? Comment tout cela a-t-il pu arriver... ?

Comme il s'y attendait, la jeune femme se ferma automatiquement. Son visage changea, n'étant plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Le militaire, ne souhaitant pas en arriver là, se mit en face d'elle, la stoppant dans son chemin. Tandis qu'elle tournait la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard et croisait ses bras contre elle, le militaire délia ses bras en lui prenant les mains, et tourna son menton, de sorte à ce que son visage soit en face d'elle. Il aimait tellement cette femme. Il la découvrait sous un jour nouveau et c'était mauvais pour lui. Il le savait. Il allait tomber encore plus amoureux d'elle, et cela serait un danger. C'était trop tôt. Voyant les larmes naître dans ses yeux, il appuya son front contre le sien, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres au coin de son œil gauche et effaça la larme qui menaçait de dévaler sa joue. Sam ouvrit la bouche pour respirer alors que la tension dans son corps laissait place à une atmosphère chaude et douce, elle se laissa couler contre son supérieur et posa sa tête contre son épaule, tournée vers son visage. Elle murmura alors :

\- Je ne sais pas... Je... La seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour me défouler, pour aller mieux... Fut de tout détruire sur mon passage... De... De me faire du mal... Je... Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et venir vous parler à vous ou aux autres n'aurait rien changé. J'aurais été aussi mal... Et... Quelque part, le fait d'avoir sortit toute cette violence... Toute cette colère... Cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

\- Vous savez... J'ai perdu Charlie... Et... Mon monde s'est écroulé. Alors oui, je n'ai pas perdu mes parents et je ne sais pas non plus ce que ça fait... Mais je n'ai jamais réagi aussi violemment que vous avez pu le faire... Je...

\- Vous avez voulu mettre fin à vos jours. Dit-elle en se reculant et le défiant du regard. Vous pensez peut-être que c'est une réaction moins violente ?

\- Tout à fait. Sam, perdre ses parents, c'est dans la logique des choses. Perdre un fils c'est complètement différent !

\- Vous avez raison, vous n'avez pas vécu ça et vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait. Vous devriez peut-être vous taire tant que vous en avez encore l'opportunité. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Sam...

\- Non ! Il est hors de question que je discute encore de ceci avec vous. Je conçois qu'il soit très dur de perdre un enfant. Mais lorsque vous n'en avez pas, que vous n'avez personne à qui vous rattacher, et que vous perdez vos deux parents. Vous êtes seul ?! Vous le comprenez ça ?

\- Bien sur Sam ! Mais vous n'êtes pas seule, c'est ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre.

\- Oui, j'ai encore mes amis. Mais cela n'a rien à voir ! Vous n'êtes pas le sang !

\- Qu'en est-il de votre frère dans ce cas ? Coupa Jack.

\- Cette discussion est terminée. Répondit Sam en continuant son chemin.

Jack leva les bras au ciel en les faisant retomber le long de son corps. Il continua à la suivre pour finalement la rattraper par un bras et la retourner.

\- Sam, nous n'avons pas finit de parler. Dit-il calmement.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire.

\- Vous ne parlez jamais de votre frère, alors que dans un tel moment, vous ne devriez jurer que par lui. Lorsque je vous pose la question, tout s'arrête... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous posez trop de questions ! Jura-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Cria-t-il plus fort.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas Jack ! Dit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?! Lors de l'enterrement, vous ne vous êtes même pas parlés ! Pourquoi ? Reprit-il.

\- Il faudra trouver un autre moyen pour avoir des réponses. Répondit-elle calmement.

\- Vous me faciliteriez les choses si vous le faisiez vous même.

\- Et bien, c'est croire quelque chose d'inexistant.

\- Sam...

\- Je ne souhaite pas aborder ce sujet. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez le comprendre Jack.

\- Très bien ! Cria-t-il. Pas de cachets ce soir !

Un éclair de fureur passa au travers des yeux de la jeune femme. Comment osait-il encore remettre ce chantage sur le tapis ? Elle se retourna vers lui, le tuant du regard si elle pouvait et lui lança :

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit, ni sur moi, ni sur aucun membre de ma famille ! Le chantage que vous me faites depuis trois jours est un peu plus prétentieux ! Vous cherchez à obtenir de moi des informations que vous n'aurez jamais ! Siffla-t-elle. Si j'ai apprit une chose, grâce à cette putain d'armée, c'est qu'il faut être fort et savoir résister. Et vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous attaquez Jack ! Vous ne le savez pas ! J'ai juste un conseil à vous donnez Jack, lâchez l'affaire, donnez moi mes cachets et laissez moi partir, car si c'est pour continuer comme cela toute la semaine, ça n'est pas la peine. Ce ne sera des vacances que pour vous et notre relation, ainsi que celle que j'entretiens avec vos parents, risquent d'être compromises, et vous ne voulez pas voir ça, c'est clair ?! Cria-t-elle sous la surprise de Jack. En agissant de la sorte, vous vous comportez comme un goa'uld, voir même un réplicateur forçant sa proie à dire des choses qu'elle ne veut pas. Réfléchissez cinq minutes au pourquoi, réfléchissez à vos questions, banales questions sans aucun intérêt, qui ne me mèneront certainement pas à la guérison que vous espérez. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi vous obstinez vous à vouloir tout gérer, à vouloir gérer ma vie de point en point ?!

\- Parce que c'est ce qui vous bloque ! C'est ce qui vous rend triste, et j'aimerais pouvoir vous aider.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas. C'est clair ? Pas à ce niveau là. Vous m'avez déjà forcé à venir ici. Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus et vous feriez mieux de vous le rentrer dans votre petite tête. Siffla-t-elle et toquant du doigt sur la tempe de l'homme debout face à elle.

Le militaire, surprit de son geste, attrapa son bras et le serra si fort, qu'elle en aurait probablement une marque rouge pendant quelques minutes. Il savait qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal et c'était le principal. Elle pouvait blesser en effet, le comparer à un Goa'uld ou à un réplicateur n'était pas très gentil, et surtout très difficile à encaisser. Il avança son visage vers elle, prit son menton entre ses doigts et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, se déplaçant le long de sa lèvre inférieure, alors que la jeune femme ouvrait la bouche sous la surprise mais également sous l'effet produit. Ce qu'elle ressentait était incomparable avec les hommes avec qui elle avait eu une relation avant. Il manipulait sa lèvre d'une façon si douce, qu'elle en fut apaisée dès les premières secondes. Le militaire s'arrêtât là, se faisant fureur pour ne pas prolonger le baiser.

\- Est-ce qu'un réplicateur vous apaiserez par les sentiments ? Est-ce qu'un Goa'uld prendrait seulement le temps de se soucier de vous et de vous apaiser ? Je ne crois pas. Laissez moi vous montrer combien je tiens à vous, combien je cherche à vous aider... Sam, vous êtes trop précieuse pour que je vous laisse vous détruire.

La jeune femme se recula fermement, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait tellement mal. C'était malheureux... Elle perdait de nouveau quelqu'un.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé... Pas venant de vous... Faire autant de mal... Tant jouer la comédie... Juste parce que... Précieuse... Haleta-t-elle, prise par une violente douleur au fond de sa poitrine.

Pleine de remords, de tristesse et de mélancolie, la jeune femme se retourna laissant les larmes rouler à flots sur ses joues, et se dirigea en courant vers le domaine familial. Ils étaient presque arrivés, heureusement, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir pu s'y retrouver dans le cas contraire. Ses jambes avaient pourtant bien du mal à la porter et elle savait qu'elle ne courrait pas à la vitesse à laquelle elle aurait souhaité. Jack l'avait bien deviné, il l'avait suivi seulement en marchant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre à terre alors que son corps était prit de tremblements incontrôlables. Il se pencha vers elle, essaya de l'appeler, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne répondait pas. Il essayait de la stabiliser, mais les tremblements étaient tels qu'elle lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Elle était en pleine crise, il fallait absolument qu'il la ramène au domaine et lui donne un comprimé. Tant pis s'il se faisait mal sur le chemin, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, dans la poussière du chemin. Il la prit dans ses bras, ayant un mal fou à la tenir. Il arriva un quart d'heure plus tard au domaine alors que la jeune femme était toujours dans le même état, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Par chance, elle ne s'était pas fait mal, mais aurait pour sûr, de belles courbatures le lendemain. Jack monta les escaliers alors que ses parents devaient se trouver dans le salon. Il posa la jeune femme sur son lit, triste par la vision qu'il avait d'elle et alla chercher la boite de comprimés dans sa chambre pour en prendre un. Il revint vite, et en donna un à la jeune femme en posant sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne le recrache. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus et elle avait besoin de respirer, ses membres tremblaient de part et d'autre de son corps, ne pouvant pas les contrôler, jusqu'à ce que peu de temps après avoir prit le cachet, les premiers tremblements cessent. Sa tête tomba d'épuisement sur le torse de Jack qui la maintenait fermement contre lui. Tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre une respiration un temps soit peu normale.

\- Chuuuut... Murmurait Jack à son oreille.

\- Laissez moi tranquille. Soupira-t-elle, en ayant marre de l'avoir sur son dos.

\- Sam... Souffla le militaire, en ayant lui aussi marre des rejets incessant de la jeune femme. Laissez moi être là pour vous.

\- Arrêtez votre mascarade et foutez moi la paix ! Jura-t-elle.

\- Vous n'avez de toute façon pas le choix. Que vous serait-il arrivé si je n'avais pas été là tout à l'heure ?!

\- Je me serais évanouie, et réveillée plus tard.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous en faites ? S'étonna Jack.

\- Non.

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda durement le général.

\- Depuis une semaine.

\- Voilà pourquoi vous prenez vos cachets... Je l'aurais compris si vous me l'aviez expliqué ! S'offusqua Jack.

\- Balivernes !

\- Mais enfin Sam, je vous ai assez prouvé que j'étais là pour vous ?! Quel est le problème avec vous ? S'écria Jack.

\- Vous n'êtes pas là pour moi ! Cria-t-elle. Mais seulement pour la pauvre scientifique que je suis devenue, parce que trop précieuse pour la porte des étoiles !

Jack comprit alors ce qu'elle avait pensé. Il se maudit d'avoir pu ainsi la laisser penser une chose pareille, et de s'être si mal exprimé.

\- Oh Sam ! Pardonnez moi. Je ne suis pas très fort avec les mots et... Je ne voulais pas du tout dire ça. Vous êtes précieuse pour moi Sam... Pas pour les autres, pas pour le programme, pour moi. Je tiens trop à vous pour vous laissez vous détruire...

Sam ne répondit rien, ayant de nouveau besoin de respirer. Le halètement le sortit de sa contemplation et il resserra sa prise sur elle, ne voulant pas la laisser repartir vers ses mauvaises pensées et la voir refaire une crise. Il la garda contre lui un long moment, apprenant ses réactions, apprenant comment gérer ça alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour des siens, ayant besoin de sa force. Il déposa un baiser sur son front couvert de poussière.

\- C'est finit Sam. J'ai compris maintenant, et on va gérer ça tous les deux. Je vous le promet.

Après cet épisode plutôt intense, ils avaient chacun prit une douche, Jack s'était occupé comme il avait pu de Sam, au moins dans les parties ou ce n'était pas intime, il l'avait aidé pour beaucoup de chose, tout comme ils avaient mit la table. Il lui avait fait prendre son comprimé et avaient mangé une soupe tous ensemble au soir, accompagné d'un fromage irlandais, le Cheddar. Ils avaient passé la soirée dans le salon à regarder le fameux dessin animé de Sam, Tic et Tac, et Jack avait ainsi comprit de quoi elle lui avait parlé. Il en avait été heureux et ils avaient montré le cliché aux parents de Jack afin de leur expliquer le motif. Les O'Neill avaient bien rit et ils étaient ensuite tous montés se coucher afin de se reposer lors d'une belle nuit étoilée.


	7. Dublin

Hello les loulous,

Petit chapitre très court, mais tout aussi passionnant car nous sommes sur la découverte de la capitale, avec tout plein de positif, donc un chapitre qui fait du bien ! Je m'excuse pour les différents délais que je peux avoir pour poster, mais en ce moment, nous sommes en plein agnelage et il nous faut être présents pour les petits agneaux ;)

J'attends vos reviews sur ce chapitre et sur le précédent avec impatience !

A +

Point info :

Pour Dublin, c'est le site de la ville, tapez Dublin sur votre moteur de recherche et vous aurez tout ce qu'il vous faut !

Pour Leprechaun, c'est le donc le lien du musée leprechaunmuseum . ie

Pour mascotte, vous tapez guide-irlande culture/leprechaun et toute la culture du Leprechaun vous sera expliqué dans des couleurs qui respirent l'Iralnde ;)

Pour Starbucks, tout simplement le site de l'entreprise que vous connaissez si bien ;)

Pour Le Spire, tapez le spire sur votre barre de recherche et regarder son histoire et les photos ;)

Pour The Church, c'est tout simplement le site du restaurant : thechurch . ie

Pour cheesecake au Bailey's, c'est tout simplement les images sur google de la présentation du gâteau.

Pour rivière Liffey, vous pouvez trouver son histoire sur guide-irlande.

Pour cathédrale Saint Patrick, guide-irlande sites-touristiques/st-patricks-church

Pour fête St Patrick, guide-irlande categories-cultures/saint-patrick

Pour voilier Jeanie Johnson, c'était auparavant sur le guide irlande aussi, je ne le trouve plus malheureusement, faites la recherche en espérant que le musée soit toujours ouvert.

Pour Guinness, guinness-storehouse . com

Pour Bulmers, bulmers . ie

Pour wicklow, wicklow . ie

Et enfin pour parc naturel, wicklowmountainsnationalpark . ie sur lequel vous allez vous régaler de beaux paysages !

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et bonne découverte !

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde s'était réveillé très tôt, le programme de la journée c'était finalement pointé sur la visite de Dublin, la capitale de l'Irlande. Jack avait dit à Sam qu'elle prendrait ses cachets seulement le midi et le soir et que le matin, elle prendrait un petit déjeuner normal. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était un début et qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas l'énerver le matin. De cette manière, elle arriverait à enlever cette habitude de son organisme. La mère de Jack avait sorti le grand jeu ce matin, confitures, céréales, fruits, Sam avait pu trouver tout ce qu'elle souhaitait manger. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs chaleureusement remercié alors que Jack finissait son assiette de la veille. Ils s'étaient ensuite préparés avec des tenues chaudes et étaient montés dans la voiture en direction de la capitale. Le matin même, ils avaient visité le musée du Leprechaun, alors que Sam avait été très enjouée de pouvoir apprendre de nombreuses choses sur la mascotte de l'Irlande. Elle avait d'ailleurs acheté une peluche sous le regard doux de Jack. Pour rester sur le même secteur, les O'Neill avaient emmené le couple sur l'avenue principale de la ville, où se trouvaient de nombreux magasins, des boutiques souvenirs, un Starbucks, dans lequel Sam et Jack s'achetèrent un café personnalisé avec leurs noms sur le gobelet. Jack avait d'ailleurs négocié avec le vendeur pour qu'il fasse un cœur sur chacun d'eux. Ils les avaient ensuite prit en photo et se les étaient échangés. Sam avait fait de nombreux achats, elle avait acheté un verre à bière, un collier avec un trèfle à quatre feuilles, un tee-shirt avec une elfe très sexy, un briquet lampe de poche, et une tablette de chocolat au whisky. Pour elle, elle s'était pris des boucles d'oreilles en trèfle à quatre feuille, ainsi qu'une écharpe en laine blanche. Ils avaient ensuite pris une photo devant Le Spire, cette imposante forme conique de 120 mètres de haut, reflétant l'indépendance irlandaise. Jack en avait fait de même pour ses parents. Pour terminer la matinée, Jack et ses parents se dirigèrent vers The Church, un restaurant traditionnel implanté dans une ancienne église. Sam avait trouvé cela très original, de même qu'elle avait de nouveau pris un Irish Stew en guise de repas, ayant peur de ne pas pouvoir manger le reste. Elle avait également choisi de piocher dans le dessert de Jack, un cheesecake au Bailey's, ne souhaitant pas gaspiller un dessert qu'elle n'aurait pas fini. De plus, le militaire était ravi de son initiative.

Dans l'après midi, l'ensemble familial traversa la rivière Liffey, coupant la ville en deux, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la cathédrale St Patrick. Sam sourit de nouveau, découvrant un lieu mythique de l'Irlande, et comprenant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture pourquoi la fête St Patrick existait. Cette célèbre commémoration, comme une fête costumée aux couleurs vertes, blanches et noires que l'on célébrait au mois de Mars.

\- Vous avez déjà célébré la St Patrick ? Demanda Sam à Jack.

\- Oui, lorsque nous étions gosses, chaque année nous fêtions avec les jeunes de la ville. Expliqua Jack.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas plus curieuse que cela, il se décida à lui raconter une petite anecdote.

\- Je me rappelle d'une année où mes frères et moi étions allés en ville. Nous étions tous déguisés en Leprechaun. Vous connaissez la tradition, haut chapeau vert, barbe et cheveux roux, veste verte, short vert, chaussettes hautes, chaussures noires. Bref, on est prêt pour devenir top model si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Sam pouffa de rire pour ne pas que cela raisonne au sein de l'immense cathédrale. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre de voir les photos que la mère de Jack pourrait lui montrer.

\- Alors... Nous arrivons au village, et vous savez que lorsqu'on fête, en Irlande, on boit de la bière.

Sam hocha la tête en souriant, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui raconter.

\- Nous avions 16 ans, peut-être 17, je ne sais plus vraiment... Il en reste que je me rappellerais toujours, que nous avons voulu goûter à la bière. On pensait que se serait une bière normale, vous savez, en bouteille. Et quand on a eu nos bières... Le pichet faisait un litre ! Nous avions un litre de bière chacun, à boire. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cette soirée, probablement parce que nous avons passé plus de temps à pisser qu'à draguer les filles...

Sam éclata de rire sous les dires de son supérieur, mettant une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher le son cristallin de raisonner dans l'église. Jack sourit d'avoir réussi à la faire rire et mit une main dans le bas de son dos afin de la pousser à continuer d'avancer.

Pour la fin de l'après midi, ils visitèrent le voilier Jeanie Johnston, leur expliquant la famine qui avait sévis en Irlande et qui avait forcé nombre d'Irlandais à s'exiler en Amérique. Ils apprirent que beaucoup d'Américains étaient à la base Irlandais, beaucoup plus de 50% d'entre eux. Ils visitèrent également l'usine Guinness, où Jack en profita pour en acheter un pack sous le sourire de Sam.

\- Vous avez déjà goûté à la Guinness Sam ? Demanda Jack.

\- Oui... Et je ne suis pas vraiment fan.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle est vraiment forte. Je suis plus du genre Bulmers. Expliqua Sam un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Connaisseuse ? S'enquit Jack.

La militaire afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres et répondit :

\- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer...

Jack sourit, comprenant là qu'il y avait un secret à percer, qu'elle lui raconterait sûrement dans la soirée. Il fut temps de partir ensuite, avant que la nuit ne tombe. Ils rentrèrent à la maison tranquillement, et pendant que la mère de Jack préparait le repas, ils prirent leur douche et rangèrent leurs affaires. Sam était ravie de sa journée, elle avait vraiment passé un agréable moment avec Molly, Jack et Monsieur O'Neill. Ils avaient été merveilleux, très patients, et lui avaient tout expliqué vraiment très consciencieusement. D'ailleurs, il fallait que ce soir, elle descende la tablette de chocolat qu'elle avait acheté, de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse leur offrir pour les remercier. Molly avait préparé des patates en robe de chambre, expliquant à Sam que la patate était le principal aliment, ici en Irlande, et que notamment la famine avait eu lieu à cause d'une pénurie de pomme de terre. Les irlandais cuisinaient les patates sous toutes leurs formes. Sam pour faire plaisir à la matriarche s'en servit une, et une seule afin de ne rien laisser dans son assiette. Elle remarqua la main discrète de Jack à côté de son verre et s'aperçut qu'il lui avait déposé un cachet. Elle sourit, tout en pensant qu'elle n'en avait pas pris à midi. Comprenant qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui, il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit à son tour. Il s'émerveilla de voir enfin ses yeux briller, se sentant enfin délivrée de cette emprise chimique. Finalement pour finir la soirée, ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon et sous la demande de Sam, Molly sortit les albums photos. Pendant ce temps, le patriarche s'occupait de mettre le feu dans la cheminée, laissant une douce plénitude envahir la pièce. Sam avait installé sa tablette de chocolat sur la table du salon, tandis que Jack avait sorti son pack de bière, ainsi qu'un tout spécialement acheté pour Sam, sous sa surprise. Elle lui sourit et le remercia tandis que Molly en fit de même pour les chocolats.

\- Avez vous apprécié votre journée Samantha ? Demanda cette dernière.

\- Oui, c'était vraiment très enrichissant et je dois dire que cette ville n'est ni trop grande, ni trop petite, idéale à visiter. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé ! Répondit Sam avec le sourire.

\- Que dîtes vous d'aller à Wicklow demain ? Nous partirions vers 11h, ferions un pique nique, et nous baladerions dans les montagnes. Expliqua le patriarche.

\- Dans le parc naturel ? Demanda Jack.

\- Exactement. Confirma le plus vieux.

\- Sam, vous vous en sentez la force ? Demanda Jack.

\- Oui... Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis... Et puis, l'air frais à tendance à revigorer. Non ? Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Samantha a tout à fait raison. Dit Molly en mangeant un morceau de chocolat et en ouvrant une Bulmers. Vous en voulez une ?

Sam la regarda dubitativement, s'étonnant que la mère de Jack puisse boire une bière.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça voyons. Si on ne profite pas des bonnes choses à mon âge... Alors on n'en profite jamais mon petit. Tenez, nous les femmes, on sait quelle saveur peut avoir cette bière. Répondit la vieille femme en un clin d'œil.

Sam prit la bière en regardant Jack, comme pour qu'il lui confirme que c'était bien sa mère. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête alors que la vieille femme l'invitait à s'installer à côté d'elle pour lui montrer les différentes photos de son fils. Entre fous rires, larmes, et sourires émouvants, la soirée se passa tranquillement alors que Sam avait tout de même but deux bières, très largement devancée par la famille O'Neill. C'est dans la bonne humeur que toute la famille alla se coucher, prête pour une nouvelle journée.


	8. Communication subtile

Hello les loulous,

Vraiment désolée pour le retard de publication, j'ai un peu beaucoup été prise par l'agnelage ! Il en reste encore qui doivent naitre, mais bon ça va mieux donc je prends le temps de publier un nouveau chapitre qui amorce le début de la paix =) Et oui, plus on avance, plus on va vers la fin de l'histoire.

Alors bonne lecture !

Merci à **zazasam** et **guest** pour leur review.

 **zazasam :** Pas de soucis pour l'oubli de review, on peut pas tout le temps prendre le temps d'en laisser et je le comprends très bien ;)

 **Guest :** Pour les moments en dehors de la base, avec moi t'es bien servie en général lol ^^ J'ai beaucoup plus d'inspiration dans ces moments là qu'au boulot dans la base où les scénaristes ont déjà fait le tour... Si cette histoire te plaît, alors j'en suis ravie ! Continue de me lire et hésite pas à me donner tes impressions ;) Encore merci !

 **Pour les mots surlignés, vocabulaire et différentes explications :**

Le lagon bleu : Je vous conseille de rechercher les photos google du lac de Glendalough, l'une des premières photos le montre très bien et vous vous ferez à l'idée de l'endroit où se trouve la famille.

Connemara : C'est une région dans le Nord-Est de l'Irlande. Vous pourrez retrouver tous les détails sur /localisation/connemara/

Cascade : Pareil que pour le premier, vous tapez cascade Glendalough et vous trouverez l'image de suite ;)

Glendalough : Tapez Glendalough sur google et découvrez mon coin préféré ;)

Clip : Pour le clip de thriller de Mickael Jackson sur you tube

Saint Kévin : Je l'ai pris sur wikipedia =) Donc Saint Kévin de Glendalough

Lac lower : Je l'ai pris cette fois sur trip advisor

Bambi : Tous simplement les photos de bambi sur le net ^^

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que Sam et Molly finissaient de préparer les piques niques du déjeuner, Jack et son père étaient allés préparer le matériel nécessaire pour une bonne randonnée. Ils avaient installé les bâtons de marche et les sièges de montagne dans la voiture et mit les derniers sacs ainsi que la glacière à l'arrière du véhicule.

Après 20 bonnes minutes de route, ils avaient garé la voiture sur un parking prévu à cet effet et avaient rejoint le lac le plus proche avec la glacière, les sacs et les chaises. Alors que tous mangeaient leur sandwich tranquillement, Sam faisait de même, tout en s'égarant dans ses pensées... Le lagon bleu, immense étendue calme, retranché tout autour par les montagnes abruptes, donnait un beau contraste avec le ciel gris et lourd au dessus de leur tête. La petite plage sur laquelle ils s'étaient installés n'accueillait que quelques familles assez courageuses pour affronter le froid régnant.

\- Sam ça va ? Demanda Jack, soudain attentif à son silence.

La jeune femme dévia son regard de l'eau et le regarda intensément, aucune expression sur le visage. Sous l'œil interrogatif de son supérieur, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, afficha un bref sourire, et regarda son sandwich.

\- Vous n'avez pas faim ? Réitéra-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Si... Si... Je vais le finir. Répondit la jeune femme.

Jack lui fit un sourire tandis qu'elle recommençait à mordre dans son pain, petite bouchée par petite bouchée. Sam avait beaucoup de moments d'absence, ses yeux déviaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, ses gestes s'arrêtaient et elle se perdait dans la contemplation du paysage, ou... De ses pensées. Il n'était même pas sûre qu'elle voyait quelque chose. Cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'elle n'entendait même pas la conversation et qu'elle se retranchait dans son esprit, oubliant qu'elle était accompagnée.

\- Vous avez mal à la tête ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Sous l'incompréhension de sa question, Sam tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui et le regarda un long moment avant de lui répondre :

\- Non monsieur, pourquoi ?

\- Vous agissez exactement comme lorsque vous avez mal à la tête. Si c'est le cas, sachez que j'ai prit vos comprimés. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, espérant l'orienter vers ce à quoi il pensait.

\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise par sa proposition, alors qu'il était totalement contre ce genre de choses. Elle inclina la tête de nouveau, le sondant du regard, puis, jetant un coup d'œil aux parents du militaire qui les regardaient faire, amusés.

\- Ne vous gênez pas, si c'est nécessaire. Reprit Jack.

Sam hocha la tête et retourna à son sandwich alors qu'elle était la dernière à ne pas avoir finit. Terriblement gênée, elle s'excusa et remballa le pain, ne souhaitant pas les empêcher de continuer.

\- Samantha, finissez votre sandwich, nous ne somme pas réglés à la minute et avons tout notre temps. Dit le patriarche en voyant sa réaction.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que le père et le fils se levèrent, rangeant les affaires qui ne serviraient plus pour les rapporter à la voiture. Laissant ainsi la jeune femme et Molly toutes seules. Sam lui sourit gênée de la tournure des événements. Elle posa son pain dans la glacière, et commença à la fermer.

\- Samantha, mon mari sera furieux si vous ne prenez pas le temps de finir votre sandwich. Dit Molly avec un regard ne laissant pas vraiment le choix.

Ne sachant que faire, la jeune femme jeta un regard en arrière pour voir que les deux hommes discutaient près de la voiture en rangeant les diverses choses qu'ils avaient dans les mains. Elle s'appliqua donc à prendre son pain et une fois pour toute, le terminer.

De son côté, Jack discutait tranquillement avec son père. Ce dernier avait choisi d'aborder une discussion qui le laissait avec des milliers de questions depuis l'arrivée des deux militaires.

\- Mon fils, j'aimerais comprendre la nature de ta relation avec Samantha.

\- Je t'ai expliqué qu'elle était ma subordonnée, donc une collègue de travail. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis 8 ans maintenant. C'est une très bonne amie. Répondit-il en souriant.

\- Très bonne amie tu dis ?

\- C'est cela.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant de mal à te croire ? Demanda le plus vieux en souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit le plus jeune en adressant également un sourire à son père. A quoi penses tu exactement ?

\- Eh bien... Je suis moi même militaire Jack. Je connais les règles, et je sais que toi et cette demoiselle... Dit-il en regardant Sam au loin. Vous avez... Disons... Beaucoup d'affinité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et je pense que tu aimerais bien qu'il y ai plus, mais que cela t'ai impossible. Du fait de vos grades à tous les deux et qu'elle soit dans ta chaîne de commandement.

Jack sourit et laissa un soupir s'échapper en même temps alors qu'il fermait le coffre de la voiture. Il se redressa alors que son père fermait le véhicule à clef, ayant les bâtons en main.

\- A vrai dire, nous avons le droit d'être ensemble... Commença la jeune homme.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'attends tu ? Coupa le père. Tu es raide dingue de cette femme !

\- Oui... Mais pas elle.

\- Tu dois certainement avoir besoin de lunettes mon fils ! Tiens essaye les miennes et regarde la. Dit le patriarche en enlevant déjà sa paire de lunette.

Jack rigola et poussa l'objet vers son père.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter tes conneries ?! Rigola-t-il.

\- Enfin, je sais pas, après tout, je ne suis pas professionnel. Mais pour moi, il suffit juste de voir comme cette femme t'écoutes et te regardes pour comprendre que tu occupes une place très importante dans sa vie.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous sommes amis. Et pour le moment, cela s'arrête là.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ? Pourquoi perdre votre temps ?

\- Elle n'est pas prête papa. Sam a vécu beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, elle ne se sent pas très bien, et je vous l'ai déjà dit au téléphone.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, ta mère a été très surprise de ton appel et de ta venue d'ailleurs.

 _FLASHBACK 2_

\- Allo ?

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Salut m'man, c'est Jack.

\- Jack ! Comment vas tu ? Depuis le temps que nous n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Il était temps. S'exclama la vieille femme.

\- Ouais... Désolé... Les missions, tu sais ce que c'est.

\- Oui. Bien que je pense que tu pourrais prendre ta retraite depuis tout ce temps.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de prendre ma retraite maman. L'armée m'occupe, je suis payé. C'est parfait.

\- Bien. Comment vas tu mon fils ?

\- Je vais bien maman. Et vous ?

\- Nous allons bien tous les deux aussi. Nous sommes en pleine rénovation du domaine. Nous avons déjà finit l'extérieur, et nous sommes en train de faire les plans pour la maison maintenant. Expliqua la matriarche à son fils.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu audacieux à votre âge ?

\- Jack ! Voyons ! Nous ne sommes pas à l'article de la mort ! S'offusqua la vieille dame.

Jack rigola et reprit :

\- Écoutes maman, si je t'appelle, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir prit des nouvelles avant, vraiment, et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

\- Non mon fils, nous savons comme la vie sépare les chemins, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de tes frères depuis très longtemps également. Pourtant, eux sont en Irlande.

\- Ils pourraient venir vous voir ! S'indigna Jack.

\- Tu sais, les vieux ne sont plus l'occupation principale des jeunes.

\- Oui, mais vous êtes leurs parents !

\- Célia vient nous voir régulièrement avec sa famille, de même que Jenny nous appelle souvent, faute de ne pouvoir nous rendre visite que pendant les vacances.

\- Comment vont-ils tous ? Demanda Jack un espoir dans la voix.

\- Ils se portent bien. Célia est de nouveau enceinte. Quant à Jenny, elle rentre au lycée cette année.

\- Bien ! Tout va bien à ce que j'entends.

\- En effet. Mais tu m'as dit appeler pour une raison particulière ?

\- Oui, en fait, je me demandais si vous étiez au domaine la semaine prochaine ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui, nous avons vendu notre ancienne maison et nous habitons maintenant au domaine constamment. Répondit la matriarche.

\- Bien. Tu penses que je pourrais venir vous rendre visite ?

\- Avec joie Jack ! Rien ne nous ferait plus plaisir que de te voir ! S'écria Molly dans la combiné. Rick ! Tu entends ça ?! Jack vient nous voir la semaine prochaine !

\- Le ciel lui est tombé sur la tête ?! S'écria le patriarche pour que Jack entende.

\- Je vois que cet humour n'a pas déserté dans le Connemara... Maugréa Jack.

\- Je te ferais signaler que tu as de qui tenir ! Tu as exactement le même que ton père...

Jack grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors que Molly s'enquit auprès de lui :

\- Quand comptes tu arriver ? Que nous préparions ta chambre.

\- Dimanche matin, l'avion arrive à l'aéroport de Dublin à 4h. Je suis désolée, vous allez devoir vous lever tôt...

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, on ne te voit qu'une fois tous les 36 de l'année !

\- Ouais... Je resterais une petite semaine et repartirais le samedi. C'est bon ?

\- Oui, parfait. Je ne crois pas que Célia sera présente... Elle accompagne son mari sur un voyage d'affaires. Expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Tant pis, tu lui feras un bisou de ma part.

\- Ce sera fait.

\- Maman... ?

\- Oui mon chéri ?

\- Je... Heu... En fait...

\- Parles, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais...

\- Je... J'aurais souhaité savoir si je pouvais venir avec quelqu'un...

\- Eh bien oui... Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est une amie. Une collègue de travail.

\- Tu viens avec une amie ?!

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à nous présenter notre belle fille ?! S'exclama le patriarche au travers du combiné, après avoir entendu les propos de sa femme.

\- Papa ! Cria Jack. C'est une amie !

\- Oui, enfin... C'est probablement la première amie que tu ramènes à la maison depuis qu'on t'as mit au monde Jack ! Même Sarah... Tu ne nous l'avait pas amené pour nous la présenter... Continua le vieil homme.

\- C'est une toute autre histoire papa. Samantha a besoin de sortir, de découvrir de nouvelles choses, de respirer un air nouveau. Si je l'emmène avec moi, c'est pour lui permettre de se ressourcer. Expliqua Jack.

\- Alors elle s'appelle Samantha... ? C'est un prénom qui fond sur la langue... Dit Rick en mettant le haut parleur sur l'appareil.

\- Maman, rappelle moi lorsqu'il a fini... Dit Jack.

\- Si on peut même plus te charrier lorsqu'on t'as ENFIN au téléphone, ce n'est plus drôle Jack. Maugréa son père.

\- Je suis prêt à être charrier sur tous les sujets, mais pas sur celui ci.

Il y avait eu un silence après cela. Comprenant que cette Samantha était une jeune femme qui comptait beaucoup pour leur fils, ils avaient accepté sa requête et avait préparé tout le nécessaire.

 _FIN DU FLASHBACK 2_

\- Ouais, j'aurais dû la tenir informée... Reprit le militaire alors qu'il repartait vers les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Nous aurions pu appeler aussi Jack... Mais ne dévions pas de la conversation... Continua Rick sous l'exaspération de son fils. Tu m'as dit pouvoir être avec elle... Comment ?

\- Le président nous a accordé une dérogation. Expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Tu l'as demandé ?!

\- Oui... Sam travaille sous ma chaîne de commandement depuis 8 ans maintenant, les années passent, mais nos sentiments ne s'effacent pas. J'ai donc prit la liberté d'en parler au président. Il me doit pas mal de petits services et... La récompense qu'il m'a permis d'avoir ici avec cette dérogation, vaux tous les autres petits services. Il n'aurait pas pu me faire plus plaisir.

\- Oh oui, à voir ton regard, je m'en doute ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu si heureux fils. Dit le patriarche en s'arrêtant et posant sa main sur le bras de son fils.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, le laissant lire toute la fierté qu'il éprouvait envers lui.

\- Cette femme m'a tout l'air d'être merveilleuse. Maintenant que tu la tiens, ne la laisse pas s'enfuir. Elle t'aime aussi, je peux en jurer.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit... Commença Jack avant d'être coupé.

\- Je sais bien que les sentiments et toi n'êtes pas très amis. Mais cette fois, ne laisse pas partir la femme de ta vie parce que tu as omit de lui dire « Je t'aime ». Elle en a besoin, et je le lis en elle. Ta mère me l'a également dit. Elle est perdue fils...

\- Oui... Je le sais bien. Mais rien de tout cela n'est ma faute et je ne pense pas qu'en lui disant « Je t'aime », elle ira mieux. Au contraire, elle sera encore plus perdue...

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rick en coupant encore son fils. Pourquoi serait-elle perdue alors qu'elle aurait enfin quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher ?!

\- Raaah ! Je ne sais pas papa ! Sam est fragile en ce moment, et je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre pour une vulgaire erreur de sentiments ! S'écria Jack.

\- Jack écoutes moi ! Dit le patriarche avant de le prendre par les épaules et de le retourner face à lui. Samantha est fragile, je suis d'accord. Cependant, lorsque les choses ont besoin d'être dîtes, il faut les dire. Notamment parce qu'en restant silencieux, tu risques de la faire tomber bien plus bas.

Jack se tût et ne dit rien, laissant son père lui remuer le cerveau. Laissant ses paroles dures imprégner les cellules de son corps. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment il devait agir. De toute façon, cela ne se ferait pas maintenant, Sam avait tout vu, avait assisté à toute la scène et il ne pouvait pas la laisser imaginer quoi que se soit tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr de comment il souhaitait aborder les choses. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent debout à leur arrivée alors que Sam avait fini son sandwich ainsi que la banane en guise de dessert. Sur le chemin, elle jeta ses déchets dans une poubelle et prit une paire de bâtons que lui proposait Jack. Ils gravirent un sentier jusqu'à une cascade et prirent quelques photos devant, notamment les deux couples, puis la famille de Jack prise par Sam, une larme à l'œil, pensant à sa propre famille à elle qui n'était plus là. Elle sourit et redonna l'appareil photo à Molly qui le remit autour de son coup. Ils redescendirent et longèrent un autre sentier. Ils arrivèrent dans la cité de Glendalough, où une tour surplombait la vallée, laissant cette pointe s'élever au milieu des montagnes, entourée d'un cimetière depuis très longtemps abandonné. Sam constata qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde ici. Ce devait être un lieu très touristique. Les ruines d'une ancienne chapelle étaient également exposées tandis que Jack la photographiait par surprise au milieu des tombes austères. Cela lui rappelait bien trop son père et elle détourna la tête, voulant s'éloigner, avant que Jack ne prenne son bras et la retourne vers lui. D'un œil, il vit qu'elle allait bien, mais que cela ne tarderait pas. Il lui donna l'appareil photo et lui dit :

\- Vous me prenez en photo ?

\- Au milieu des tombes ?! C'est assez glauque vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Mais non regardez !

Le militaire partit, dos à la jeune femme, se mettre au milieu des tombes ne tenant pas droit. Il se retourna alors, un éclair de méchanceté dans les yeux et mit ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, crispant ses doigts pour faire croire à un zombie sortit de l'un de ces tombeaux de pierres. Il grogna en montrant les dents tout en avançant vers elle, d'un pas lent, mais assuré. Sam rigola sous la vue de Jack dans cette position, pensant qu'il pourrait faire un excellent zombie pour le clip de Mickael Jackson. Elle rit d'autant plus qu'elle prenait une série de photos afin d'immortaliser l'instant. Les parents de Jack étaient en train de constater que la tour au milieu de ce village en ruines n'avait pas de porte, et du coup, de lire l'écriteau stipulant que les moines vivant ici avaient construit une entrée à deux mètres de haut, afin de préserver de toute mauvaise intrusion les calices, reliques et livres de savoir.

Jack continuait d'avancer alors que Sam rigolait toujours autant, laissant son rire cristallin résonner au creux de l'oreille du militaire. Il arriva tout près d'elle, et elle crut qu'il allait s'arrêter, mais il n'en fit rien, de ses bras, il coinça la jeune femme contre son torse et pencha sa tête dans son coup alors qu'il dit à son oreille :

\- Il ne fallait pas venir Mademoiselle Carter, les vampires règnent la nuit, et d'aussi jolie proie ne font pas l'objet d'une hésitation.

Elle sourit et jouant son jeu, elle essaya de pousser l'homme en posant ses deux mains sur son torse alors qu'elle lui répondit :

\- Non, je vous en prie, je promets d'être sage et de ne plus me réveiller la nuit !

\- Croyez vous que ce soit suffisant ?

\- Je l'espère... Souffla-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, mais cette pure beauté ne peut être relâchée !

Sur ces mots, Sam retint son souffle alors qu'elle sentit les dents de Jack mordre sa peau, alors qu'il aspirait dans sa bouche la soie douce et rose de la jeune femme. Ce moment intime ne dura qu'un instant, mais pour la jeune femme, s'était comme si elle était là depuis de nombreuses minutes, savourant les moindres gestes de son compagnon sur sa peau. La douceur de ses lèvres, l'humidité de sa bouche sur sa peau, la marque qu'il laissait avec ses dents, oh oui, définitivement, elle aurait une belle trace rouge pour quelques jours. Avant de se reculer, il déposa un baiser sur la marque colorée afin de pouvoir apaiser une quelconque douleur qu'elle aurait pu ressentir. Il se recula et la regarda, alors qu'elle avait encore la bouche ouverte, surprise des dernières sensations qu'elle avait ressenti.

\- Carter ?

\- Oui mon général ?

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Appelez moi Jack.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, tout en la secouant, ayant désespérément besoin de s'éclaircir les idées. Les parents de Jack les rejoignirent à cet instant, comprenant bien qu'ils arrivaient pile au bon moment et leur expliquèrent l'histoire de la tour médiévale et du village attenant. Que Glendalough signifiait vallée entre deux lacs, qu'ils allaient faire le tour du deuxième lac, le premier étant celui à côté duquel ils avaient mangé, que la tour médiévale servait à protéger de précieuses choses, et que le village avait principalement été habité par des moines, des religieux et un saint. Saint Kevin. Les quatre protagonistes suivirent ensuite le sentier en marchant sur un petit ponton de bois, alors qu'il survolait le grand lac Lower. Ils passèrent ensuite près d'un marais et Sam prit le bras de Jack en le tirant pour qu'il regarde alors qu'elle s'exclama :

\- Jack regardez !

Le militaire mit un bras dans son dos alors qu'il se mit à côté d'elle en s'appuyant sur la barrière en bois. Le plus vieux couple s'occupa de faire les photos tandis que des dizaines de biches couraient dans l'herbe haute, s'amusant entre elles. Sam était émerveillée de pouvoir voir Bambi en vrai, les points blancs étaient vraiment réels, il y avait des petits et leur mère. C'était fantastique. Jack sourit en voyant l'animation de Sam. Il était ravi qu'elle puisse être sortie de sa torpeur qui l'avait envahi lors du déjeuner.

Ils finirent leur journée alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber par fines gouttes. Ils avaient tout de même marchés 5km sur l'après midi, et méritaient bien du repos. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, Molly demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait à manger ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Vous aviez prévu quelque chose ? Demanda Jack.

\- Non, rien de spécial. Confirma le patriarche.

\- Peut-être pourrions nous faire une soirée crêpes ? Proposa le militaire.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! S'exclama Molly.

Sam sourit alors qu'elle savait que Jack avait dit ça pour elle. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait des crêpes était lors d'une de leur soirée avec SG1, chacun s'était attelé à une tâche, et cela avait probablement été l'une de leurs meilleures soirées.

\- Sam et moi préparerons le repas, vous n'aurez qu'à vaquer à vos occupations. Continua Jack.

\- Très bien. Répondit Molly. C'est avec grand plaisir que nous vous laisserons vous occuper de nous ce soir.

Cette dernière sourit à son mari, alors qu'ils arrivaient au domaine. Ils déchargèrent la voiture tous ensemble, prirent une douche, et pendant que Sam et Jack préparaient le dîner, Molly mettait la table en installant tous les ingrédients qui seraient potentiellement ajoutés dans les crêpes. Rick alluma un feu et s'installa sur son fauteuil, lisant son journal.

Le repas et la soirée se passèrent dans une humeur agréable et chaleureuse, alors que pour finir, ils firent un jeu de société. Ils allèrent tous se coucher ensuite pour être en forme le lendemain.


	9. Le bon hameçon

Hello les loulous !

Comme je pars demain au Futuroscope, je publie ce soir ! Chance pour vous ;)

Merci à **Alice-East** pour sa fabuleuse review ! J'attends les avis des autres évidemment ^^

 **Alice-East :** Écoute, merci pour ce méga super compliment que tu me fais en qualifiant cette histoire de "Bijou", je ne peux pas vraiment rêver mieux ^^ Je suis ravie que tu aimes ce côté noir et angst qui n'est quand même pas facile à écrire. Je pense que j'ai la chance (ou pas) de l'avoir vécu (pas aussi intensément, mais tout de même) pour pouvoir le relater au mieux. On exprime toujours plus ou moins des choses et des sentiments que l'on connaît dans nos écrits. =) J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! En tous les cas, on est clairement sur le rétablissement, donc plus vraiment de noir par la suite =)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Sam se réveilla en douceur en ce mercredi, elle descendit rejoindre la famille O'Neill déjà au complet après s'être douchée et habillée.

\- Bonjour Samantha. Dit Molly en souriant.

\- Bonjour Molly. Je vous en prie, appelez moi Sam. Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Très bien. Vous avez bien dormi Sam ?

\- Oui, comme un bébé merci.

\- Mangez votre petit déjeuner. Vous avez une longue journée aujourd'hui. Prévint la matriarche.

\- Ah oui ? S'inquiéta Sam.

\- En effet, mon mari et mon fils vous emmène pêcher sur les côtes. Le temps est idéal.

La jeune femme regarda au dehors en se servant un café. En effet, le soleil était au rendez-vous, malgré un temps frais de par l'humidité de la veille.

\- Il faudra prendre votre crème solaire. Le soleil en mer est très fort avec la réverbération sur l'eau.

\- Bien. Répondit Sam en s'asseyant alors qu'elle avait prit un bol de céréales.

La vieille dame continua de faire sa vaisselle alors que les deux hommes préparaient leur matériel de pêche à l'extérieur.

\- Monsieur O'Neill aussi aime pêcher ? Demanda Sam en les observant par la fenêtre.

\- Oh vous pouvez l'appeler Rick vous savez. Répondit Molly en souriant alors que les yeux de Sam s'illuminèrent d'enfin connaître le prénom du père de Jack. Mais en effet, oui, c'est une passion qu'il a partagé avec toute la famille, sauf Célia et moi.

\- Typiquement masculin.

\- Et ennuyeux surtout ! Rigola Molly.

\- Et encore, vous avez de la chance, vous, votre mari pêche en mer, il y a donc de vrais poissons. Jack lui, pêche dans un lac vide...

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire sous la remarque de Samantha. Alors que Molly prenait un chiffon pour essuyez sa vaisselle, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question :

\- Sam... Que pensez vous de mon fils ?

\- Que c'est un homme merveilleux ! Répondit-elle instantanément.

Sous la surprise de sa réponse et la rapidité à laquelle elle avait répondu, Molly cessa ses gestes et la regarda observer les hommes à l'extérieur. Elle posa son chiffon sur le bord de l'évier et s'avança vers la jeune femme. N'entendant plus la voix de la matriarche de maison, Sam se souvint de ses dernières paroles et gênée, elle regarda son bol presque vide et posa une main sur la bouche en se mordant la lèvre. Ses joues prirent une teinte rougie tandis qu'elle appuyait plus fortement avec ses dents. La vieille dame atteint la hauteur de la jeune femme et la vit faire, elle posa alors une main sur son épaule tout en reculant la chaise à côté de Sam et s'asseyant dessus.

\- Sam... Vous n'avez pas à vous fustiger d'avoir dit une telle chose. Je ne vais pas vous manger. Dit Molly afin de la déstresser.

\- Pardon... Je suis désolée... Je...

\- Ne vous excusez pas enfin ! Je voudrais juste savoir une chose... Demanda la vieille femme avec un regard interrogatif.

\- Oui ?

\- Le pensez vous réellement ?

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Molly sourit sous sa réponse, tout en repensant à cette relation fusionnelle qu'ils entretenaient, cette jeune femme et son fils.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas ensemble dans ce cas ?

\- Pour plusieurs raisons... Répondit Sam avant de se taire et de tourner son attention vers ses céréales tout en les remuant de sa cuillère.

\- Pourrais-je savoir lesquelles ? S'enquit Molly.

Sam sourit d'un air dédaigneux tandis qu'elle répondait à la vieille femme.

\- La principale raison est que je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec lui. La réglementation Américaine le stipule dans ses lois.

\- Parce que vous êtes sous sa chaîne de commandement ?

\- Oui.

\- Je comprends... Quelle est la seconde raison ?

\- Eh bien... Je ne suis pas vraiment faite pour lui... Je ne sais pas trop comment vous l'expliquer... Mais... Par exemple, si je devais être avec lui, je pense que je le ferais plus souffrir qu'autre chose.

\- Je ne pense pas... Quand bien même c'était le cas, ce n'est certainement pas à vous d'en décider. Si mon fils vous aime, ce n'est pas sa faute.

Sam sourit sous sa réplique.

\- Oui, mais si je peux éviter de le faire souffrir, alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le faire, quitte à ne jamais pénétrer dans sa vie.

\- Pourtant vous y êtes actuellement.

\- Il m'y a forcé. Je n'ai jamais voulu venir ici.

Molly se renfrogna sur son siège en enlevant sa main de l'épaule de Sam, prête à se lever pour retourner à sa vaisselle.

\- Pardon madame O'Neill, ce n'était pas contre vous... Je passe vraiment de très agréables moments auprès de vous... Ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre, c'est que je ne rendrais pas votre fils heureux... Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui faire penser quoi que ce soit à mon égard.

Molly lui sourit doucement en se levant.

\- Malheureusement ma petite Samantha, je crois bien qu'il est trop tard. Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils si heureux auprès d'une femme. Et croyez moi lorsque je vous le dis, vous faites son bonheur. Et ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider. Pour reprendre vos mots, ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est heureux auprès de vous.

La matriarche repartit à ses activités alors que Sam débarrassa sa table, et monta dans sa chambre afin de prendre ce qu'il lui fallait, mais également pour se faire une petite toilette. Fin prête, elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur où elle rejoignit les deux hommes.

\- Bonjour Sam. Dirent-ils en même temps.

\- Bonjour messieurs.

\- Vous êtes prête ? Demanda Jack.

\- Oui, je pense.

\- Alors en voiture. Dit Rick.

\- Molly ne vient pas ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Ma femme n'est pas tellement fan de la pêche en mer. Expliqua Rick.

\- Vous allez voir que ce n'est pas la même chose que dans un lac. Le bateau bouge plus. J'ai pris des cachets pour le mal de mer au cas ou. Prévint Jack.

\- Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin. Rétorqua la jeune femme alors que la voiture se mit en route.

\- On ne sait jamais ! Lança le militaire.

Sam sourit et ils s'arrêtèrent un quart d'heure plus tard sur un parking surplombant un quai. Divers bateaux, de toutes sortes de tailles différentes étaient stockés ici, attendant impatiemment de prendre le large. Rick prit quelques affaires dans la malle et se dirigea vers un bateau hors bord assez grand, avec une cabine intérieure, permettant la pêche et la croisière. Les bords du bateau étaient entourés par des barrières en inox, colorées de bleu et de rouge.

\- J'aime beaucoup le nom de votre bateau ! Lança Sam.

\- Tout à fait personnel, n'est-ce pas ? Rigola Rick.

\- En effet, je n'aurais pas fait mieux... Ajouta Jack.

\- Le O'Neill ! Pensez vous qu'il soit prêt à me recevoir ? Demanda Sam en souriant et plissant les yeux sous le soleil.

\- Alors ! Ce bateau n'accueille que les jolies demoiselles... En bikini ! Qui veulent bien faire bronzette sur le toit du bateau, et hydrater ses messieurs qui pêchent pour les nourrir. Expliqua le patriarche en rigolant.

Jack frappa le bras de son père tandis qu'ils se mirent à rire tous les trois alors qu'ils aidaient Sam à monter sur le bateau et lui faisaient passer les glacières, les cannes à pêche, les appâts et le panier prévu par Molly.

Ils embarquèrent ensuite et Rick s'occupa de faire sortir le bateau du port, tandis que Jack commençait déjà à installer leur matériel pour pêcher. Sam quant à elle, explora tout ce qu'il y avait à bord, ne ratant pas la sortie du port ainsi que le paysage qui les attendaient de l'autre côté. Elle sourit tout en sortant ses lunettes de soleil et les mettant sur son nez. L'air était frais et marin et elle savait que cela lui ferait du bien. Elle pourrait aussi se laver les cheveux ce soir. Rick s'était ensuite installé à sa ligne tout en se décapsulant une bouteille de bière, précieusement apportées par les hommes. Jack lui, avait appelé Sam afin de lui enseigner cet art.

\- Vous voulez savoir comment on pêche en mer ?

\- Eh bien... Oui, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait avant vous savez...

\- Attention ! Il y a un gage pour celui qui laisse filer la première prise ! S'écria Rick pour se faire entendre.

Sam rigola tandis que Jack ajouta :

\- Et pour celui qui les fait fuir on prévoit quoi ?!

Les trois compères partirent à rire, ayant du mal à s'arrêter. Finalement, Jack se positionna derrière Sam, lui mit la canne à pêche dans les mains alors qu'il l'avait bloqué sur le bateau pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

\- Ces cannes à pêche sont des cannes spéciales. Elles vous permettent de supporter le poids du poisson. En mer, il y a de gros poissons, ce qui fait que lorsqu'ils s'accrochent à votre corde, vous le sentez directement. On ne met donc pas de bouchon en bout. Lorsque vous sentez que ça tire, vous prenez le moulinet ici, et vous tournez. Compris ? Demanda Jack.

\- Oui, cela m'a l'air beaucoup plus simple.

\- Oh ça l'est ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il faille enlever le poisson de la ligne. Ce que vous aurez à faire aussi. Répondit Jack en souriant.

Sam resta bouche bée alors qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela puisse être difficile. Lors de sa première prise, elle remonta la poisson comme convenu, et Jack s'occupa de lui montrer comment l'enlever de la corde.

\- Mettez vos doigts de chaque côté de sa bouche.

Elle s'appliqua donc à mettre son pouce et son index de chaque côté de la bouche du poisson, ce qui eut pour effet de l'ouvrir.

\- Regardez où se trouve l'hameçon. Lorsque vous le voyez, vous l'enlevez sans le blesser. Attention, il va bouger.

Sam regarda dans la bouche du poisson et inspecta afin de trouver l'hameçon accroché à son palais. Elle inséra deux doigts dans sa bouche et entreprit de décrocher l'hameçon. Le poisson se laissa faire afin de ne pas être blessé. Une fois fait, il se mit à bouger dans tous les sens tandis qu'il arrivait par moment à sauter, s'aidant de sa queue.

\- Jack... ! S'écria Sam.

\- A vous de le maîtriser sans le faire tomber à l'eau.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas de sceau, pas de corde, rien qui puisse l'aider. Elle essaya de le prendre dans une main, mais sa texture visqueuse lui glissa des mains alors qu'il réussit à gagner quelques mètres vers le rivage. Jack tout sourire la regardait faire tandis que Sam courait après le poisson. Jack cessa finalement le jeu et l'attrapa par la queue, le laissant la tête en bas, alors que le poisson mourut quelques secondes après, ayant eu besoin d'air.

Sam et Jack se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire d'un commun accord.

La journée se passa dans la même ambiance. Alors que le soleil se couchait, le bateau rentrait au port.

\- Combien en avons nous Jack ? Demanda Rick.

\- Une bonne quinzaine. Vous aurez de quoi manger pour pas mal de temps. Répondit le militaire.

\- C'est ta mère qui va être contente !

Sam sourit alors qu'ils commençaient à tout décharger du bateau. Jack l'aida à descendre de nouveau et la jeune femme releva ses lunettes sur sa tête. Jack la regarda surprit et rigola.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jack ? Demanda-t-elle.

Rick la regarda et sourit en baissant la tête sous le comportement de son fils.

\- Je dirais que vous êtes prête pour faire un défilé. Répondit Rick.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin... Je ne comprends rien ! S'offusqua Sam en tapant Jack sur le torse.

\- Hey ! S'indigna-t-il.

Rick les laissa seuls tous les deux en rigolant tandis qu'il rapportait les glacières contenant les poissons ainsi que les cannes à pêche.

\- Laissez moi faire une photo ! Dit Jack en sortant son téléphone.

\- Non ! Je veux savoir ! Répondit la jeune femme en se tournant dos à lui.

\- Allez Sam ! Faites moi confiance ! S'exclama le militaire.

Sam se tourna vers lui en croisant les bras et optant pour une moue réprobatrice qui le fit encore plus rire tandis qu'il prenait la photo.

\- Bon ! Et maintenant, vous allez me dire ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- Sam, vous avez bronzé, et vous avez une très jolie marque de lunettes sur votre visage. Dit Jack en souriant.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle honteuse. Oh non !

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, essayant de cacher cela aux autres lorsque Jack prit ses mains et les garda dans les siennes.

\- Vous êtes très jolie comme cela. Et très drôle. N'ayez pas honte et profitez de ce que la vie vous donne.

Il lui fit un petit bisou sur le nez tandis qu'il l'embarquait vers le 4x4 pour rentrer à la demeure des O'Neill. Les hommes déchargèrent les cannes à pêche ainsi que les poissons tandis que Sam était déjà partie prendre sa douche et que Molly commençait à préparer le poisson. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée en riant devant la tête de Sam et en discutant de leur journée. Molly leur avait préparé une soupe de poisson et finalement, fatiguée de leur journée, toutes les personnes étaient allées se coucher tôt.

Sam avait prit des coups de soleil, de même que Jack, mais avec ses mains souffrantes, il lui était compliqué de se mettre du produit dessus. Gênée, elle sortit dans le couloir et se mit devant la porte de Jack. Elle mit sa main contre la porte sans pour autant toquer. Elle ne savait que faire, si elle toquait, elle prenait le risque que cela dégénère, si elle ne faisait rien, elle allait souffrir le martyre. Prenant finalement sa décision, elle toqua à la porte très légèrement pour ne réveiller personne. La porte s'ouvrit sous un Jack surprit et torse nu. La vue de Sam se brouilla tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ses yeux ne se détachant pas du torse de Jack, celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge afin de la réveiller. Cela n'eut pour effet que de lui faire fermer la bouche.

\- Carter ! S'impatienta le militaire. Pas que votre regard sur moi ne me plaît pas, mais j'allais me mettre au chaud dans mon lit et rester dans le courant d'air frais du couloir ne me ravit pas...

Sam sursauta à l'entente de ses paroles. Elle eut un sourire gêné et dévia la tête ainsi que le regard.

\- Pardon... Je suis désolée... Vous avez froid ?! S'exclama-t-elle finalement.

\- Eh bien, il ne fait pas chaud. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas oublié de me mettre de la crème solaire et je n'ai pas la chaleur des brûlures pour me réchauffer.

Sam rougit, bien que cela ne se voyait pas sous ses coups de soleil. Elle baissa un peu plus la tête, soudainement très gênée.

\- Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda le militaire afin de la mettre en confiance.

\- Oui... En fait...

Elle bougea sa main sous son regard et contempla le tube de Biafine qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Peut-être qu'elle devrait faire demi tour. Il était encore temps.

\- En fait... ? Reprit le militaire pour l'aider.

\- Et bien...

Mais la conversation s'arrêtât là, la jeune femme n'ayant pas le courage de lui demander ce pourquoi elle était là. Le militaire le comprit et bien qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle lui demande d'elle même, il ne pouvait se résigner à la laisser partir sans l'avoir soulagée de ses douleurs. Il fit un geste de la main vers le tube, attendant une réponse qui se matérialisa par un hochement de tête de la jeune femme. Il la prit alors par la main et l'incita à s'asseoir sur le lit au milieu de la pièce. L'environnement ne changeait pas vraiment de leur lieu de travail. Une pièce couleur plâtre et vert indien, des décorations matérielles, avec un filet en corde accroché au dessus du haut de tête du lit, des images, photos et colliers dispersés à travers les mailles. Une cible, de l'autre côté de la chambre, ainsi que des fléchettes, puis, tout à fait indécent dans ce type de décoration, une commode, sur laquelle se trouvaient de nombreuses peluches. Sam sourit en s'approchant de l'une d'entre elles. Elle passa à peine la main dessus et contempla les rideaux blancs qui tombaient devant la fenêtre, donnant vue sur le portail au loin.

\- Cette chambre est très impersonnelle, tout en l'étant à la fois. Dit Sam.

\- Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de goût... Mis à part mettre en avant les membres qui m'étaient le plus cher... Expliqua Jack.

\- A qui sont toutes ces peluches ? Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Le militaire sourit tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la commode.

\- Ce petit ours des neiges s'appelle Toby, il m'a été offert par mon frère James, Rocco vient de Londres, c'est ma nièce qui me l'a ramené il y a cinq ans. Lepp est un leprechaun, on entretient les traditions. Dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle. Lors de la naissance d'un enfant, on lui offre un nounours Leprechaun qu'il gardera toute sa vie. Coco lapin m'a été offert par mon père... Le soir, avant de partir en mission, il me frottait son museau contre mon nez. C'était une sensation des plus douces... Lili est la peluche de ma sœur et pour finir, Jimmy adorait celui là, je l'ai donc récupéré à sa mort.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Sam émue, alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui.

\- Jim.

Sam se mordit la lèvre, heureuse qu'il lui ai fait ses confidences. Elle se tourna vers le lit et se mit dos à lui, à genoux, afin qu'il puisse commencer par le dos. Elle passa ses bras par dessus sa tête et prit les pans de son sweat pour le remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. Comprenant le message, le militaire appliqua la crème froide sur le dos de sa compagne, alors qu'elle frissonnait sous le contraste de température, et commença à masser sur toute la partie rouge. Lorsque se fut fait, il prit ses mains et les laissa tomber à côté d'elle alors qu'il prit les pans de son sweat afin de le lui remettre en place. La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et s'allongea sur le dos, soulevant une fois de plus le sweat jusqu'au dessous de ses seins. Il pouvait constater qu'elle n'en menait pas large de part se respiration saccadée, son ventre se soulevait à allure irrégulière, tout comme le sien. Elle le mettait dans une position assez délicate, il pouvait toucher son corps, sans en profiter. Voilà une tâche d'autant plus difficile qu'il fallait toucher sans trop appuyer pour ne pas faire mal. Et donc, prodiguer de douces caresses, la laissant pantoise sur le lit. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi avec elle à ce moment là, elle ne l'aurait pas arrêté. Mais il ne le ferait pas, par peur d'abuser d'elle, n'étant pas encore dans son état normal. Il posa ses mains remplies de crème sur son ventre et commença donc à masser sa peau soyeuse, brillante et si douce. Parfois, la militaire ne pouvait se contrôler, et sous le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, elle serrait ses abdos, et cela creusait un trou, ou une dégénérescence des tissus. Il adorait voir ce spectacle mille fois mieux qu'une danse du ventre sous ses yeux. Il leva la tête afin de contempler son visage, et vit qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et respirait par la bouche très difficilement. Elle se mordait parfois la lèvre, espérant probablement effacer un gémissement. Ses yeux retournèrent à son œuvre alors qu'il était attiré par la ligne rouge le long de la bordure de son pantalon. Non, il ne pouvait pas ou il perdrait le contrôle. Et pourtant, il se devait d'essayer. Il prit une noisette de crème et la déposa à l'endroit où c'était rouge. Puis, il étala en suivant la ligne tracée par le soleil. Il toucha la bordure du pantalon, la poussant dans ses retranchements, en la décalant plus bas. Passant le bout de ses doigts sous le pantalon. Massant toujours, et prenant un malin plaisir à le faire. La jeune femme sentant le désir monter en flèche, ouvrit les yeux et poussa un faible gémissement tandis qu'elle se redressait difficilement sur ses coudes afin de voir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que cela vous fait du bien. Murmura le militaire, un doux sourire sur le visage.

Était-ce un rêve ? Car si s'en était un, elle s'y perdrait avec passion, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, ils ne pouvaient pas franchir la ligne ! Et il le savait. Leurs yeux à tous les deux étaient noirs, si noirs, qu'ils auraient pu s'y perdre. Sam, cependant, prit la main de Jack dans la sienne et l'invita à s'allonger à côté d'elle.

\- Avant de vous mettre en brassière, la prochaine fois, pensez à la crème solaire... Souffla Jack en remontant vers elle et s'allongeant près d'elle.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas eu de coup de soleil alors que vous étiez torse nu ?! S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Et bien moi, je me suis protégé.

Sam soupira en tirant une moue boudeuse alors qu'elle croisait finalement les bras.

\- Pourriez vous m'en mettre sur les bras s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Bien sûr. Relevez vos manches.

La militaire ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et releva les deux manches de son sweat tout en baissant ce dernier sur son ventre. Le militaire appliqua alors la crème, faisant le plus grand bien à la jeune femme. Cette dernière, fatiguée de sa journée, finit par s'endormir sur le ventre, alors qu'il lui massait les épaules en lui mettant de la crème solaire. Sentant soudainement ses muscles se relâcher, il rit et tomba dos sur le lit en regardant le plafond. Il était heureux, la jeune femme de ses rêves s'était endormie dans son lit, et il n'allait rien faire pour la réveiller. Il se redressa, tout sourire, et ferma le tube de crème qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet. Il souleva la couette ainsi que le drap du lit et en fit de même du côté de Sam, en les faisant passer sous le corps de la jeune femme sans pour autant la réveiller. Il rabattit ensuite le drap sur ses épaules, et la couette jusqu'à ses hanches, ne souhaitant pas la brûler. Si elle avait froid, elle se couvrirait. Il se mit ensuite sous les couvertures et se tourna de son côté, un bras replié sous l'oreiller, l'autre sur le côté de son corps. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, et grâce aux reflets de la lune, il put observer son magnifique visage d'ange tourné vers lui. Elle avait l'air apaisé, et il appréciait de pouvoir la voir reposée. Il soupira de bien être et s'endormit de cette façon.


	10. Ma capitale

Hello les loulous !

Je suis impardonnable, je sais, je vous ai encore laissé une semaine sans publication! Je suis vraiment désolée ! D'autant que j'étais prête à publier et tout, et là, mon manque de connexion a fait que je n'ai pas pu sauvegarder la page et tout s'est effacé ! C'est la m**** !

Merci en tous les cas à tous les nouveaux reviewers que je lis ! Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que vous continuez à me suivre ou que pour certains, l'histoire plaît ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de publier un autre chapitre avant la fin de la semaine, mais je ne promets rien car j'aurai trop peur de ne pas tenir ma promesse.

 **Alice-East :** Je dois avouer que la création d'un personnage peut être facile et moins facile. Nous n'avons jamais vu les parents de Jack dans la série et créer un personnage qui ressemble un peu à Jack tout en étant décalé mais auquel on puisse assimiler des ressemblances tardives, c'est quand même un beau challenge. Fort heureusement pour moi, à cette époque, c'est Angelgym34 qui m'a lancé ce challenge d'écriture. Je lui ai très gentiment demandé si je pouvais reprendre quelques uns des personnages qu'elle avait créé et elle a dit oui ! Donc j'ai pas eu à faire beaucoup d'efforts ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie si tu peux aussi t'identifier à certains "autres" personnages que les principaux. Ils font quand même aussi partis de l'histoire. Merci en tous les cas pour ton commentaire !

 **Guest de vendredi 12 :** Je dois avouer qu'en effet, c'est une fanfic plutôt dark dès le départ. Bon, je ne vais pas te mentir, j'adore écrire ce genre de choses, bien que dans la vie, cela peut se passer tellement différemment aussi ! Toutes personnes réagit différemment aux épreuves sentimentales. J'aime voir Sam un peu en souffrance quand dans la série, elle n'est que femme forte. Et je me dis que même en étant forte, une femme peut un jour craquer beaucoup plus que ce à quoi l'on peut s'attendre. ;) En tous les cas, merci et bravo à toi, d'être toujours présente sur cette lecture !

 **Guest de vendredi :** Oui ! Tu as tout résumé, un peu d'apaisement après ce dur commencement ! Merci à toi pour ton commentaire !

 **Guest de samedi :** Et bien merci beaucoup ! Ce n'est vraiment pas facile d'être dans le respect des personnages donc ta review me fait très plaisir ! Parlant de respect, c'est sûrement pour cela que Jack n'a toujours rien dit à Sam. Il la pense fragile et par respect, va se taire encore un petit moment... ^^

 **Pour les différents mots et endroits :**

\- Banoffee et Colcannon : Deux plats à retrouver sur google en image, pour voir la tête que ça a =)

\- Couleur de Dublin : leinsterrugby . ie

\- Loftus Hall : loftushall . ie

\- Wexford : guide-irlande / localisation / wexford . ie

\- Sight Seeing Tour : dublinsightseeingtour . ie

* * *

D'abord un œil, le deuxième, le rayon de soleil caressant sa peau l'avait réveillé... Pourtant, le soleil, ça ne faisait pas mal, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment lui paraissait être une brûlure. Ah oui ! La veille sur le bateau, les coups de soleil, cela devait lui brûler... Mais, elle avait pourtant mit de la crème ?! Oui, mais depuis le temps, cela avait du imprégner la peau et certainement qu'elle devrait en remettre... Des rideaux blancs... C'est fou, elle aurait pourtant juré que ceux de sa chambre étaient bordeaux. Ou peut-être qu'elle était encore en train de rêver. Sam ferma les yeux et les rouvris, toujours la même couleur... Bizarre, et cette douleur persistante ! Il fallait qu'elle bouge ! Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'elle découvrit dans quelle tenue elle se trouvait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de vêtement sur le corps ? Bon... Elle avait bien un drap à hauteur de ses reins, mais c'était tout. Elle baissa la tête et regarda dessous le drap. Ouf ! Elle avait toujours son pantalon. Mais bon... C'était pas une raison ! Ah oui ! Quelle idiote ! Elle avait enlevé son sweat durant la nuit, la matière frottant ses brûlures, cela lui était devenue insupportable, elle s'était alors mise sur le ventre afin de se cacher de Jack... De qui ?! Jack ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire la dedans lui ?! Sam s'assit en ramenant ses genoux contre elle et appuya la paume de sa main droite contre son front, semblant réfléchir assez intensément. Oui ! Elle s'était rendue, hier soir, dans la chambre de Jack, afin qu'il lui passe de la crème, pour apaiser ses souffrances. Les peluches, les photos, les colliers, la cible, tout, elle se rappelait de tout maintenant, la seule chose qui la laissait perplexe, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas si Jack avait vu quoi que ce soit de son corps, n'étant plus à côté d'elle. Elle chercha un réveil du regard et en trouva un sur la table de chevet du militaire. 11h26. Non ! Elle prit son sweat au pied du lit, l'enfila rapidement et ouvrit la porte du couloir en passant seulement la tête à travers, espérant ne croiser personne. Elle se faufila rapidement dans sa chambre et entreprit de prendre une bonne douche, froide certes, mais une douche quand même et d'enfiler un jean, un tee-shirt et une chemise type bûcheron. Elle descendit ensuite au rez de chaussée et rencontra Jack au pied des escaliers.

\- Bonjour. Murmura-t-il.

\- Bonjour. Répondit-elle.

\- Je pensais que vous ne vous réveilleriez jamais... Je m'apprêtais à déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la belle au bois dormant afin de la réveiller à vrai dire... Expliqua le militaire.

Sam rougit, gênée de la métaphore utilisée...

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

\- Oui, je vous remercie.

\- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait falloir que je vous amène des glaçons cette nuit... Insinua-t-il encore.

La jeune femme rougit un peu plus si c'était possible tandis qu'elle se triturait les doigts, ne sachant que répondre à cela.

\- Bon, j'imagine que ma présence devait y être pour beaucoup. Continua-t-il en haussant les sourcils plusieurs fois avec un sourire charmeur.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux tout en étouffant un rire.

\- Je vous rassure mon général, dormir avec vous ne me rend pas aussi chaude que ça, par contre, les coups de soleil ne pardonnent pas... Bien qu'à vrai dire, j'aurais préféré avoir chaud à cause de vous plutôt qu'à cause de ces satanés coups de soleil ! Râla le jeune femme.

\- Belle répartie ! Sourit Rick en passant derrière Jack et se rendant du salon à la cuisine.

Sam ne dit plus rien, gênée au plus au point d'avoir dit une chose pareille devant le père de son ami. Mon dieu qu'il était horrible de se faire prendre d'une telle façon ! Jack, lui, souriait comme un enfant, fier de sa bêtise, mais également de celle de la jeune femme.

\- Je vous propose d'aller à Dublin ce soir, voir Wexford / Dublin. Ensuite, si l'équipe gagne, nous irons au pub partager quelques verres avec les supporters. Dit Jack en la guidant vers le salon.

En effet, il n'était pas question qu'elle déjeune à cette heure tardive de la matinée. Ils allaient manger dans peu de temps, et elle n'aurait plus faim si elle mangeait maintenant.

\- Heu... C'est un match si j'ai bien compris ? Demanda-t-elle pour plus d'explications.

\- Oui pardon. J'en oublie de m'expliquer. C'est un match de rugby, le plus attendu de la saison. Ce sont les deux premières équipes de la ligue irlandaise. C'est un très beau spectacle à voir.

Après s'être installés dans le sofa à proximité de la table basse, en biais l'un et l'autre afin de pouvoir se parler en face, Sam répondit :

\- Et bien pourquoi pas. Vous pensez que cela nous fera rentrer à quelle heure ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous donne la permission de minuit ! Cria Molly de la cuisine.

Sam rougit une nouvelle fois tandis que Jack rigola en répliquant :

\- Merci maman !

\- C'est moi ou toute votre famille détient le même humour ? S'enquit Sam en souriant doucement.

\- Je suis désolé... Commença-t-il avec un sourire d'excuses. J'ai appris à bonne école.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas.

\- Je vous sers à boire ? Demanda Jack pour prendre un apéritif. Je peux vous proposer une bière, un vin blanc, des jus de fruits...

\- Je veux bien un verre de Martini s'il vous plaît.

\- Je vais préparer ça. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le militaire partit en direction de la cuisine afin d'aller préparer l'apéritif. Il en profita pour demander à ses parents ce qu'ils souhaitaient également. Pendant ce temps, le regard de Sam s'égara sur différents bibelots disposés ici et là, représentant ou non des choses réelles. Il y avait également beaucoup de cadres photos sur les étagères, les murs et devant les livres de la bibliothèque. Elle remarqua également une petite fenêtre dans le mur, remplie d'objets permettant la prière catholique. Elle se rappela alors combien les irlandais étaient catholiques, en tout cas, la République Irlandaise... Elle regarda par la fenêtre, et constata que les nuages n'étaient pas si loin après tout et qu'il risquait fortement de pleuvoir dans l'après midi. Elle se demandait bien, d'ailleurs, ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour l'après midi. La jeune femme enleva ses chaussures et replia ses jambes sous elle. Il était vrai que depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait découvert de nombreuses choses, elle s'était amusée, elle avait rit, pleuré, et tout cela grâce à Jack et ses parents. Elle ne pouvait pas nier, elle se sentait bien ici. Mais était-ce réellement ce qu'il lui fallait ? Si elle n'avait déjà pas pu avoir sa propre famille, si elle avait déjà dû les perdre tous, pourrait-elle se permettre de perdre une nouvelle fois une autre famille à qui elle tenait beaucoup ? Rien ne disait qu'il pouvait arriver quelque chose de similaire, mais et alors pourquoi pas ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait partir avant de ne trop s'attacher à cette famille. Jack ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas si il devait arriver quoi que se soit à son père ou à sa mère, ou à n'importe quel autre de ses frères et sœurs par sa faute... Enfin, par sa faute, tout était relatif. Mais en général, elle perdait toutes les personnes qu'elle estimait. Au bout du compte, elle n'avait plus ni son père, ni sa mère, son frère, sa belle-sœur et les enfants ne voulaient plus entendre parler d'elle, sa meilleure amie était décédée, tous les hommes sur qui elle était tombée ne l'avait pas rendu heureuse, avaient disparu ou étaient morts... Oui, quelque part, même si ce n'était pas sa faute, elle avait en quelque sorte un mauvais karma... Et elle ne voulait en aucun cas jeter ce dernier sur Jack et sa famille... Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus loin sa théorie, que Jack arriva dans la pièce munit des bouteilles et suivit de ses parents, qui prirent place non loin, sur les deux fauteuils face à eux, dont un, un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Samantha. Dit Molly en arrivant et en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

\- Bonjour madame O'Neill.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Molly !

\- Désolée... Le respect... Se justifia la jeune femme. Qu'avez vous préparé de bon ce midi ?

\- Alors, en entrée, marinade de poisson à la menthe... Vous aimez ? Demanda la matriarche d'un regard inquiet.

\- Oui ! C'est très léger, c'est parfait ! Répondit Samantha en prenant le verre que Jack lui tendait.

\- Et en plat d'accompagnement et principal, le Colcannon. C'est un plat typiquement irlandais, une purée en fait composée de pomme de terre, de choux, de beurre, de lait et d'oignons. Vous pouvez vous en servir en quantité que vous voulez, comme cela, c'est ni trop, ni pas assez. Expliqua Rick.

\- Vous allez vous régaler ! Ajouta Jack. Santé à tous !

Les trois autres personnes répondirent à Jack alors que Sam sourit et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Elle savait que les irlandais étaient des amateurs de vins français. Rick en sortait une bouteille à chaque repas ! Elle croyait avoir deviné que son préféré était le St Émilion. Vin qu'elle n'appréciait pas des plus par sa texture plutôt épaisse.

\- Alors Sam ?! Comment avez vous trouvé ces premières journées parmi nous ? Demanda Molly, curieuse.

\- J'ai vraiment appris beaucoup de choses ! En fait, je suis déjà venue en Irlande lorsque j'étais jeune. Je n'avais pas fait autant de choses. Nous étions dans le comté de Wexford justement. Expliqua-t-elle en regardant Jack et repensant au match de ce soir. J'étais en voyage de classe et nous avions visité la région. Plutôt dans un but lucratif.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous aviez visité ? S'enquit Rick curieux.

\- La ville de Dublin, on avait pris les bus Sight Seeing Tour, qui font le tour de la ville. Nous avions fait la Loftus Hall aussi...

\- Ah oui ! On la fait avec mes frères... C'était nul ! S'exclama Jack.

\- Oui, je suis bien d'accord. Renchérit Sam.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Molly.

\- C'est apparemment la maison la plus hantée d'Irlande. Mais, tout est montage et scène de théâtre... Expliqua Jack.

Les quatre personnes continuèrent de converser autour de leur apéritif, reprenant un deuxième verre par la suite. Rick partit alors chercher les plats du déjeuner, les ramenant dans le salon pour qu'ils puissent manger sur place sans bouger, alors qu'ils étaient bien calés et discutaient tous tranquillement. Sam même, participait activement à la conversation, ajoutant des lieux de visite sur la liste de ce qu'elle avait fait en Irlande. Rick et Molly étaient heureux de pouvoir apprendre à mieux connaître cette charmante jeune femme qui avait réussi à conquérir le cœur si solitaire de leur fils.

\- Qu'allons nous faire cet après midi ? Demanda-t-elle soudain. Jack m'a parlé du match, du pub, mais il me semble qu'il a oublié la moitié de la journée. Dit-elle en rigolant.

\- On ne se moque pas ! Déclara-t-il en souriant, heureux de voir Sam si joyeuse.

\- Ils annoncent de la pluie pour cet après midi, on ne pensait donc pas bouger. Expliqua Rick.

\- Et puis, je me met à votre place ! Depuis que vous êtes arrivée, vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtée, on s'est dit que vous voudriez peut-être vous reposer un peu. Ajouta Molly.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Répondit Sam en un sourire ravi.

\- Donc après le repas, on range tout et petite sieste. Ensuite, si vous le voulez, on fera des jeux de société, on parlera, on viendra ici et on piochera des livres dans la bibliothèque de ma mère... Ce que vous voulez. Dit Jack.

Sam sourit, le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Elle ne savait pas si la sieste serait réparatrice, mais au final, ce soir, elle allait se coucher tard, donc elle pouvait bien se permettre de dormir un peu. Et puis, Molly avait raison, depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle ne s'était pas posée, et chaque matin, elle se levait la dernière. Cela prouvait combien la fatigue lui pesait. Le repas terminé, ils débarrassèrent tous leur table et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Rick ne lâchant pas son journal, Molly s'attelant à de la couture, quant à Jack et Sam, une sieste bien méritée. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sam pour s'endormir sous le poids pesant de ses sentiments, et de la fatigue accumulée. Quelques heures plus tard, se fut Jack qui la réveilla par quelques coups contre sa porte. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux avec peine et tourna la tête vers la porte en disant :

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Jack. Je peux ouvrir ?

\- Oui, bien sur.

\- Désolé de vous réveiller, il est 16h30 et mes parents ont préparé un petit goûter. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous en mangiez, mais nous ne mangerons pas avant d'être au pub ce soir. Si vous voulez avoir quelque chose dans le ventre... C'est une bonne idée que de venir. C'est une spécialité irlandaise et cela ferait plaisir à mes parents... Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Elle est belle l'excuse des parents ! S'offusqua la jeune femme. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour venir, j'ai encore un peu de tenue figurez vous !

\- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer... Balbutia-t-il.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, et il y a longtemps que je ne goûte plus, mais si je peux partager votre assiette, ce sera avec plaisir. Répondit-elle avec un sourire en sortant du lit.

\- Très bien.

Ils descendirent tous les deux et vinrent s'asseoir dans la cuisine où les parents de Jack s'affairaient à leurs occupations.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà mon petit ! Dites donc ! Vous êtes une vraie marmotte ! Lança Molly en la voyant arriver.

\- Maman, je t'ai déjà expliqué que Sam a besoin de repos. Elle travaille beaucoup trop... Grommela Jack.

Le militaire la fit asseoir sur une chaise alors que la jeune femme adressait un petit sourire à la mère de Jack pour s'excuser. Le gâteau en face d'elle semblait très lourd. Elle se ravit d'avoir demandé à partager l'assiette de Jack. Elle n'en mangerait probablement pas la moitié qu'elle ne pourrait déjà plus rien avaler.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est un banoffee. C'est une tarte irlandaise à base de bananes, chantilly, spéculos, cacao, caramel et confiture de lait. On peut la faire différemment aussi. Cela paraît très lourd, mais ça descend tout seul. Expliqua Jack.

\- Pour vous peut-être ! Répliqua la jeune femme d'un air dubitatif.

Jack en coupa une part et la mit dans son assiette, il donna une cuillère à Sam et lui demanda de goûter. Elle trouva cela très bon, et en mangea plus qu'elle n'avait pensé au départ. Bien qu'elle n'aurait pas mangé une part complète. Ils s'étaient partagé la cuillère, évitant de faire de la vaisselle sale supplémentaire.

\- Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que je n'ai pas goûté ? Demanda Sam.

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas ! S'exclama Jack en souriant.

\- Si on devait tout vous faire goûter ! Vous partiriez d'ici en roulant ! S'écria Rick en rentrant dans la maison alors qu'il pleuvait maintenant à verse.

Sam grimaça en le voyant rentrer tandis qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité être à sa place.

\- En tout cas, ceci est excellent ! Dit-elle en se levant et prenant l'assiette afin de la mettre dans le lave vaisselle.

\- Vous pouvez aller vous préparer, on ne va pas tarder à y aller. Dit Jack en passant rapidement derrière elle.

Sam acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'excusa le temps d'aller se préparer. Ils partirent une demi heure plus tard et se dirigèrent vers la capitale. Il ne fut pas aisé de trouver une place de parking et ils durent se garer dans un parking payant. Les portes du stade étaient déjà ouvertes et la foule rentrait petit à petit. Jack se tenait très proche de Sam afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas entraîner. Les gens ne faisaient pas de mal et elle ne risquait pas grand chose, c'était plus une formalité. Rick leur donna chacun leur billet d'entrée tandis qu'il distribuait aussi chapeau et écharpe aux couleurs de Dublin. Ils prirent rapidement leur place au milieu de supporters aux mêmes couleurs. Molly s'installa rapidement et ouvrit son sac alors qu'elle s'occupa de Jack en premier, puis de Rick. Elle se tourna enfin vers Sam, alors que cette dernière ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire, surprise de découvrir les deux hommes colorés en bleu et noir.

\- Tradition oblige Sam ! Il faut vous maquiller ! S'exclama Jack en rigolant.

\- Je trouve que vous avez beaucoup de traditions ici ! Répondit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Oui, mais c'est le but de la communion d'un pays ! Expliqua Rick. Regardez pourquoi l'Irlande marche aussi bien ! Parce que quand on fait les choses, on les fait à fond !

\- Et si je suis pour Wexford comment ça se passe ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Le silence et les regards qui lui répondirent, la forcèrent à se taire et à s'asseoir afin que Molly s'occupe d'elle.

\- D'accord, d'accord... C'était une blague...

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à ton amie ce qu'est l'humour Jack... Dit Rick en la regardant toujours bizarrement.

Jack se tourna vers elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Il a tendance à être un peu trop attaché aux traditions... Souffla le militaire afin de la rassurer.

\- Oui... Un peu trop vous dîtes ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne va pas me mordre ? Demanda-t-elle, revérifiant encore qu'il n'allait pas venir vers elle.

\- Est-ce que mon père vous ferait peur ?! S'exclama Jack en rigolant.

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en boudant tandis que Molly finissait de peindre son visage. Le militaire ne put résister et s'approcha d'elle, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue afin d'y déposer un baiser, tout en prenant un selfie. Quelques heures plus tard, le match commença, malgré le fait qu'elle n'y connaissait rien au rugby, elle savait que lorsque la foule de son côté criait, il fallait crier, que lorsque qu'ils râlaient, il fallait râler. L'ambiance était contagieuse, à tel point qu'elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment avoir fait une telle fête depuis très longtemps. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les parents de Jack, voir même lui, puissent être à fond dans ce sport. Un peu d'estime, soit, pourquoi pas, mais autant d'envie et de dynamisme ! Elle était plus que surprise. Les bras s'agitaient au dessus de leur tête, les spectateurs tapaient du pied pour faire plus de bruit, les trompettes battaient leur plein. Il fallait dire aussi qu'avec la pluie battante sur les joueurs, le jeu en valait la chandelle. De nombreuses glissades et dégringolades sur le terrain rendait le jeu compliqué, mais encore plus intéressant. Chaque équipe était encouragée par ses propres supporters, mais le travail était là ! Dublin menait 16 à 14, et le match était serré. Finalement, à la dernière minute, un des joueurs de Dublin marqua un essai au pied, et fit remporter la victoire à son équipe. Les spectateurs étaient fous furieux, complètement enivrés de la victoire, ils criaient, sautaient, se prenaient dans les bras, tapaient dans leurs mains, chantaient... Autant d'actions, qu'elle ne pensait pas un jour possible pour un simple match de rugby. Rick avait prit son fils dans ses bras en le soulevant presque de terre, tandis que Molly lui avait donné une gentille accolade. Elle s'était ensuite sentie étouffée dans les bras du patriarche tandis que Molly et Jack échangeaient une étreinte également. Puis Rick embrassa sa femme alors que Jack prit Sam dans ses bras. Il faillit faire de même avec Sam, mais elle avait eu un mouvement de recul et il s'était ravisé. Ils étaient tous finalement sortis du stade et avaient suivi de nombreux supporters à travers les rues pour se retrouver ensuite dans un pub typiquement irlandais. Décorations en bois, tabourets et pressions tout le long du bar, la large gamme de bière ne laissait place qu'à une seule question : laquelle choisir... ? Les cris fusaient de par et d'autre du pub tandis que l'argent glissait à droite, à gauche en récompense des paris, perdus ou gagnés. Le serveur était surmené et la foule affluente ne facilitait pas les choses. Les consommateurs parlaient fort tandis que l'écran au dessus du bar diffusait les images du match. Certains chantaient en chœur, tandis que d'autres prenaient des photos. Sam préféra sortir dehors, le chaos régnant lui brisant le cerveau. Elle avait commandé une Bulmers, mais elle ne savait pas si un jour elle l'aurait avec le peuple présent ici. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel bain de foule et elle ne se sentait pas très bien, oppressée, avec ce sentiment de claustrophobie qui la prenait parfois dans ces moments là. Sauf qu'à cet instant, le simple fait d'être à l'air frais aurait dû lui faire du bien, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Sa respiration s'accélérait sous la peur d'une certaine réaction. Il y avait trop de monde, même à l'extérieur et ce n'était pas vivable. Il lui fallait de l'air, seule, ou avec peu de monde. Même à l'entrée du bar, des groupes de personnes, fumeuses visiblement, étaient présents et ne la réconfortait pas dans son sentiment de claustrophobie. Elle sentit finalement une main chaude se poser dans son dos tandis qu'elle tourna la tête pour voir son supérieur qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle était trempée. La pluie ne l'avait pas épargné et à vrai dire, elle s'en foutait un peu dans le moment présent. Jack ne tarderait sûrement pas à l'être également s'il restait là.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas pris vos cachets Sam ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, soudainement choquée. Depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas pris ses comprimés ?! Trop de temps. Elle sentait déjà ses mains et ses bras trembler. Pas ici, ah non ! Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle releva la tête vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, terrifiée, alors qu'il devait certainement pouvoir le lire en elle très facilement.

\- Ça va aller Sam, il faut juste attendre la bière et vous pourrez en prendre un. Faites un effort, s'il vous plaît.

Il était malin lui, faire un effort ! Il croyait peut-être qu'elle contrôlait son corps ? Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pris ces satanés comprimés ?! Pas à midi, pas ce matin, c'était sûr... Hier, hier... Les coups de soleil. Non, hier, ils n'y avaient pas pensé, ni le soir, ni le midi et elle n'en prenait plus le matin... Donc, toute la journée d'hier, elle avait fait sans... Zut ! Avant hier soir ! Cela remontait à beaucoup ! C'était nécessaire, elle en ressentait le besoin oppressant alors qu'elle luttait pour reprendre une respiration normale. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un malaise en pleine rue, en pleine capitale, quelqu'un allait forcément la voir et appeler les secours, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas... Elle regarda Jack, complètement désespérée tandis qu'il la laissait seule pour aller lui chercher sa bière. Elle s'appuya dos contre le mur, colla sa tête contre ce dernier, ferma les yeux et pensa à son réacteur à Naquadah. A la complexité de brancher les réseaux et les sources d'énergies entre elles. Le fil rouge avec le fil rouge et le fil jaune avec le fil jaune. Ses jambes se mettaient à trembler, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, une main la saisit par la taille et elle se retrouva appuyée contre le torse de son supérieur. Il lui mit un cachet en bouche tandis qu'il appuyait le verre sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle en boive une gorgée. Il le posa ensuite sur le rebord de la fenêtre, attendant que le produit face effet, alors qu'elle était quasiment assise sur ses cuisses, lui même appuyé contre la fenêtre. Elle avait calé sa tête contre son cou et il la maintenait de ses deux bras afin de la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle glisse ou qu'elle tombe à cause de ses jambes en coton.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle allait déjà mieux, elle avait bu quelques gorgées supplémentaires alors que Jack avait bu la sienne en entier.

\- Nous devrions rentrer, mes parents vont s'inquiéter et puis, la table ne devrait pas tarder à se libérer. Murmura Jack.

\- Non... Je ne veux pas faire de malaise... Il y a trop de monde dedans... Souffla la jeune femme épuisée.

\- Sam, on va attraper la mort ici. Faites moi confiance. On retrouve les parents et le temps que la table se libère, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je vous emmène dans un coin plus recalé dans la salle. Normalement dédié à l'intimité. Expliqua Jack.

Sam hocha la tête et prit son verre alors qu'elle suivait le militaire. La table était finalement libre et ils s'installèrent en attendant les parents de Jack. Sam s'était calmée, mais la prise du médicament ainsi que la pseudo crise qu'elle avait faite et les efforts pour la contrôler l'avait mise chaos. Elle posa donc sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack en les attendant. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après et mangèrent très rapidement. Ils expliquèrent qu'en général, ils aimaient bien, tous, se retrouver là, dans un pub, dans un autre, afin de partager, commenter, délirer. Ils mangeaient parfois ici, parfois non, et repartaient lorsqu'ils en avaient marre.

Ils partirent peu de temps après, notamment par l'état de fatigue avancé de la jeune femme qui s'endormait sur l'épaule de Jack et qui n'avait quasiment rien mangé. Inquiets, Rick et Molly s'étaient demandés ce qui lui arrivait, mais Jack leur avait assuré que tout allait bien, que c'était juste le bain de foule qui l'avait épuisé, n'y étant pas habituée. Jack porta la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre, tandis que le comprimé avait fait son effet de calmant. Il la déshabilla et la laissa en sous vêtements alors qu'il se permit de la glisser sous les couvertures. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle dorme avec des habits mouillés. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui dirait le lendemain. De même, il trouva du démaquillant dans sa salle de bain, une femme en avait forcément, et il démaquilla ses joues couvertes de maquillage coulant à cause de la pluie. Une fois fait, il ferma les rideaux, éteignit les lumières et partit de son côté afin de se préparer une tenue descente pour aller au lit. Après une telle journée et un tel bain de foule, il ne fut pas compliqué pour toute la famille de trouver rapidement les bras de Morphée.


	11. Au travers d'une ciste

Hello les loulous,

Choses promise, chose due, voici un deuxième chapitre avec pas mal de suspens pour la suite ^^ A vous d'en profiter comme il se doit ;)

Bonne lecture !

 **Pour les mots et autres choses spécifiques :**

- **Kells :** Tapez sur internet et vous verrez des photos ;)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sam ouvrit les yeux doucement, le soleil perçait difficilement à travers les rideaux bordeaux. Elle se frotta ses pupilles bleues et s'assit dans son lit, alors qu'elle remonta bien vite les couvertures sur elle, le froid arrivant au galop sur sa peau nue. C'est pas vrai ! Voilà encore qu'elle se retrouvait dans une tenue qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir choisi... Au moins, elle reconnaissait sa chambre ! Sam se leva vite et enfila un jean stone, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et un sweat pour parer le froid ambiant. Elle coiffa vite fait ses cheveux courts et descendit au rez de chaussée afin de retrouver les membres de la famille O'Neill.

\- Bonjour Samantha. Salua la matriarche en la voyant entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Molly... Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Tiens ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir descendre si tôt... ? S'étonna Jack.

\- Bonjour Sam ! Lança Rick.

Sam leur adressa un sourire et se servit un bol de fromage blanc. Elle ajouta ensuite des morceaux de fraise et vint s'asseoir en face de Jack.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda Jack.

\- Oui... Merci. Répondit la jeune femme en commençant à manger.

Voyant qu'elle était un peu perturbée, il s'enquit auprès de la jeune femme sur le programme de la journée :

\- Papa et maman ont eu la bonne idée d'aller à la recherche d'une ciste. Cela vous tente ?

\- Heu... Qu'est-ce qu'une ciste ? Demanda la jeune femme en le regardant.

\- C'est une sorte de randonnée... Et de chasse au trésor. En fait, il y a une boite cachée dans la nature, et il faut suivre le chemin indiqué au préalable dans la recherche. Lorsqu'on trouve la ciste, donc le trésor, il faut remplacer un des objets par un autre. Expliqua Jack.

\- C'est rigolo ! Je ne connaissais pas ce concept, mais il me paraît être intéressant oui ! Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Très bien. Molly, tu prépares les sandwiches ? Nous avons de la route à faire, nous mangerons sur place. Précisa le patriarche. Nous partons dans une demi heure.

Sam finit de manger et alla rapidement aider la mère de Jack tandis que ce dernier s'occupait de débarrasser la table. Ils partirent dans les minutes qui suivirent et arrivèrent à la ciste deux heures après. **Kells** était un petit hameau irlandais, abritant des cimetières abandonnés, et les ruines d'un château en restauration. Ils prirent donc le temps de manger leurs sandwiches au sein des ruines, tout en découvrant tour à tour et commentant leurs trouvailles. Des coins d'archéologie cachés, des tours encore ouvertes, des souterrains. Ils rencontrèrent même un berger et ses moutons. Ils commencèrent ensuite la ciste en suivant les indications de la page internet imprimée plus tôt par le maître de maison. Après une heure de marche et de découverte, ils virent une tour derrière un pré. Un pré rempli de vaches...

\- Les vaches vont avec la ciste ? Demanda Sam en souriant à Jack.

\- Non... Enfin... Je ne crois pas. Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils et se retournant vers son père.

\- Non... Les vaches n'étaient pas prévues. Confirma Rick. La seule façon de rejoindre la ciste est de traverser le champs.

\- Bon... Ben en avant. Commença Sam en passant par dessus la clôture.

Jack la suivit dans son élan, puis Rick, mais Molly les regarda en souriant et leur dit :

\- Je n'ai plus votre âge, quant à toi, ne viens pas te plaindre si tu as mal quelque part ce soir. Je vous attends ici. Il manquerait plus que ça qu'une vache me fonce dessus ! Râla la vieille dame.

\- Oh, mais non... Les vaches, c'est gentil. Viens là ma belle... Souffla Sam en approchant sa main d'une vache noire et blanche.

\- Vous feriez mieux de courir ! Il y a aussi un taureau, et si vous ne l'avez pas repéré, lui, il vous a vu, et n'a pas l'air ravi ! Lança Molly.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, les trois personnes tournèrent la tête vers le troupeau pour constater que toutes les vaches les regardaient sans s'approcher, tandis que le taureau arrivait du fond pour se mettre devant son troupeau en grognant.

\- A trois, on va droit à la barrière en face. Un... Deux... Trois ! S'exclama Jack.

Les trois compères se mirent à courir en direction de la barrière en face d'eux. Jack passa le premier, suivit de Sam et enfin Rick qui passa tout juste, coursé ensuite par le taureau, soufflant, il faut le dire, beaucoup plus que les trois personnes maintenant à l'abri. Sam regarda Jack et tous les deux se mirent à rire jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Rick les rejoignit, la peur passée. Quelques minutes plus tard, des contractures aux joues et aux abdos, les trois congénères se relevèrent et soufflèrent, ils repartirent à rire une deuxième fois, n'en pouvant vraiment plus. Sam s'attendait à faire des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais faite, mais se faire courser par des vaches tout de même ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu parier !

\- Bon, les enfants, c'est pas le tout, mais il faut trouver la ciste maintenant. Ils disent qu'elle serait cachée au pied de la tour.

Sam, Jack et Rick se mirent à chercher et ce fut Sam qui trouva la petit boite en métal blanc.

\- Je pense l'avoir trouvé ! Cria Sam pour se faire entendre.

Jack et Rick arrivèrent instantanément et le plus vieux ouvrit la boite.

\- Sam, que voulez vous prendre ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Heu... Je ne sais pas...

\- Vous avez tout le loisir de choisir. Expliqua Jack.

\- Bien, je vais prendre ce papillon, il est magnifique, je l'ajouterais dans mon album photo avec toutes les photos que vous avez prise durant notre séjour.

Jack rigola sous la répartie de la jeune femme tandis que Rick ajoutait un couteau suisse. Ils remirent la boite à sa place et se regardèrent. Les lieux étaient assez glauques, entre cimetières, et donc tombes, grande tour protectrice, verdure et vaches... Avec un sourire, Rick dit :

\- Jack, passe par derrière, il y a une ouverture... Tu appelles les vaches de ce côté pour que l'on puisse ressortir.

\- Pourquoi moi ?! S'offusqua son fils.

\- Parce que je suis le plus vieux, que tu es militaire et que Sam est une femme. Tu ne voudrais pas que Sam appelle le taureau tout de même... ?

\- Non... Grogna le militaire.

Il escalada le petit muret et se mit en vue des deux personnes restantes, comme pour s'assurer qu'elles l'aideraient si il avait un quelconque problème. Il siffla et se mit en vue du troupeau afin de les appeler. Méfiantes dans un premier temps, les vaches finirent par avancer lentement vers lui alors que Rick se préparait déjà à traverser de l'autre côté et que Sam surveillait l'avancée du troupeau.

\- Allez ! Venez là ! Cria Jack.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elles vont te répondre ! Rigola Rick assez fort pour se faire entendre de l'autre côté par son fils.

\- Si tu pouvais te taire, elle viendrait plus rapidement par ici et ne se demanderait pas vers où elles doivent réellement aller ! Gronda Jack.

\- Sam, vous devriez me rejoindre. Si vous voulez mon avis, ce taureau court plus vite que ce qu'il prétend...

Sam étouffa un rire avec sa main et suivit Rick alors que Jack continuait d'appeler les vaches. Finalement en colère, le taureau se mit à courir vers lui alors que le militaire n'eut qu'à sauter au dessus de la barrière pour l'éviter.

\- Courrez ! Cria-t-il avant de les rejoindre.

Les trois personnes sautèrent par dessus la barrière et se mirent à courir aussi vite que possible pour traverser le champs. Les vaches, elles, dupées une première fois, ne se le firent pas dire une seconde fois, et accompagnées du taureau, coursèrent le groupe de courageux. Il s'en fallut de peu après que Jack soit passé de l'autre côté de la balustrade pour que le taureau lui fasse savoir qui il était. Ce dernier soufflait et crachait de ses naseaux, de même que sous l'effort, il semblait avoir du mal à reprendre sa respiration et avait même tendance à tousser.

Une fois de plus, tout ce petit groupe se mit à rire, prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable, accompagné cette fois du rire de Molly, les ayant filmés sur le retour. Ils repartirent tous en direction de la voiture, toujours en reparlant de cette mésaventure plutôt rigolote. Ils rentrèrent ensuite au domaine et profitèrent de leur soirée.

 _FIN DU FLASHBACK 1_

Ils avaient mangé un peu de viande, un peu de poisson, des restes de légumes, tout comme dans une famille parfaite. C'était une famille parfaite, avec des blagues de merde, mais tellement amusantes, avec un amour au sens propre du terme, qui laissait place à l'auto-dérision tout en respectant l'être humain. Ils savaient jouer du plaisir d'être ensemble. Ils savaient comme c'était important, d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour. Elle ne pourrait certainement jamais oublier ce séjour chez les O'Neill, tout simplement car c'était les meilleures vacances de toute sa vie. Mais finalement, elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être là. C'était un bonheur qui lui était interdit. Ce n'était pas sa famille, et... Malgré le fait qu'elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec toutes ses personnes et qu'elle était quasiment guérie... Là encore, ça n'était pas sa vie. Il lui avait donné son cachet ce soir, pour ne pas faire de cauchemar... La fois où elle n'en avait pas prit car ils avaient oublié, elle n'en avait pas fait... Elle se rappelait aussi ne pas s'être réveillée au bon endroit. Pas dans sa chambre, et c'était peut-être pour cela que son esprit ne c'était pas sentit oppressé. Son regard dévia sur l'objet au dessus de sa tête. Le néon rouge indiquait minuit passé, elle avait réussi à avoir le numéro d'un taxi servant la nuit. Elle l'avait quémandé auprès de Molly, en lui disant que si jamais elle voulait aller faire une promenade et qu'elle se perdait, elle pourrait le joindre de n'importe quel poste téléphonique. Sans poser plus de questions, la vieille femme lui avait alors donné un petit bout de papier avec un numéro de téléphone. Elle le composa et attendit que l'on décroche. Elle lui demanda donc d'être au portail de la demeure pour minuit et demi. Le temps qu'elle descende et qu'elle se prépare. Le temps surtout que Jack et ses parents aillent se coucher. Le taxi serait là, elle n'avait plus à s'en préoccuper. Elle glissa son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et fit semblant de dormir lorsque cinq minutes plus tard, elle sentit son regard se poser sur elle. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, il resta un moment là, à l'observer. La brûlure de son regard était intense, et elle en ressentait les frissons lui parcourir le corps. Il partit quelques instants plus tard et elle en profita pour soulever rapidement les couvertures et sortir du lit. Elle poussa les rideaux dans un silence le plus complet et ouvrit la fenêtre. Les nuits étaient fraîches en Irlande... Elle repoussa le frisson qui menaçait de la gagner et prit son sac en le laissant tomber au bas de la fenêtre. Elle l'escalada ensuite, et passa de l'autre côté du mur, le vide sous ses pieds. Elle avait tout prit. Elle s'accrocha à la gouttière alors que ses mains lui faisaient un mal de chien. Elle repenserait à deux fois avant de frapper dans un mur ! Lentement, mais progressivement, elle descendit la gouttière vers le bas. La douleur était de plus en plus forte et elle ne tarderait pas à lâcher. Trop d'efforts sur ses doigts n'étaient pas bon. Elle le savait. Finalement à bout, elle laissa s'échapper un petit cri sous la douleur, alors qu'effrayée que quelqu'un puisse découvrir ce qu'elle avait fait, elle sauta directement à terre, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol, laissant pour sûr un souvenir bruyant de sa chute. Elle prit son sac en bandoulière et se mit à courir sur l'allée principale. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les grandes propriétés aient des chemins d'une centaine de mètre entre le portail et la maison ?! Énervée au plus haut point, de par son manque de professionnalisme, de par la fatigue pesant sur ses épaules, mais également envers et contre toutes les familles du monde, la militaire avait du mal à canaliser sa respiration et sa concentration sur son objectif final : le taxi. Arrivée aux grilles du portail, elle l'escalada comme elle l'avait fait de la chambre au rez de chaussée, ses mains prenant un autre coup, alors que la voiture arrivait à ce moment là. Ne voulant pas qu'il la voit faire, et qu'il se demande ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison, elle sauta pieds joints et fit signe à la voiture.

\- Bonsoir ma p'tite dame. Z'êtes bien M'zelle Carter? Demanda le chauffeur.

\- En effet, c'est moi.

\- Donnez moi vot' sac. J'vais l'met'' dans l'coff''.

\- Non, je vais le garder avec moi, je vous remercie.

\- Z'êtes sûre ? Ça coûte rien savez !

\- Oui, oui. Je suis sûre. Allons-y ou je vais être en retard.

\- Selon vot'' envie.

Sam lui sourit et s'installa à l'arrière du véhicule, son sac à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas réservé de billets d'avion à l'avance et espérait bien avoir au moins un charter. Ils n'étaient en général pas exigeant et c'était encore moins de gamme que le low cost.


	12. Et si je t'aimais?

Hello à tous !

Je suis une fois de plus très en retard ! Mais j'ai eu quelques retranchements personnels à gérer et je dois vous avouer que les publications sont passées bien à côté de ça. Du coup, je me fais pardonner (j'espère) en vous donnant la suite et réponses à toutes vos questions. On est pas encore au dénouement de l'histoire, mais bientôt. C'est clairement l'un de mes chapitres préférés, et un que j'ai très bien réussi, dont je suis très fière. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

 **Alice-East :** Je crois que sous pression sentimentale, on peut faire bien des choses bêtes... Lorsque quelque chose me tiens à cœur, mais vraiment, tel que la famille. Je ne suis plus vraiment la même. Je ne réfléchie plus de la même façon et même si je sais que j'ai tord, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je continue dans cette fausse direction pour que les choses s'arrangent au moins pour ceux que j'aime. C'est fou ! Très psychologique en fait, et tout l'art de le comprendre... =)

 **zazasam :** Une scène de déclaration au milieu de l'aéroport... Comment as tu deviné ? ;) Merci pour tes reviews !

* * *

Entendant un bruit bizarre venant de la chambre d'à côté et pensant que Sam faisait une nouvelle crise, Jack se précipita dans le couloir afin de toquer à la porte.

\- Sam ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Vraiment très inquiet, il ouvrit la porte, juste histoire d'y passer la tête, s'il devait voir quelque chose et bien tant pis, il l'avait bien vue en sous vêtements, un peu plus, un peu moins, cela ne les tueraient pas. Il aurait d'ailleurs aimé la voir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, inquiet, il redemanda :

\- Sam ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, le militaire alluma la lumière et tomba sur le lit vide, couvertures défaites et fenêtre ouverte. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de vent ! Il courut se mettre au bord de la fenêtre et aperçu la jeune femme un peu plus loin en train de courir vers le portail. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'appelle à voix haute ou il réveillerait toute la demeure, et ce n'était pas le but.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Jura-t-il en tapant sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Il fit demi tour et son regard tomba sur la lettre, écrite par la main de Sam, pour sûr. Sa douceur et son penchant pour l'italique ne laissait pas de doutes.

 _"Mon général,_

 _J'ai pris la décision de rentrer. Je ne souhaitais pas venir ici au départ, je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Vous êtes heureux ici, avec vos parents, votre famille. Mais moi, je n'ai rien à y faire. Je suis de trop._

 _Avant de partir, je souhaitais seulement vous remercier de m'avoir fait visiter votre lieu de naissance, et votre pays d'origine, soyez fier ! Car c'est un pays magnifique et vos parents sont très chaleureux ! Vous les remercierez de ma part. Pour tout._

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien pour moi. Je vais regagner ma maison et continuer ma vie comme avant. Bien que je suis triste du départ de mon père, je pense pouvoir surmonter tout ça seule. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Et... Si tout était pour la vie, je pense que cela se saurait._

 _Si d'aventure, je quittais terre... Vous êtes mon sang, mon double aimant, mon ADN. Et sur votre pull, j'y broderais S, pour que nos sangs, se mêlent au vent... Votre ADN._

 _Prenez soin de vous !_

 _Carter._

\- Merde Carter ! Jura-t-il.

Dans sa tête, les pensées se bousculaient, il ne pensait pas avoir vu quoi que ce soit se produire, il pensait que tout allait bien. Oui, elle était montée un peu rapidement ce soir... Mais il pensait qu'elle était fatiguée... Et seulement fatiguée. Jamais il n'aurait deviné qu'elle se sentait si mal... Ne prenant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses pensées et sur ses sentiments, il fila dans sa chambre, s'habilla rapidement et descendit au rez de chaussée pour prendre les clefs de voiture de son père. Il savait déjà qu'elle repartait, et n'avait donc pas besoin de tracer son portable. Il avait maintenant rendez-vous avec l'aéroport.

Arrivé une demi heure après à destination, le jeune homme gara son véhicule et se précipita vers l'aéroport. Il n'était pas bien plein à cette heure là de la nuit et la retrouver ne serait pas difficile. A peine entré qu'il la vit à une caisse, certainement en train d'acheter son billet de retour. Il s'avança rapidement en s'excusant du dérangement auprès de la vendeuse de nuit :

\- Désolé mademoiselle, mais cette jeune femme n'ira nulle part.

\- Que... Eut à peine le temps de dire Samantha, qu'elle fut tirée vers un café de nuit au sein de la structure.

\- Asseyez vous et ne bougez pas. Je vais nous chercher des cafés.

\- Vous croyez peut-être que je vais me laisser faire ?! S'offusqua la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr ! Et vous allez aussi obéir !

La jeune femme se recula dans son siège, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, elle ne pourrait pas car elle était enchaînée à cet homme depuis 8 ans maintenant. C'était simple, elle aurait un jour voulu s'enfuir qu'elle n'aurait pas pu. Il l'aurait rattrapé, puis ramené. Cela ne servait à rien qu'elle se batte. Combien de fois elle avait essayé, combien de fois elle s'était ratée. C'était une énergie perdue, qu'elle ferait mieux de garder pour la suite. Lasse et fatiguée, elle regarda au loin, n'ayant pas de cible visuelle précise. Seules les larmes se permettaient d'entrer en contact avec sa peau. Le militaire revint deux minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de cafés fumantes. Il s'installa en face de la jeune femme et l'observa quelques secondes. Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi mal dans sa peau... ? Lentement, il approcha la main de son visage, et de son index, essuya la larme qui y coulait. Sam pinça les lèvres sous la sensation, reniflant alors qu'elle pleurait en silence. Automatiquement et sans qu'elle l'ai voulu, sa tête se penchant sur cette caresse, comme demandant : « Encore ». Ses yeux faisaient un va et vient incessant entre lui et l'aéroport, vide.

\- Sam... Souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu veuilles t'enfuir ce soir ?

\- Rien... Répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas toi...

Ses lèvres étaient brillantes, mouillées par les larmes, alors que ses yeux reflétaient la douleur, mais également une couleur bleue vive, vive de l'eau salée qui menaçait de percer le barrage à chaque instant.

\- Alors dis moi... Parles moi. Tu sais que je suis là... Je te l'ai montré toute la semaine... Je... Je ne veux pas que tu partes... Continua-t-il en lui prenant les mains au dessus de la table.

\- Jack, je... Je ne suis pas à ma place dans ta famille. J'ai passé d'excellentes vacances avec toi. Mais... Nous n'avons pas le droit... Et puis... Je ne devrais pas être en train de m'amuser, en Irlande, ici, avec tes parents...

\- Pourquoi pas ?!

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me rends la tache plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Tu sais déjà que nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir une quelconque relation plus qu'amicale. En m'invitant ici, tu as mis mon cœur à rude épreuve. Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, je suis amoureuse de toi. Mais tu ne sembles pas t'apercevoir que me présenter à tes parents comme une collègue de travail n'est pas forcément ce que j'attends. J'aimerais que tu me présentes comme leur belle fille... Mais je sais très bien que cela n'arrivera jamais... Jack... Je ne te reproche rien, tu dois juste comprendre que c'est une torture pour moi que de vivre cela... Tu dois me laisser partir ! Je t'en prie... Souffla-t-elle sur les derniers mots alors qu'elle le suppliait du regard.

\- Sam, Sam, Sam... Écoutes moi. S'il ne faut que cela pour que tu ailles mieux et que tu restes, dans ce cas, je suis désolé d'avoir attendu, mais nous avons le droit d'être ensemble. Dit-il en lui souriant. Je pensais que d'avoir perdu ton père, et... Avec ta rupture... Ce serait peut-être un peu tôt pour toi. Et puis, tu n'allais vraiment pas bien, je ne voulais pas t'influencer en quoi que ce soit.

Sam ne répondit pas, trop surprise pour le coup. Jack en profita pour resserrer ses mains sur les siennes, et pencha la tête en l'admirant. Ses larmes avaient cessé, probablement n'en avait-elle plus, à force de pleurer constamment. Une dépression n'était vraiment pas facile à gérer.

\- Écoutes Sam... Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer... Et si je t'ai caché que j'avais obtenu une dérogation, c'était vraiment parce que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses de mauvais choix. Mais si tu es comme moi, et comme je l'ai compris... Je te demande aujourd'hui d'être ma femme. Nous pourrons ensuite rentrer, et je te présenterais demain matin à mes parents, comme étant leur future belle-fille.

\- Han ! Gémit la jeune femme en se reculant dans son siège.

Comme ayant besoin de se rappeler qu'elle était sur Terre, elle prit la tasse de café dans ses mains et en but une gorgée bien chaude, en fermant les yeux, laissant le liquide amer lui rappeler combien la vie était elle même amère. Mais, étonnement, ce sentiments d'amertume n'arrivait pas à la dévier de ses idées premières... Jack O'Neill venait de lui demander, d'une façon tout à fait décalée, d'être sa femme. Il venait de lui avouer qu'ils avaient le droit d'être ensemble, qu'il l'aimait et que probablement demain, elle ne serait plus, aux yeux des parents de Jack, une collègue de boulot, mais bel et bien sa petite amie. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de les étirer. Et pourtant, pourtant non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas. Un masque froid pénétra son visage, laissant place à la folie furieuse, à un barrage impénétrable, elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à elle.

\- Sam ? Réitéra le militaire.

Complètement perdue, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il s'était penché vers elle, inquiet de ne pas la voir réagir.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant de ses songes.

\- Tu veux bien être ma femme ? Je comprendrais si tu veux rester indépendante et n'avoir avec moi qu'une relation...

\- Stop ! Coupa la jeune femme. Je... Je... Je ne suis pas sûre d'être à ma place à tes côtés. Jack... Je n'ai plus de famille et je ne veux pas prendre la tienne pour en compenser une autre...

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire... Je le comprends et je le conçois. Mais je t'offre ici une nouvelle famille. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche tant de prendre ce que je te donne ?

\- Jack... Je ne veux pas te blesser, tu mérites le bonheur, tu es un homme merveilleux... Je ne te mérite probablement pas. Je vais te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. Tu vois bien, les gens autour de moi tombent petit à petit, un par un. Jack, il n'y a pas d'espoir, tu dois me laisser partir. Répondit la jeune femme en se levant de son siège.

Le militaire en fit de même et la retint par le poignet.

\- Carter, ne te cache pas derrière de fausses idées qui te rongent. Tu fais tes malaises à cause de ça ! J'en suis sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce que mes malaises viennent faire la dedans ?! S'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Tu es en pleine dépression ! Je t'ai proposé les solutions qui me venaient à l'idée ! Je t'apporte sur un plateau ce que tu recherches depuis des années ! Avec moi à tes côtés, tu retrouverais une famille, des personnes à aimer et qui te rendraient cet amour ! Pourquoi t'obstines tu à effacer ton bonheur, et par la même occasion le mien, derrière des idées que tu crois justes, mais qui t'empêchent de raisonner correctement ?! Cria le militaire, furieux, et essayant de la faire réagir.

Peinée alors qu'elle ne voyait en lui, encore une fois que de la pitié, Sam se défila de son bras et se dirigea vers la vendeuse, les regardants bizarrement, ne sachant pas si elle devait appeler les secours ou non. Le militaire se précipita vers la jeune femme en la retournant vers lui, alors qu'il la tenait par l'avant bras.

\- Carter !

\- Quoi ?! Vous croyez que je vais me marier avec vous uniquement parce que vous ressentez de la pitié de me voir sans famille et dans cet état de dépression ?! Mais mon général, une femme dépressive, il faudra faire avec ! Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours de faire face au suicide, surtout quand on à soit aussi été dépressif fut un temps hein ?! N'est-ce pas mon général ?!

Il ne la laissa pas continuer qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser furieux, violent, passionné et portant tellement d'amour à la fois. Il la savait faible, il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire cela, mais malgré tout, il se disait que si il y avait bien une technique qui marchait avec Carter, c'était la force... Et la démonstration de sentiments par les gestes, quand il ne savait pas le faire par la parole, ou, en tout cas, que l'interlocuteur était trop borné pour comprendre. Il la sentit s'ouvrir tout doucement, elle n'avait pas lutté, peut-être un peu surprise par son geste. Mais sous l'emprise du désir flambant neuf dans son corps, elle s'était raccrochée à lui. La peur de tomber lui avait fait passer ses bras derrière sa nuque, alors qu'il la tenait par la taille. Demandant la permission de rentrer en contact avec le muscle en lui même, elle ouvrit la bouche lentement, après quelques pressions, et il toucha enfin le fruit de ses désir. Goûtant, dégustant, tâtant, glissant sur cette partie autrefois interdite. Il s'écarta lentement de la jeune femme, déposa de nouveau baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et posa son front contre le sien, la tenant plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Sam... Jamais de la vie je n'aurais pitié de toi. Parce que... Parce que...

Il prit une grande inspiration et ajouta enfin :

\- Parce que je t'aime, et que je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Je t'en prie, fais moi l'honneur de te présenter demain comme ma future femme. Murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés, de peur qu'elle lui dise encore non. Il ne pourrait pas se relever après un deuxième échec.

\- Jack, je... Je suis désolée...

Après une bonne minute de silence, il commença à s'éloigner d'elle, le cœur déchirant sa poitrine qu'elle ait fait un mauvais choix, les yeux criant de ne pas la laisser partir, les mains essayant désespérément de garder contact avec sa taille. Il baissa les yeux. Et ne s'aperçut pas que la jeune femme pleurait. Il s'en foutait. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, était ses lèvres, si douces, si fines, qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes, qui l'avait caressé, torturé. Ce moment si intense, il s'en rappelait si fort, c'était même fou, il avait l'impression d'y être encore, torturé par elles, c'était un souvenir si réel. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ce n'était pas un souvenir, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Il n'avait pas écouté la suite, bordel de merde mais quel idiot ! Il la recula de sa bouche, la maintenant par les deux bras et la regarda en face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

\- Je... Je n'ai rien dit... Enfin... Cela aurait été difficile avec ta... Commença-t-elle en désignant sa bouche du doigt. Enfin... Avec ta... Ta langue dans ma bouche.

\- Samantha Carter je t'aime tellement ! Sourit-il sous son explication, oh combien médiocre. Qu'as tu dis avant de m'embrasser ?

\- Que j'étais désolée d'avoir laissé mon subconscient parler pour moi... Qu'en m'enfonçant dans ma tristesse, je n'ai pas vu que je te faisais du mal à toi aussi... Que j'espérerais pouvoir trouver quelque chose auprès de toi et qu'au court de cette semaine, j'en avais déjà découvert beaucoup qui me pousse à accepter ta demande et à me savoir en sécurité et heureuse auprès de toi.

\- Pourquoi... Comment as tu changé d'avis ?

La jeune femme sourit, elle se dirigea vers un des sièges de la salle d'attente pour ne pas rester debout et l'y entraîna en le prenant par la main.

\- Lorsque tu m'as embrassé, c'était totalement différent de tout ce que tu as pu exprimer auparavant. Je pensais vraiment que je te faisais pitié, que tu voulais seulement me marier pour ton propre plaisir. Mais, en m'embrassant, j'ai compris qu'en fait, tu m'aimais beaucoup plus que la pitié elle même.

\- Tu... Tu acceptes d'être ma femme alors ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle en souriant. Bien que je ne sois pas pressée de me marier hein ! On a le temps.

\- Oui, un an.

Sam sourit doucement. Il n'avait pas comprit.

\- Je... A vrai dire... Je ne souhaite pas me marier de suite. Jack, je suis désolée, mais... J'ai besoin de laisser passer un peu de temps avant de prendre une telle décision. Le mariage implique la famille, et je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à me marier sans famille... Tu comprends ?

\- Bien sur mon ange !

Il lui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux, et lui prit la main.

\- Rentrons ! On ne va pas débattre de tout cela sur un siège inconfortable d'aéroport.

\- Non, tu as raison. Dit-elle en souriant.

Ils gagnèrent la voiture de Rick, n'oubliant pas le sac de la jeune femme. Et alors que la voiture s'engageait sur la route, la jeune femme demanda :

\- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as eu cette dérogation et depuis quand tu l'as ?

Le militaire sourit, sachant qu'il faudrait de toute façon lui expliquer à un moment donné ou à un autre.

\- Et bien... Il m'a fallu juste un élément déclencheur. Commença-t-il.

 _FLASHBACK 3_

 _\- Tu sais, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Dit Kerry._

 _\- Juste une ? Répondit-il avec ironie._

 _\- Est-ce l'armée et seulement l'armée qui vous sépare tous les deux ? Lois et règlements ? Parce que si c'est le cas, vous faites une très grosse erreur. Expliqua-t-elle._

 _\- Et que devrais je faire d'après toi ? Demanda-t-il._

 _\- La retraite. Dit-elle comme une évidence._

 _\- Encore..._

 _\- Ne me donne pas tord lorsque je te dis que tu es considéré comme inestimable pour le programme... Mais le président a déjà assigné des civils à la tête du SGC... Suggéra la jeune femme rousse._

Cette femme avait raison. D'une part, il se voilait la face depuis plus de 8 ans, d'autre part, il emmenait avec lui des personnes qui n'avaient pas à souffrir pour lui. Qu'était-il devenu ? L'armée l'avait-il vraiment rendu si imbus de sentiments qu'il en venait même à laisser filer sa vie entre ses doigts ?! A ne pas savoir faire le premier pas lorsqu'une personne aussi proche de lui soit-elle lui plaisait et faisait bondir son cœur dans tous les sens du terme... ? Quel idiot d'avoir perdu autant de temps ! Ils auraient pu en faire des choses, de toutes les couleurs, avoir une maison, avoir un chien, s'acheter une voiture, faire de la moto, faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison, rire autour d'un verre, participer à des soirées couples, regarder les Simpsons à la télé dans des positions plutôt dramatiques pour son corps... Quel gâchis ! Et quel temps perdu. Kerry, avait raison, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il ne pouvait plus perdre une minute. La vie était trop courte pour ce le permettre, lui plus qu'un autre pouvait s'en rendre compte ! Ne tenant plus, il prit son téléphone rouge en main, composa le numéro de la maison blanche et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

\- Général O'Neill... Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?

\- Bonjour monsieur le président. Je vous appelle sous prétention personnelle. Répondit le général.

\- Je me doutais que vous me feriez un jour le coup Jack, mais non sans rire, vous savez que j'ai du travail. Répliqua le président.

\- Bien sûr. C'est pourquoi je vais faire vite. Voilà, comme vous le savez, je travaille pour le programme depuis bientôt 9 ans.

\- En effet.

\- Mon équipe et moi avons sauvé la planète bien des fois, et je pensais qu'en retour, je pourrais peut-être vous demander un petit service... ? Demanda doucement Jack en serrant les dents.

\- Quel est-il ?

\- Voilà, je souhaiterais prendre ma retraite...

\- Encore ?! S'exclama le président.

\- Exactement ce que je lui avais dit... Maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Je ne souhaite pas vous voir partir à la retraite général. Nous avons encore besoin de vous ici ! Contra Hayes.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je veux pouvoir être libre d'avoir une relation avec un de mes hommes.

\- Comment ça une relation ? S'enquit le président.

\- Une relation d'homme à femme si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois ! Et puis-je savoir avec qui ? Demanda curieusement le premier homme du pays.

\- Je ne dirais rien tant que je n'aurais pas l'assurance que nous pouvons avoir cette relation. Affirma Jack afin de se protéger.

\- Vous savez que les lois sont faites pour la sécurité. Assurez moi qu'il n'arrivera rien à la sécurité du pays et je vous écrirais une dérogation. Mais tant que j'ai des raisons d'être inquiet... Je ne pourrais rien faire. Expliqua le président.

\- Très bien. Étant général, il n'y a aucun risque sur le terrain puisque je ne suis pas avec elle. De plus, tout en ayant cette relation, nous saurons faire passer le travail d'abord.

\- Les raisons sont valables. J'ai besoin de votre nom complet et de celui de la jeune femme que vous souhaitez dans votre vie général. De ce fait, j'enverrai la lettre qui vous permettra d'avoir une relation stable et correcte avec cette personne.

\- Jonathan Jack O'Neill et Samantha Élisabeth Carter. Dit Jack.

\- Je savais bien que vous deux finiriez par être ensemble... Murmura le président.

\- Je vous jure mon général que nous n'avons jamais transgressé les règles.

\- Oh ! Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela. Le colonel Carter est bien trop droite pour se laisser prendre à un tel jeu.

Jack ne répondit pas alors que l'alarme se mit à sonner.

\- Monsieur le président, en vous remerciant du fond du cœur, j'attends votre lettre avec impatience. Si vous pouviez également m'autoriser une semaine de vacances avec elle en attendant l'aboutissement de ma demande. Je n'ai le droit de l'emmener en vacances qu'avec votre autorisation et Sam a vraiment besoin de s'aérer l'esprit en ce moment. Les derniers événements ne l'ont pas épargné.

\- Profitez de vos vacances Jack ! Et prenez bien soin d'elle. Je vous envoie également l'autorisation. Remettez nous notre colonel sur pieds.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur le président. Je dois vous laisser, mon équipe vient d'arriver.

\- Très bien. A un de ces jours dans ce cas.

Jack raccrocha son téléphone et partit en direction de la salle de contrôle afin d'accueillir l'équipe qui venait de franchir la porte. Il était heureux. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK 3_

\- J'espère que cela te permets de comprendre pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt... Ton père est malheureusement... Commença Jack en s'arrêtant, gêné de devoir rabâcher cela.

\- Décédé... Continua la jeune femme pour lui.

\- Oui... Le soir même... Et j'ai préféré attendre que tu te remettes... Tu me paraissais vraiment bien avant l'enterrement, et je pensais que tu avais plutôt bien accusé le coup. Mais je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, et même si j'ai aussi vécu un deuil, je n'ai pas compris combien perdre un parent pouvait être aussi dur... Pardonnes moi.

Sam ravala la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge à l'idée de penser à son père, mais également au fait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu que lui, mais toute sa famille. Les larmes remontèrent à ses yeux et elle voulu lui expliquer, mais Jack reprit la parole avant elle.

\- J'ai réalisé en venant ici avec toi... Et en partageant du temps avec mes parents... Combien ils comptaient pour moi. Ils m'ont tout appris, et contrairement à toi... Nous avons toujours été très proches. Alors, je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ta douleur aussi bien que lorsque je l'aurais vécu...

\- Je ne te le souhaite pas... Coupa la jeune femme.

\- Moi non plus, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

Il y eut un long moment de silence dans la voiture alors que Jack regardait la route. Sam se mordait la lèvre, il fallait qu'elle trouve le courage de le lui dire... Mais c'était tellement dur.

\- Je...

Mais elle s'arrêtât entre temps. Remarquant que la jeune femme souhaitait lui parler de quelque chose et qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, il essaya de l'encourager en lui lançant un regard jovial, avec un petit sourire.

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose...

\- Je t'écoutes. Répondit-il.

\- Il y a plusieurs raisons qui font que je ne me sente pas bien. Et... Que je sois dans cet état.

Subitement inquiet, le militaire tourna la tête vers elle alors qu'il attendait que le portail s'ouvre, enfin revenus à la demeure.

\- Tu connais toutes les raisons... Sauf une... La plus importante en fait.

\- Quelle est-elle ? S'inquiéta Jack en s'engageant sur l'allée.

Sam ne le regarda plus et se détachant, elle posa son regard sur la forêt épaisse qui surplombait l'aile droite de la villa. Elle ne souhaitait pas voir encore de la pitié dans son regard, elle ne souhaitait pas lui exposer ses sentiments. Après tout, c'était une femme forte.

\- Sam ?

\- Je n'ai pas perdu que mon père... Souffla-t-elle les larmes commençant à couler. Le jour de l'enterrement, j'ai également perdu mon frère, ma belle sœur et mes neveux... Finit-elle, sa voix se brisant.

Le militaire ne répondit pas. Trop absorbé par l'idée d'elle perdant les uns après les autres, les membres de sa famille, ceux là même qui lui permettaient de rester forte et authentique. Même s'il n'avait pas encore toutes les réponses, il comprenait beaucoup mieux son état. Il était humain de perdre un être cher, un parent... Mais en perdre... Alors combien... 5, 6 à la fois ? Il n'imaginait même pas.

\- Il m'a téléphoné... Continua-t-elle. J'ai répondu, j'avais besoin de lui parler... De savoir comment il allait...

Elle laissa passer deux sanglots lui tordant le thorax, l'empêchant de respirer. Jack lui prit la main et la serra très fort alors qu'ils étaient à présent arrêtés en bas de la maison. Moteur éteint, sans un bruit, si ce n'est les sanglots déchirants de la jeune femme.

\- Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps... Souffla-t-elle. Il m'a dit de l'oublier... Que tout était fini... Que rien n'avait jamais existé.

Deux nouveaux sanglots sortirent encore. Elle en avait besoin... Elle gardait cela pour elle depuis trop longtemps. C'était un sentiment qui l'étouffait et même si cela était très dur, il le concevait, elle devait extérioriser.

\- J'ai essayé... Mais je ne pouvais pas parler... Il était le seul... Et... Oh mon Dieu... Jack... J'ai perdu les seules personnes qui me restaient... Mon frère, Jack... Mon frère ne veut plus jamais me voir !

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, son regard suppliant en pleine face, c'était comme une rose qui perdait ses pétales, qui perdait son éclat, et qui avait simplement besoin d'une étreinte, d'un amour. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra du plus fort qu'il put. Il s'en foutait de lui faire mal, tout ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était qu'elle sache qu'il était là, qu'il était présent à ses côtés, et qu'il la soutiendrait toujours et du maximum qu'il le pourrait.

\- Je suis là Sam. Tu n'es plus toute seule. Je te le promets. Souffla-t-il contre elle.

\- Il me manque tellement... Ils me manquent tous tellement Jack !

Ses sanglots ne s'arrêtaient plus et il savait qu'elle était enfin en train de faire son deuil. Que ses malaises venaient de là précisément et de nulle part ailleurs. Dieu, comment avait-il pu être autant à côté de la plaque ?! Comment avait-il pu laisser passer une erreur aussi grosse que celle-ci ?! Pour se fustiger et combler ce manque de réaction qu'il aurait dû avoir, il prit sa tête et la serra encore plus contre son cou, tandis que de l'autre main, il la plaquait contre lui. Il pouvait sentir son cou s'humidifier par les larmes qui ne cessaient plus de couler. Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait. Elle en avait besoin. Elle avait juste besoin de pleurer, d'évacuer et de laisser cette peine s'envoler avec la haine que son frère avait introduit en elle.

\- Pleure mon bébé. Souffla-t-il encore.

Au bout d'une bonne heure à rester en position très peu convenable et pour son dos et pour ses genoux, tant à elle, qu'à lui, voyant qu'elle s'était un peu calmée en sa présence, bien que les larmes coulaient seules le long de ses joues et qu'elle était totalement ailleurs. Jack fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière du côté passager. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et rentra dans la maison. Il jeta plus qu'il ne posa ses clefs sur le guéridon de l'entrée et monta les escaliers accompagné de son précieux fardeau. Il posa ensuite Sam sur son lit et commença à la déshabiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- On va se mettre en pyjama et on va se caler bien au chaud d'accord ? Même si on ne dort pas... Au moins, on sera au chaud. Répondit Jack.

Sam ne répondit pas, elle ne dit rien de plus de toute la soirée. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que ce soir, cette nuit, il ne faudrait pas compter sur elle. Il l'avait déshabillé et lui avait enfilé un jogging à lui, qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était jeune. En tee-shirt et boxer, il s'allongea près d'elle et la prit par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle posa instinctivement sa tête sur son torse, sa main à plat sur son ventre, alors qu'il la maintenait contre lui avec une main derrière le dos. La nuit allait être longue, mais il s'en foutait. Le but était qu'il avait réussi. Sam Carter était de nouveau elle même. Elle avait réussi à faire sortir ce qui la bloquait depuis tant de temps. Elle n'avait jamais été dépressive non ! Non, elle avait juste eu besoin de s'exprimer, et de trouver confiance en quelqu'un qui aurait su la comprendre. De trouver la confiance et de faire confiance. Il ne pensait pas ce travail gagné, mais finalement, il était tellement heureux de ce dénouement. Sam Carter avait accepté d'être sa femme...


	13. Des mots pour guérir

Hello à tous,

On y arrive et heureusement pour moi puisque je rentre les deux pieds dans la saison touristique et vous l'avez vu vous même, il me devient très difficile de publier régulièrement. Voici donc la fin de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire, car j'en ai pris !

Merci aux reviewers et autres de m'avoir suivi, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures avec nos héros préférés ;)

* * *

Ils avaient fini par s'endormir, enlacés l'un dans l'autre, ne se lâchant à aucun moment, l'amour primant sur le reste. Sam avait pleuré longtemps. Elle s'était peut-être endormie vers 5h30, aux premières lueurs du jour. Lui n'avait pas dormi. Il avait préféré veiller sur elle, ne sachant pas si dans son état, elle pourrait refaire des crises ou non. Ils avaient abordé pas mal de sujets délicats au cours de la soirée, et les retombées pouvaient être plus fortes ainsi.

Il pleuvait dehors, il s'en fichait pas mal, il était hors de question qu'ils sortent de la maison dans l'état actuel de la jeune femme. Il préférait l'occuper de lui même plutôt que de lui faire courir l'île, épuisée comme elle l'était. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps elle avait pu dormir à Colorado Springs. Il s'avérait qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ne se soit pas endormie chaque soir par épuisement.

Sa petite tête blonde était nichée dans son cou, alors que ses cheveux lui grattaient le menton. Il passait sa main dans ses boucles blondes histoire de la soulager, frottait parfois son dos, ne cessant jamais ses caresses. Il aimait cette femme, et il allait tout faire pour le lui prouver. A commencer par appeler ce fameux Marc Carter...

Jetant un regard sur la jeune femme, il se redressa doucement, alla chercher une peluche, Toby pour l'occasion, et la lui mit à côté du visage. Il grimaça, supposant qu'il devait être plein de poussière, mais tant pis après tout, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule et si il téléphonait d'ici, il la réveillerait certainement. Il enfila un pantalon et déposa un baiser sur son front alors qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger un peu et être plus en forme et armé afin d'affronter celui qui serait bientôt son beau-frère.

\- Bonjour mon fils. Murmura Molly en lui déposant un bisou sur la tête.

\- Maman... Râla le jeune homme.

\- Rohhh ! Si une maman n'a même plus le droit de faire des mamours à son fils ! Grogna la vieille femme.

\- J'ai 50 ans !

\- Et alors ? Cela ne change en rien le fait que tu sois toujours mon fils ! Contra Molly.

Jack sourit et chercha sur les pages blanches le numéro de Marc Carter.

\- Vous faites quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Demanda de nouveau la matriarche.

\- Non... Sam est épuisée. Répondit vaguement Jack.

Molly sourit de le voir faire tandis qu'elle savait que son fils était éperdument amoureux de cette femme. Malheur en soit qu'elle ne comprenne pas les sentiments partagés qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux. Jack composa le numéro de téléphone et mit le portable à son oreille.

\- Allo ? Répondit-on.

\- Oui bonjour... Je suis bien chez Marc Carter ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Et vous êtes ? Répondit l'homme de l'autre côté.

\- Je suis le général Jack O'Neill. Le...

\- Oui je sais, le commandant de ma sœur... Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non... Mais...

\- Dans ce cas, je ne veux rien savoir. Si elle a des problèmes, il va falloir qu'elle se démerde.

\- Très bien. Je ne vais pas passer par 50 chemin Monsieur Carter. Votre sœur s'est laissée mourir. Si cela n'est pas assez grave pour que vous ne vouliez pas reprendre contact avec elle, je ne vois pas ce qui peut l'être. Maintenant, c'est à vous de voir, vous restez dans votre coin, avec votre petite famille, vous mettez Sam à l'écart et vous ne cherchez pas à comprendre, autant vous dire que vous ressemblez traits pour traits à votre père, quoi que lui faisait au moins l'effort d'écouter... Ou, option numéro deux, vous me laisser vous expliquer la situation, ce dont j'ai envie que vous fassiez, vous renouez contact, et la vie sera belle à nouveau. Expliqua le général.

\- Je...

\- C'est tante Sam, papa ? Demanda une petite voix derrière lui.

\- Non... C'est un monsieur. Va jouer Lisa et n'écoutes pas les conversations, s'il te plaît.

\- Monsieur Carter, votre sœur a vécu un drame, vous ne pouvez pas lui couper le seul lien familial qui lui reste... Elle a besoin de vous pour se remettre, vous comprenez ?

\- Non mais attendez ! Vous croyez que moi je n'avais pas besoin de soutien peut-être ?! Quand vous étiez tous agglutinés autour d'elle et que j'avais le devoir de me tenir tout seul entouré de gardes ?! Où vous croyez vous pour décider de mes choix envers elle ?! Elle a choisi son camps, qu'elle y reste !

\- Votre sœur n'y est pour rien et vous vous attaquez à la mauvaise personne. Si votre femme n'avait pas le droit d'être présente, c'était parce que le projet pour lequel travaillait votre père était top secret. Il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas et qu'il est préférable que vous ne sachiez pas.

\- Peut-être que mon père travaillait pour un projet top secret, que c'était son choix, et j'en passe. Mais ma sœur aurait au moins pu venir me voir à l'enterrement, qu'elle m'ignore délibérément... Je ne l'ai pas supporté et cette image restera gravée en moi à tout jamais...

\- Encore une fois, je vous le répète, ce n'était pas sa faute. Coupa Jack. Lorsqu'elle a essayé de venir vous voir, vous étiez déjà parti. Vous ne lui avez laissé aucune chance. Alors c'est facile d'accuser l'autre lorsque l'on est soi même fautif ! Mais votre sœur n'y est pour rien. Et voilà un cadeau que je vous fais alors que je ne devrais probablement pas vous le dire, votre sœur vous a permis de revoir votre père. Il devrait être mort depuis maintenant un peu plus de 4 ans, dîtes moi Monsieur Carter... Quelles étaient vos relations avec votre père i ans ?

\- …

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, il n'y en avait pas. Sam vous a permis de revoir Jacob. Vous devriez plutôt l'en remercier pour ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi triste qu'en ce moment... Elle vous aime profondément, tout comme elle aime ses neveux. Vous ne pouvez pas les lui retirer... Si elle a fait une erreur avec vous, alors communiquez la lui, qu'elle ne refasse pas la même ensuite, ni avec vous, ni avec vos enfants. Mais ne prenez pas la brute décision de lui retirer les dernières personnes qui lui reste. C'est inhumain... Souffla Jack.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le voir alors qu'il mourrait ? Souffla Marc des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Tout simplement car il n'était pas beau à voir. Votre sœur a préféré vous épargner. Certes, elle a pris la décision, mais elle va devoir vivre avec toute sa vie quand vous, vous gardez une image de lui comme il a toujours été, souriant et plein de vie. Sam prend parfois des décisions pour les autres, elle est habituée à prendre des décisions de part son métier, mais elle le fait avec le plus de réflexion possible, vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu vous protéger.

Mentir sur la mort de Jacob ne serait pas important. Aux yeux de tous, il était mort au combat, sous plusieurs tirs ne l'ayant pas épargné. Alors, peu importe, si il avait été beau à voir ou non. Parfois, mentir était dans l'intérêt de la personne. Et Marc ne le saurait jamais d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas...

\- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut vous excuser, mais auprès de votre sœur. Elle n'est pas réveillée pour le moment, mais téléphonez lui rapidement. Je crois qu'elle sera très heureuse de vous entendre. Sourit Jack au téléphone.

\- Merci... Souffla le jeune papa.

\- Mais c'est avec beaucoup de plaisir. Et j'espère entendre parler de vous rapidement.

\- Tu vois papa, la maîtresse dit toujours qu'il faut savoir pardonner. Marraine aussi le disait tout le temps. Glissa une petite voix dans le combiné avant qu'il ne raccroche.

Il était heureux, il avait réussi tous ses objectifs. Il était ravi ! Comment refaire un monde en une semaine ? Check ! Manquait plus que le dire à Sam. Encore une mission à accomplir qui lui semblait insurmontable, et pourtant, les précédentes lui avaient donné bien du fil à retordre. Il ne devrait plus avoir peur de personne maintenant. Surtout qu'avec les Carter, c'était pas une paire de manche.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller tandis qu'elle sentait quelque chose de doux la chatouiller dans le creux de son cou. Elle remonta ainsi son épaule contre celui ci et grogna dans son sommeil.

\- Sam...

Un autre grognement se fit entendre alors que le militaire sourit de la voir faire. Elle était vraiment épuisée, mais ils allaient passer à table et il était temps qu'elle descende. Elle dormirait mieux ce soir certainement.

\- Sam, il est l'heure de se lever...

\- Humm... ! Quelle heure est-il ? Marmonna-t-elle les yeux toujours fermés.

\- 12h30.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant vivement dans le lit.

\- Wow ! On se calme ! C'est pas grave tu sais. Dit-il en rigolant et la repoussant d'une main sur l'épaule contre le lit.

\- Mais... Et tes parents ? S'enquit la jeune femme. Quelle honte ! Jack, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveillé avant ?!

\- Mon père est parti à la chasse pour la matinée, il vient juste de revenir. Quant à ma mère, elle a cuisiné.

\- Je me sens horriblement gênée... Murmura la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien... Je sais bien que je suis en vacances, mais tout de même, je ne voudrais pas que tes parents fassent tout et qu'à côté de ça, ce soit comme si j'étais dans un Château Relais.

\- J'aime bien ton humour parfois... Rigola-t-il sous sa réponse. Ma mère ne t'en voudra pas, je te l'promets.

\- Tu aimes bien mon humour parfois ? Seulement parfois ?

\- Bon... Peut-être un peu plus que ça... Dit-il en levant les sourcils et la regardant en souriant. Mais... Tu as encore des progrès à faire pour intégrer l'humour O'Neillien.

\- L'humour O'Neillien... ? Tu m'en diras tant !

Le militaire se penchant sur la jeune femme et lui déposa un fin baiser sur les lèvres.

\- J'aimerais être réveillée comme cela tous les matins... Chuchota la jeune femme, se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Je vais m'y attacher. Répondit-il en un clin d'œil.

Sam sourit et alla se préparer alors que Jack l'attendait dans la chambre. Ils descendirent ensuite à la cuisine pour manger et finalement, Sam s'excusa tout de même auprès de la matriarche de ne pas avoir été présente. Bien que cela n'avait pas du tout gêné cette dernière.

\- Rick a sorti une bouteille de vin. Proposa Molly.

\- Oh vous savez, je ne bois pas beaucoup... Répondit Sam.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Contra Jack.

\- Ravi que le vin te plaise mon garçon ! D'où te viens cette soudaine envie de vin, alors que tu n'aimes pas ça ? S'enquit Rick, curieusement inquiet pour son fils.

\- En fait, Sam et moi, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer. Répondit Jack tout sourire.

Sam avala de travers alors qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Elle sentit Jack lui prendre la main tandis qu'elle s'essuyait la bouche avec sa serviette avant de sourire.

\- Je vous présente Samantha Carter. Ma fiancée. Sourit Jack en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Félicitations mon garçon ! Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose depuis le début de la semaine ! Il t'aura fallu tout le séjour pour nous le dire tout de même. Et bravo Sam, parce que... Votre jeu d'actrice est excellent ! Pas une seule fois vous ne l'avez embrassé... Et pour résister à un O'Neill, il en faut de la volonté ! S'exclama Rick sous les rires de cette dernière alors que Molly faisait les gros yeux et que Jack mettait une main devant ses yeux.

\- C'est vrai monsieur O'Neill, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu résister autant de temps à votre fils. Répondit Sam en souriant à Jack.

Le militaire se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un fin baiser sur les lèvres, tandis qu'elle rougissait étant devant les parents de Jack.

\- Ah ! Regardez moi ça ! Allez ! Un bon petit verre de vin pour tout le monde ! S'écria Rick alors que les deux militaires se souriaient et se regardaient à en devenir aveugles.

Sam allait mieux, il le voyait dès à présent, cela se ressentait. Se vider avait été la meilleure chose à faire, et il la verrait resplendissante lorsqu'il lui aurait annoncé pour son frère... Encore fallait-il y arriver...

\- Félicitations à vous mes enfants ! Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous, et je suis heureuse que vous ayez ouvert les yeux Samantha. Mon fils ne pourra être qu'heureux à vos côtés. Annonça Molly en portant un toast.

\- Merci. Répondit Sam en souriant.

Sam et Jack se sourirent et ils mangèrent tous en fêtant dignement leurs fiançailles. Plus tard dans l'après midi, alors qu'ils étaient seulement eux deux. Jack s'avança dans le salon et la regarda, assise sur le canapé, les pieds repliés sous elle, le regard dans le vague, pensant probablement à son frère...

\- Sam ?

La jeune femme tourna vivement la tête vers lui et lui sourit. D'instinct, il en fit de même. Il aimait cette femme plus que de raison et tenait à le lui prouver.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Jack en s'avançant et s'installant auprès d'elle.

\- Ça va, je te remercie. C'est dommage qu'il pleuve, j'aurais bien été faire une promenade dans le domaine.

\- Nous irons demain, avant de partir.

\- Nous partons demain ?

\- Oui. Il faut bien que les vacances s'arrêtent un jour. Répondit-il en souriant.

\- Oui...

\- Sam... Écoutes, lorsque tu dormais ce matin... J'ai appelé ton frère... Commença Jack en baissant la tête.

\- Tu as fais quoi ?! S'écria la jeune femme en se relevant soudainement.

\- Sam... Ne le prends pas comme ça s'il te plaît.

\- Comment veux tu que je le prenne ?! Je me confie à toi, je te fais confiance et la première chose que tu trouves à faire est d'aller tout rabâcher à mon frère ?! Tu es inconscient ma parole ! Tu ne t'es pas dit que peut-être l'état stationnaire dans lequel la situation était pouvait empirer ?! Cria Sam, largement en colère.

\- Non Sam. Parce que j'appelais pour rétablir les choses. Pas pour les empirer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Que je pleurais sa perte ?! Hurla-t-elle encore les larmes aux yeux alors que sa main tremblait.

C'était un sujet délicat, il le savait.

\- Non, je lui ai dit la stricte vérité, combien il te manquait, les mauvais choix qu'il avait fait, le faux jugement qu'il avait porté. Tout ! Je lui ai tout dit, et tout ce que je pensais également.

\- Mon Dieu ! Je n'ai plus aucune chance de renouer les liens... Se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Écoutes moi avant de dire quoi que ce soit ! Tu montes sur tes grands chevaux alors que tout est déjà réglé.

\- Comment ça tout est déjà réglé ? Demanda Sam, inquiète.

\- Il est désolé, et il devrait t'appeler dans la journée. D'ailleurs, je ne connais pas les enfants, mais cette petite Lisa à l'air merveilleuse ! Je pense que je m'entendrais bien avec elle. Dit-il en souriant.

Sam se mit à pleurer à pensant à sa nièce. Elle lui manquait atrocement. Terriblement même. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer fort contre elle et lui dire combien elle l'aimait.

\- Oh Sam... Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Sam ne répondit rien et se réfugia dans les bras de Jack. Les parents de ce dernier arrivèrent ensuite et il firent une partie de 7 chevaux. Le fameux jeu de société où il faut monter ses pions jusqu'en haut avant les autres. C'était un des préférés de Sam. Elle pouvait jouer tout en se perdant dans ses pensées. Sans penser au monde extérieur. Sa vie avait prit un autre tournant maintenant. Elle allait se marier dans peu de temps, peut-être et elle n'oubliait pas le « peut-être » qui n'était pas sûr, revoir son frère et les enfants. Oui, une nouvelle vie s'annonçait à elle. Dans tout ce fouillis, elle avait complètement éludé sa maison, qui devait toujours se trouver sans dessus dessous. Elle irait vivre chez Jack, le temps de tout remettre en place. Un fin sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait en paix, reposée, et prête pour avancer. Chose qu'elle ne pensait pas atteindre une semaine auparavant. Une fois encore, c'était grâce à Jack O'Neill et ses chaînes fermement attachées. Oh, elle savait bien qu'il la retrouverait n'importe où, où elle irait. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de fuir un jour. Mais c'était une pensée rassurante. Car elle se savait en sécurité et protégée. Elle savait aussi que si un jour elle voulait partir, il la laisserait faire, s'il jugeait que sa décision était prise sans éléments compromettant sa réflexion. Elle avait foi en Jack O'Neill. Peut-être trop, mais il était temps de se laisser aller et de vivre au détriment d'une personne qui lui voulait du bien. Peut-être son rêve d'être heureuse et d'avoir des enfants se réaliserait. Peut-être un jour, qui sait... ? Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par un bruit strident et répétitif.

\- Sam, c'est ton téléphone. Annonça Jack.

Sans perdre une minute, Sam se leva du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise et se précipita vers son mobile. « Marc » était affiché en gros. Elle décrocha rapidement et dit :

\- Marc ?!

\- Qui est ce Marc ? Demanda Rick méfiant.

\- Elle a l'air d'y être attachée. Annonça Molly en la regardant. Ses yeux brillent comme je ne les aient jamais vu briller avant.

\- Elle a retrouvé son frère. Elle est heureuse. Soupira Jack en souriant et la couvant du regard.

\- Salut petite sœur.

\- Je suis si heureuse de t'entendre... Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point. Souffla la jeune femme.

\- Si... Moi aussi je suis heureux de t'entendre. Attends bouge pas...

\- Tante Sam ! Cria une petite voix dans le haut parleur.

\- Salut Sam ! Dit Amy à son tour.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Oui, elle était heureuse, délivrée, libérée. C'était elle, et bien elle. C'était Samantha Carter, la femme forte et chaleureuse, souriante et affectueuse qu'il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé.

 _« Personne n'a de vie parfaite. Chacun d'entre nous à ses problèmes, seulement, certains choisissent d'avancer malgré tout. »_

 **FIN**


End file.
